The show must go on!
by Lexi1981
Summary: Miley Stewart life is very different for other teenage girls and boys that is her age. Because, she can't always stay home in bed, because she has the sniffles cough, cramps, etc seeing that she has a secret life as Hannah Montana's a famous singer. The story starts of at the ended of September of 2008, so Miley is now in the eleventh grade (it is the 2008-2009 school year.
1. Chapter One: I think that I am getting s

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show. The show and the characters are own by the Disney Company.

Chapter One: I think that I am getting sick!  
It's Tuesday, September 30, 2008 and its 9:30p.m. Miley and her dad are on a flight home from the last Hannah Montana North America tour stops in Toronto, Canada. They have been on the road since May 30, 2008 and for the last month Miley has being doing home schooling, so she does not get behind in school. Miley looks over at her dad and Miley's sees that he is asleep, which makes her mad and is thinking to herself its not fair that my dad having me do my homework on the flight home, when he gets to sleep. I am the one that been performing on stage every night for the last four months, not my dad way is he allowed to sleep and not me? Miley leans the seat back and puts her headphones on her ears. After laying there with her eyes close for a few minutes, Miley puts the back of the seat up and tries to get back to working on her homework. Miley works for about five more minutes, but can't stay focuses on her homework. Miley saves the history paper that she is working on and then shuts the laptop off. She has just finish zip up her laptop bag when her dad open up his eyes and looks at her.

"Miley, what are you doing, I tell you to work on your homework on the flight home?"

"Dad, I can't stay focuses on my homework. I have a headache and my nose is all stuffed up. Also, my eyes are really tired. I need to use the restroom, can you stand up to let me out of the row?"

"Ok, but you have to get up early tomorrow morning to work on your homework before going to school."

"Fine, but I still need to use the restroom dad!"

"Ok"

Robby stands up and steps into the alleyway, so Miley can get out. Miley stands up from her seat and then walks into the alleyway. Miley then walks to the restrooms and when she gets to the restroom, she goes into the restroom that is not in use and shut the door behind her. Miley then locks the door of the restroom and leans up against the restroom door. Then pull a few sheets of toilet paper off of the roll and starts blowing her nose into the toilet paper. After Miley has finish blowing her nose, she looks at the toilet paper and sees that she just blew a bunch of yellow mucus out off her nasal passages.

"(Talking to herself) great now I know why I feel awful and I am not able to stay focuses Ah-choo on doing my homework."

Miley throws the toilet paper away and pulls another handful of toilet paper off of the roll, then blow her nose again. Miley throws the toilet paper into the trash can and then turns the sink on and washes her hands. She turns the sink off and then pulls a paper towel off of the roll and dries both hands with the paper towel. A few moments later Miley throws the paper towel into the trash can, thinking to herself I am getting sick this is not good. She then unlocks the door and open up the restroom door. Miley walks back to her seat rubbing her forehead, when she reaches the row of seat Robby standing up and walks into the alleyway and Miley walk into the row and sits down on her seat. She lays the seat back and a minute later Miley's has gone to sleep. Robby looks over at his daughter and he is able to tell by just looking at her that Miley is exhaust, so he let Miley sleep.  
Once the airplane lands at the airport in Malibu, California. Robby looks over at his daughter and does not have the heart to wake her up. Robby grabs both of the carries on bags, along with Miley's laptop bag and puts the three bags straps over his shoulder. He then picks up Miley from the seat. Robby carries his daughter off the airplane and into the airport. Jackson who is waiting for them to get off the airplane sees that his dad is carrying his sister. Jackson then notices that Miley is asleep and that is why they dad is carrying Miley. Jackson walks up to his dad and sister when Mr. Stewart walks into the building carrying his daughter.

"Dad, do you want me to do anything?"

"Yes, can you go and get Miley's and my bags, I am going to take your sister out to the suv."

"Sure, dad."

Mr. Stewart walks toward the doors of the airport still carrying his daughter and Jackson heads to the baggage claim. When Jackson gets out to the suv five minutes lately, he puts his dad and sister bags in the back of the suv. He then pushes the cart that he used to bring the bags out back into the building. When Jackson gets back out to his dads' suv, he opens the back door and gets into the suv. He takes a look at his sleeping sister in the passenger seat and then buckle his seat belt. Robby Stewart then starts driving toward home and on the way home Miley wakes up. She looks around and sees that she is in her dads' suv and that Jackson is sitting in the back.

"What time is it dad?"

"Past your bedtime Miley, when we get home, I want you to go right up to your bedroom. Then I want you to change and go right to bed."

"Sniffling ok, dad."

"Miley, are you going to tell me how much you miss me this month?"

"You know that I miss you, Ah-choo a lot Jackson. Is the house still standing?"

"Bless you and yes the house is still standing Miley."

"Thanks Jackson."

All three of them laugh and then Miley shut her eyes again, wishing that she did not have a pounding headache and that her nose was not all stuffed up. Five minutes later her dad has pulled the suv into the driveway and has put the suv into the park position. Miley gets out of the suv blowing her nose into a tissue and closes the suv door behind her. She runs up to the front door and wait for Jackson to unlock the door and once Jackson has unlocked the front door and open up the door Miley runs into the house. Miley's then runs through the living room and over to the staircase and runs upstairs to her bedroom. She changes into her purple nightshirt really fast and set her alarm clock on her night stands and then goes and uses the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Three and half minute later she is getting into bed and as soon as she put her head onto the pillows she falls to sleep.  
The next morning comes faster then Miley wants it too and she hit the off switch on her alarm clock right as it goes off. She then sits up in bed and notice that her dad has brought her laptop bag into her bedroom and set the laptop bag next to her bed. Miley's lifts the laptop bag off the floor and set the laptop bag onto her bed. She has just start to unzip the bag when Miley's hears someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Who there, Ah-choo?"

"Your dad and I bring you same hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Come in dad."

Mr. Stewart open up his daughter's bedroom door and then he walks into her bedroom. He heads her the mug of hot chocolate and Miley takes the hot chocolate for her dad right away. Miley then takes a sip from the mug not caring how hot the hot chocolate is and as Miley takes a second sip of the hot chocolate she is thinking the hot chocolate is helping to make my throat less sore and scratchy then it was a minute ago. Robby sets down on his daughter bed and takes a good look at Miley. He notices that she looks wear out and looks flush.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ah-Choo not good dad, I'm all stuffed up and my throat is a little scratchy and is starting to get sore too!"

"I want you to get started on your homework. I am going to go get the thermometer out of the bathroom, because I want to take your temperature. So take a break from drinking the hot chocolate."

"Ok, Dad."

Robby stands up from his daughter bed and then he walks out of his daughters' bedroom. He walks down the hall to the bathroom and then he walks into the bathroom. At the same time Miley set the mug of hot chocolate on her nightstand and then gets her laptop out of the bag. Miley set her laptop onto her lap, then open the laptop up. Miley pushes the on switch and waits for the laptop to start up. At the same time she starts sneezes and grabs a tissue from the box on her nightstand. She has just open up her history paper, when her dad walks back into her bedroom carry the thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol cold and flu. He sets down on his daughter bed, then turns on the digital thermometer. He hands Miley the thermometer and Miley puts the thermometer under her tongue and closes her mouth. As the two of them are waiting for the thermometer to start beeping, Miley is working on her history paper, which is due during the first class of the day. Thirty seconds later the thermometer starts beeping, Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and heads the thermometer to her dad. He takes the thermometer from Miley and looks at the display to see if she is running a fever.

"Ah, Ah-Choo, do I have a fever dad?"

"Yes, you have a low grade fever of 101.1 degrees Fahrenheit."

"(Giving her dad puppy eyes) Can I stay home from school today and rest?"

"No Miley, because you have use all of your excuse absent from being on the North American tour in Canada for the first whole month of school!"

"I don't feel well and I have, Ah-choo, a fever!"

"I want you to take a dose of Tylenol cold and flu, which is two pills Miley. I am going downstairs and into the kitchen to make you oatmeal for breakfast."

"Please let me stay home dad?"

"Miley, you know that we both agree that if your tour was four months long, that when the tour ended you had to go right back to school and not miss any more days of school, unless it was Hannah Montana's relation."

"Fine ah-choo, I have a lot of homework I need to get done."

"Please try to avoid talking a lot today Miley, because you have that fund-raises concert for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital tonight."

"Can you postpone it and reschedule the concert for when I get better dad, Ah-choo?"

"I am sorry Miley, but it too late to reschedule the concert and it's the only time that the representative for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital can make it."

"Sniffle Ok, Dad."

"I will bring your oatmeal up when it is ready."

"Thanks."

Miley start working on her homework again and at the same time her dad walks out of Miley's bedroom and he shut the door behind him. After working on her homework a few minutes Miley stop working on the history paper and grabs a tissue from the tissue's box and start blowing her nose into the tissue. Miley then gets back to work on her homework despite feeling exhaust and sneezes a lot.


	2. Chapter Two: Ah-Choo

Chapter Two: Ah-Choo  
It is now seven o'clock in the morning, Miley's clicks print and printout her book reported on The Hobbit for English class. Miley's set her laptop onto her bed and then get out of bed. Miley's walks over to her bedroom closet and grab a red long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of stone wash jeans out of the closet. She tosses the shirt and jeans onto the bed, then walks over to her dresser. Miley grabs a bra out of the top drawer, then shut the top drawer of her dresser and open up the second drawer. Miley's grabs a pair of underwear along with a pair of socks out of the drawer and then shut the second drawer of her dresser. Miley' walks over to her bed, sniffling, when she gets to her bed she set the underwear, sock and bra onto the bed. Miley then gets a tissue and blows her nose into the tissues.  
Meanwhile, outside Lilly and Oliver come running up to the front door and once at the front door Lilly ring the door bell. Jackson runs to the door and lets Miley friends into the house. Lilly and Oliver's wave at Jackson and Mr. Stewart as they walk past Miley's brother and dad and drop they backpacks onto the couch. Lilly and Oliver then run up the stairs and runs all the way to Miley's bedroom. When they get to Miley's bedroom door Oliver and Lilly's find the door is shut, Lilly knocks on her best friends bedroom door and Miley runs out of the bathroom that is connected to her and Jackson bedrooms. Then Miley runs over to her bedroom door and open up her bedroom door. Oliver and Lilly come running into their best friends' bedroom and over to Miley. Then Lilly and Oliver jump on top of Miley and all three of them fall onto Miley bed. The three friends start laughing and at the sometime Robby Stewart comes up to his daughters' door and looks into the room.

"The three of you need to get going or the three of you will be late for school!"

"Can you drive us to school dad?"

"Sure, get your school things together and I will meet the three of you at the suv."

Robby walks down the hallway and downstairs to get his keys. Miley puts her textbook and notebooks into her backpack. She also puts all her homework assignments into her backpack. Miley then set down on her bed and start putting her white sneaker on.

"Miley how was the last month of the tour in Canada?"

"Great Lilly, Ah-Choo, I love Canada and the Hannah fan there are ah-choo, awesome. All the shows were awesome too. The only thing I did not like about Canada was that it only got up to 54 degrees the whole time I was in Canada, coughing."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"No Oliver, I have a head cold."

"(Yelling from downstairs) come on Miley, Lily and Oliver or all of you will be late for school!"

"We are coming right now, dad!"

Miley grabs her backpack and purse and then Miley, Oliver and Lilly walk out of Miley's bedroom. Miley, Lilly and Oliver walk over to the staircase and head downstairs and into the living room. Oliver and Lilly grab their backpack off the couch as Miley heads into the downstairs bathroom. She grabs a bag of cough drops out of the medicine cabinet and then shut the medicine cabinet and throws the bag of cough drops into the front pocket of her backpack. Miley zip the front pocket up as she walks over to the bathroom closet. She open the main part of the backpack and then opens the bathroom closet. She grabs a box of tissues and throws them into her backpack and as she walks out of the downstairs bathroom, Miley zips her backpack up. Miley's joins her friend in the living room, then the three of them head outside and get into the suv.  
As Mr. Stewart drive his daughter and her two friends to school, Miley's rest her head against the passenger seat and closes her eyes. When Mr. Stewart pulls up in front of the high school, Miley, Lilly and Oliver grab their backpack and then get out of the suv. Robby watches them walk into the school, hoping that Miley can make it through the five hours of school that she has to attend that day. He then heads home to start getting everything together for tonight Hannah Montana show.  
At the same time Miley, Lily and Oliver walk through the high school door and into the high school, Oliver heads to his locker and Miley and Lilly goes to the attention office to turn in their notes to leave school after fifth-hour. Oliver meets up with Miley and Lilly at their lockers, as he walks over to Lilly and Miley, he sees that Miley is blowing her nose into a tissue. A few moments later the bell to head to class rings, so the three of them start walking to they first class of the day, which is history class. As the three of them are walking to the first class of the day, Miley is putting a cough drop into her month because her throat has started to hurt again, when they get to the history classroom Miley, Lilly and Oliver sit down at desks in the back row and Miley is setting in the desk that is in front of the classroom door. As the bell for first-hour to start rings the history teachers start collect all of the students history reports and at the same time the student's start writing down the notes that are written on the chalkboard in they history notebooks.  
First, second, third and fourth hour goes by very slowly for Miley. In addition the cold medicines that Miley took that morning wear off at the end of third-hour. When the bell to head to fifth hour ring Miley, Oliver and Lilly leave their fourth hour class and the three of them swing by the main office on the way to gym class, so Lilly and Miley can put their Chemistry homework into their seventh-hour teachers' mail box. Three and half minutes later when they get to the gym Oliver heads into the boys' locker room and Lilly's heads into the girls' locker room and goes to her gym locker right away. Miley goes to the gym teachers' office and knocks on his office door. Mr. Rock comes up to the door a minute later and open up his office door and he sees Miley standing there.

"Yes Miley how can I help you?"

"Coughing, I need a pair of gym short and shirt, locker number and a lock."

"Ok I will go get these items for you."

"Thanks Mr. Rock, Ah-Choo."

" On second through I am going to write you a pass to go and see the nurse."

"I am leave after this hour, so I will just take part in class, Mr. Rock."

"Ok, come into my office and grab the size of gym short and T-shirt that you wear."

"Ok."

The gym teacher gets Miley her locker number and lock off of his desk and then he hands the locker number and the lock to Miley. Once Miley has her gym clothing, she walks out of the gym teachers' office and then walks to the girls locker room. Once in the locker room, she finds her locker and then get change for gym class. Miley put her backpack and clothing into her gym locker and close the locker down. She puts the lock onto her locker and locks the locker, then walks into the gym and joins the rest of the class.  
Thirty minutes into gym class Miley wishes she had gone and seen the school nurse instead of taking part in class and playing basketball. Oliver turns around and sees Miley is free, so he throws the basketball at her. Miley does not realize that Oliver throw the ball at her, because at the same time that he throws the ball Miley starts having a sneezing fit. Lilly sees the ball coming straight at Miley and tries to runs across the basketball court to catches the basketball, but she does not get across the court in time and the basketball hit Miley's squads in her chest. Miley falls down on her butt hitting the gym floor hard and starts coughing, at the same time Mr. Rock rings the hand bell, which mean its time for the students to go get changes. Oliver and Lily run over to Miley who is still setting on the gym floor coughing into her right hand and holding her chest with her left hand.

"Are you all right Miley?"

"Yeah I am fine Oliver, Ah-choo it's not the first time that I been hit, Ah-choo by a ball."

"Ok and I am really sorry Miley, I thought that you saw me throwing the ball to you."

"It is all right, go get change Oliver or you will be let for home room."

Oliver runs into the boys' locker room and Lilly helps Miley up from the gym floor and then the two girls head into the girls' locker room. Miley and Lilly each take a shower to clean off and then change into the outfits they wear to school that morning. Then Miley and Lilly grab their backpacks from their gym lockers. The two girls shut the locker doors and lock the lockers. Then Lilly and Miley walk to the main doors of the school and walk out of the high school. Miley and Lilly then walk to the Stewart household and the whole walk home from school Miley's is blowing her nose into a tissue. As the girls walk through the front door Mr. Stewart walks over to his daughter and hands her a cup of hot tea and then kisses Miley's forehead to see if her fever went up.

"Miley I want you to go upstairs and take your temperature and then take some Dayquil cold and flu. Then relaxes until its time to leave the house and head to the area. Take your tea with you but did not drink any of the tea, until after you have taken your temperature."

"But I have to get all the Ah-Choo, outfits and shoes I'm using, coughing, together!"

"Lilly and Jackson can help me get every thing together Miley!"

"Ok, dad!"

"I will come and let you know when it time to go and check to see what your temperature is then."

"Ok, I am going to come Ah-choo downstairs and lay down on the couch till it time to leave, coughing."

"That is fine."

Lilly, Jackson and Robby run upstairs to start gathering up the Hannah Montana outfits, shoes, makeup, wigs, etc. At the same time Miley slower walk upstairs and into her bedroom. Miley walks over to her nightstand and picks up the thermometer. Miley's turns the thermometer on and put the digital thermometer into her mouth. Miley sits down on her bed and waits for the thermometer to starts beeping and is hoping that she can avoid coughing or sneezing for thirty seconds.  
Meanwhile, behind Miley's closet, is the closet that is devoted to all Hannah Montana items and Lilly is gathering up the shoes Miley is going to be wearing for tonight. At the same time Jackson and Robby are gathering up the outfits that Miley will be wearing in the show that night. In Miley bedroom thirty seconds later the thermometer has start beeping. Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at it and at the same time she starts coughing.

"Great I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, Ah-choo, now I know why I am so cold and feel so tired and ache, along with having a sore throat, a cough and nasal congestion."

Miley takes two of the Dayquil pills out of the box that is on the bed. Miley's puts the two pills into her mouth and then take a sip of the tea. Miley's swallow the Dayquil pills and the tea and then start coughing. After she set the mug with the tea on her nightstand, she stands up from the bed and walks over to her dresser. She takes a pair of black workout pants and a pink long sleeve shirt out of the third drawer of the dresses, then shut the drawer of the dresser and changes into the workout pants and the pink long sleeve T-shirt. Miley walks over to the nightstand and grabs the mug of tea, then takes a couple sips of tea.  
A few moments later Miley walks out of her bedroom, then walks downstairs and into the living room. She walks over to the couch and set the mug of tea on the coffee table. Miley lay down on the couch, hoping that the Dayquil will help her to feel better soon and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers herself up with the blue blanket. An hour and half later Jackson comes into the house from loading the suv and he walks over to his sister who is asleep on the couch.

"It time for Miss. Sleepily head to wake up!"

"(Rolls over) Sniffling, go away, Jackson!"

"No, Miley."

"Jackson I don't feel good, Ah-choo."

Jackson's pull the blanket of his little sister and throw the blanket onto the living room floor, Jackson then pulls his sister off the couch and spins her around. Miley falls back onto the couch after Jackson lets go of her and starts coughing. Miley then sits up on the couch and gives her older brother an evil look. She slower stands up from the couch, grabbing the blanket off the floor and wraps it around her shoulders. Miley then walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. As she shut the refrigerator door, Jackson walks up behind her and tap her shoulders.

"What?"

"You could have told me thank you for help dad and Lilly getting all you Hannah items together, so you could sleep!"

"Sniffling, sorry did I forget to says thank you!"

"Why are you so moody?"

"I am sick, coughing!"

"Leave you sister alone Jackson and we have to get going now, Miley you can change into your first Hannah Montana outfits and wig at the arena. That way you are ready to signs autographs for the fan as they come into the arena tonight."

"Do I have to sign autographs for the fan tonight dad? Ah-choo and I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Yes, you are just going to have to tough it out tonight Miley! Now lets go!"

"Fine and I know that I have to tough it out tonight dad!"

Miley's gabs a tissue from the box on the kitchen counter and start blowing her nose. Then Miley, Robby, Jackson and Lily walk out to the suv and the four of them gets into the SUV. Once everyone has put their seat belts on. Robby drives the four of them to the area that the concert is taking place at and Miley closes her eyes and rest on the ride to the area.  
Four and half hours later Miley is now dress in a pair of black jeans, white long sleeve T-shirt and a black vest. Along with her blonde wig and is wearing a pair of sunglasses. She has been signing autographs for fans as they come into the arena for the last hour and thirty minutes. When she hears the crowd cheer for the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital representative, Marlo Thomas, as she walks onto the stages. A minute and thirty seconds later, Hannah's hear Marlo Thomas, call her name and the fans start cheer again. Hannah walks through the side entrance and walks onto the stage trying to hide how bad she is feeling from Marlo Thomas and all of her fans. Hannah waves to her fans as she comes onto the stage and walks over to the microphone.

"Hello California and thanks to all of my fans for coming here tonight to help raise money for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. For my first song tonight, I am going to ask my dad to join me on the stage to sing the song, I learned from you."

When Robby his Hannah's call him onto the stage, Mr. Montana comes onto the stages and stands next to his daughter. Then two of them wait for the crowd to calm down and a few moments later the two of them start singing the song, I learned from you. When the two of them have finish singing the first song Hannah looks at her father and he looks at her and at the same time the crowd start yelling at the top of their lungs. Hannah dad waves to the crowd and then he walks off of the stages. Hannah takes a deep breath and then takes a few sips of her water.


	3. Chapter Three: St Jude fund-raises and

Chapter Three: St. Jude fund-raises and patients wishes to hang with Hannah Montana come true!  
It's now at the halfway mark of the concert, Hannah Montana comes out from taking her break and comes onto the stage wearing a pair of white jeans with a pink belt that has a pink flower on the belt. In addition she is wearing a white shine v neck shirt with silver sequins around the v neck and two silver birds on each side of the bottom of the shirt. Hannah is also wearing a pick short length jacket, which falls just above the birds on her shirt and a pair of gold high heels with open toes. Hannah is followed onto the stage by a large group of boys and girls and the youngest in the group are infants and the oldest one in the group are in they early twenty. The infants and toddlers are being held by their nurses. Some of the girls and boys have no hair or they are losing they hair and some of the infants, toddlers, children and teenager are wearing smile face surgical masks and the face unzips so they do not have to take the mask off to eat or drink and they are wearing the mask to prevent them from catching germs that are in the air. Hannah walks over to the microphone stand and take the microphone off the stand. She then walks back over and the girl and boys from St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and she stand in the middle of the group.

"I want to induction some special guests that have come to tonight concerts. The boys and girls to my right side are former patients of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, who are now in remissions. I also want to induction the girls and boys to my left side that are current patients at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital that was able to make the trip out to California to attend the concert. The next song I am going to sing is going to be chosen by the girl stand right next to me on my left side and her name is Sarah."

"I want you to sing Just like you."

"Sure Sarah, I will sing that song for you."

Hannah walks away from all the St. Jude guests who are former patients and current patients and at the same time the boys and girls move around so a former patient is standing next to a current patient. Hannah then starts dance and singing the song just like you to the ST. Jude guests and all of her fans in the audience. Once the song ends all of the audience and all of the ST. Jude patients standing on stages begin cheering really loud and clapping too. Hannah's wait for the cheering and clapping too dead down, then she walks to the end of the long line of ST. Jade patients and up to a little boy of about seven who is wearing a smile face surgical mask. The boy has blue eyes and he is just started to lose his blonde hair. Hannah kneels down in front of him and holds the microphone up in between them.

"Jimmy's which one of my songs, do you want me to sing?"

"Life what you make it."

"Ok, then that the song I will sing for you."

Hannah stands up and when the guitars and drums start up, Hannah starts dancing and singing the song, Life what you make it and the arena breaks into a loud cheer before she even finishes the songs. When the song end she picks up her bottle of water and takes a few sips, then walks over to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and Hannah gives the girl a side hug.

"Ahem, I wish there was time for each of the girls and boys too chosen a song, but there is not enough time for all of them to choose a song tonight, so Kim is going to choose the next song and for the last song that I will sing tonight all of the boys and girls vote back stages on, which song will end the shows. So which song should I sing next Kim?"

"Hannah I want you to sing Nobody Prefect."

"Ok, I love that song and was hoping I would get to sing it tonight."

Hannah takes a deep breath and then start to singing Nobody Prefect for Kim and the rest of the St. Jade guests and all of her fans. As she is singing the song, she hopes that her voice will not give out when singing this song or the last song of the night, because her throat is starting to hurt really badly again. When she finishes singing Nobody prefect Hannah grabs her water bottle off of the stage floor, then she walks over to the step leading up to the stage that the band on. At the same time Hannah take a few drinks of water and when she gets to the last steps, she sits down on the top steps, Hannah then set her water bottle down on the ground and looks at the fan in the audiences and then looks at all of the guests that come to the show.

"(All the ST. Jude guests) The last song Hannah is going to be singing for all of us is, True friends."

Hannah stays sitting and when the band begins to play she starts to sing the song True friends for everyone that come to the concert. Everyone starts to cheer at the top of their lungs as Hannah's sing the last word of the song. When the song is over Hannah stands up and walks over to the microphone stand and at the sometime her dad and Lola walk out carrying a big check that everyone is able to see, along with the actual check. Hannah puts the microphone back onto the stands and then wave Marlo Thomas over.

"Marlo Thomas, I am proud to present you with the check of $99,999 to help find a cure for childhood cancers."

"And we thank both your fans and you Hannah very much. This money will hopefully help find a cure for several types of childhood cancers. Can I ask you to sing three more songs Hannah?"

"Sure, what songs do you want me to sing first, Marlo?"

"Right Here."

"Sure, I love too."

Hannah takes a drink of water and waits for the band to start to play. When the music starts up she begins to sing the song Right Here and dancing to the song. Lola and Hannah fathers' are watching and listing to Hannah and know that she is exhaust. They can also tell that she has started to feel awful, but can tell the fans have no idea that she is sick, which mean she is doing a great job at hiding the fact that she is sick from her fans and when the song ends the band stop playing and Hannah walk over to Marlo Thomas with the microphone in her right hand.

"What song do you want to hear next?"

"Dreams."

"Sure that is my dads' favorite song."

The band starts playing and Hannah starts to sing Dreams and dance around the stages. And when the sing end, the bands start playing the music for perfect everyday and Hannah began to sing the song and doing the dance routine that goes with that song. When Hannah finish singing perfect everyday she puts the microphone back on the microphone stand and at the same time all the fans and St. Jude guests are cheering at the top of they lungs. Lola hands Hannah her bottle of water and then the ST. Jude guests, Marlo Thomas who is holding the large check and the real check, Hannah and Lola walk backstage and Mr. Montana walks up to the microphone.

"I like to thank all of you for coming out to the concert and helping to raise money for a very good cause. In addition I want to wish everyone a save ride home and a good night."

Mr. Montana walks backstage and over to Hannah, who is holding her throat. He then puts his left arm around his daughter and Hannah looks up at her dad with a look on her face that says I did not think that I was going to make it through the show.

"How are you hold up Hannah?"

"I need a few minutes, Ah-Choo by myself in the dressing room coughing before I go and join Lola, Marlo Thomas and the guest from ah-choo St. Jude for ice cream and having their picture taking with me dad."

"That is fine sweetie, I will let Marlo Thomas along with the children and teenage know that you will join them on the stage in a few minutes."

"Thanks dad!"

Hannah walks away from her dad and goes into her dressing room. Hannah walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch, then puts her feet up on the coffee table and grabs some tissues from the box on the coffee table. Hannah blows her nose several times, then grabs a cough drop off of the coffee table and takes the wrapping off the cough drop. Hannah then puts the cough drop into her mouth and stands up from the couch and walks over to the outfits that her dad brought to the area for tonight and changes into a pair of blue jeans and a light pink long-sleeve shirt. Then put on a light weight workout jacket that is pink and has a large butterfly on the back on. She looks into the mirror and checks the wig and hen puts several tissues into the right jacket pocket and walks out of the dressing room. She then walks onto the stages and gets rush by all toddlers, children and all the teenagers from ST. Jude.

"I think it is time to have Ice cream!"

"(All the toddlers, children and teenagers) Yes it is!"

Hannah leads the group from ST. Jude over to the table at the far end of the stage that Jackson and her dad are at scoops Ice cream into Hannah Montana bowls that the children and teenagers can take home with them and Lola is putting a matching Hannah Montana spoon into each of the bowl that they can also take home with them. Lola looks over and sees Hannah talking to a girl of about five that has a pink wig on and has green eyes. Lola notices that neither the girl nor Hannah has come over to get a bowl of ice cream yet, so she walks over to them and kneels down next to the girl.

"Hi my name Lola what is your name?"

"My name is Amy."

"Do you want some ice cream Amy?"

"Yes and I love your purple hair Lola!"

"Thanks Amy and Hannah, do you want some ice cream too?"

"Sure."

Hannah and Lilly's take one of Amy's hands and then the three of them walk over to the table. Mr. Montana heads Hannah a bowl of strawberry and chocolate ice cream and Amy grabs a bowl of just strawberry ice cream. Amy goes over to her mom and sits down next to her. Hannah goes and sits down in a corner by herself, because she does not want to spreads her head cold germs anymore then she already has tonight. She moves the ice cream around the bowl with her spoon, by does not eat any of it. She has not been sitting in the corner move her ice cream around the bowl for very long when a girl with thinning red hair and brown eyes walk over to Hannah carrying her bowl of ice cream and sit down on the floor beside Hannah.

"My name is Aylass!"

"Hi Aylass,"

"Hannah way don't you come over and sit with all of us?"

"I don't know Aylass. I just sit down in this spot."

"We all want you to sit with us, Hannah!"

Aylass stand up and pull Hannah up with the hand not holder her bowl of ice cream and then the two of them walk over to the group and sit down on the stage floor. At the same time Marlo Thomas take a few pictures of Hannah Montana setting with the children and teenage from ST. Jude. Hannah gets a feeling that she is about to sneezes, so she turns around so she is facing away from the group and then Hannah pulls a tissue out of the right jean pocket. Hannah then sneezes several time into the tissue and when she stops sneezing Hannah put the tissue into the left jean pocket and then turn around so she is facing the group.

"Bless you!"

"Thanks Aylass."

"You are welcome Hannah."

After everyone has finish eaten their ice cream and set they bowl and spoon next to their coat. The infant, children, teen's mom or their dad or both parents take pictures of their daughter or son with Hannah Montana. For a few of the children Lola takes the pictures of them with Hannah, because neither of their parents could make the trip to California with them. It takes two hours to get through taking the pictures with each individual person and then Marlo Thomas and the photographer takes a couple of group shoots off all the St. Jude current and former patients and they parent or parents with Hannah Montana.  
Once everyone from ST. Jade has left the area to head back to they hotels or to catch a flight back to ST. Jude, Hannah is so tired and can't stop sneezing or coughing even though she is sucking on a cough drop. Hannah/Miley pulls her wig off and tosses the wig on top of her things that Jackson is carrying past her out to the suv. She grabs a bottle of water and then heads out to the suv, hoping that she feels better in the morning. When she reaches her fathers' suv, Miley gets into the passenger seat of the suv and puts the seat belt one. Miley then drinks half the bottle of water and when she finishes drinking the water, she close the bottle up. Miley then lays the seat back and shut her eyes and falls asleep right after shutting her eyes. A few minute later Jackson, Mr. Stewart and Lilly get into the suv and all three of them notice that Miley is asleep. As Robby Stewart drive his daughter, son and Lilly back to his, Miley and Jackson house no one talks, because they don't want to wake Miley up.  
Once at home and Robby has parked his suv in the driveway and turned the suv off, he gets out of the suv. He then walks over to the passenger side of the suv and opens the door up and picks up his daughter. Mr. Stewart then carries his daughter into the house and carries Miley upstairs to her bedroom, but as he lay Miley down on the bed Miley wakes up and starts rubbing her eyes. Miley looks at her dad and then she sets up in the bed, coughing into her left hand. Miley takes her high heel dress boots off and throws them into the corner and that is when she notices Lilly is making the sofa up that is by the bedroom window to sleep on. After Miley change into her pink pajamas she and Lilly go into the bathroom to brush their tooth. When they are finish, getting ready for bed Miley lays down on her bed and she goes right to sleep. Lilly lays down on the sofa and watches Miley sleep and falls asleep to the sounds of Miley coughing and sneezes in her sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Thursday the day of tests

Chapter Four: Thursday the day of tests  
Its six o'clock on Thursday morning, Lilly is still sound asleep on the sofa in Miley's bedroom. Miley on the other hand has been in the bathroom since three o'clock in the morning. She is currently leaning up against the bathtub resting her eyes and listening to Jackson bang on the bathroom door that connect his bedroom to the bathroom the two of them share.

"(Talking to herself) I know that I should get up and let my brother into the bathroom, but I can't move without starting to cough up a bunch of mucus."

"Came on Miley I really need to use the bathroom and you have been in there since three o'clock this morning!"

"Coughing, use the downstairs bathroom."

"Miley I have a right to use our bathroom!"

"Hacking (coughing), retching."

"Miley, are you throwing up?"

"Hacking (coughing)"

"Sis, are you blowing chunks?"

"(Laughing) NO, I am just coughing up mucus I think the ice cream coughing that I eat last night ah-choo really made my congestion worst."

"Then can you brush your tooth and get out of the bathroom!"

"I will ah-choo try ah-choo, Jackson."

Miley stands up and flushes the toilet, then walks over to the sink. Miley turns the water on and then washes her hands. After washes her hands, Miley's looks into the mirror and see that she is pale. Miley then gets her toothbrush out and wets the toothbrush and puts some toothpaste onto the toothbrush. Miley starts to brush her tooth, but it takes her five minutes because every time she puts the toothbrush into her mouth, Miley starts gaging and coughs up more phlegm. When Miley finishes brushing her teeth, she unlocks the door that leads into Jackson's bedroom and then opens up the door. Jackson walks into the bathroom and at the same time Miley walks over to the door that leads to her bedroom. Miley unlocks the bathroom door and then open up the bathroom door and walks out of the bathroom and walks into her bedroom, wishing that she could go to bed. Miley shut the door behind her and then walks over to the sofa and shake Lilly to wake her up and start sneezing at the same time. Lilly rolls over and faces the window, but does not wake up. Miley shakes her best friend again and this time Lilly wakes up and rolls over to face Miley. Lilly open up her eyes and then looks at Miley, who is now blowing her nose into a tissue. Lilly sits up on the sofa and then place her right hand on Miley's forehead and at the sometime Miley cover her mouth with her left hand and starts coughing.

"Miley, you are burning up!"

"I know that, I take my temperature while I was in the bathroom and I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, ah-choo."

"Bless you and did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, but it was not a good night sleep, because I kept coughing and keep waking up to blow my nose. I hope that I did not pass any of my germs ah-choo onto any of the boys or the girls form ST. Jude last night?"

"I would not worry about it Miley, the one that had to be careful about catch germs was all wearing surgical masks to prevent getting any germs from anyone that was sick."

"We should ah-choo, get ready for school."

"Miley, you should just go back to bed and stay home sick form school today!"

"Coughing, I would but ah-choo I do not have any days coughing left to miss."

"Ok, let go downstairs and eat breakfast first."

"You go and have breakfast, I am going to get dress and puts some makeup on."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up from the sofa and walks over to the bedroom door. Lilly then walks out of her friend's bedroom, but look over at Miley one last time before shutting the bedroom door. Lilly then heads downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat and when Lilly gets into the kitchen she sees that Mr. Stewart has made pancakes for them. Lilly walks over to the table and sits down on the chair next to Jackson at the kitchen table. Mr. Stewart walks over carrying a plate of pancake and set it in front of Lilly.

"Where is Miley?"

"She upstairs getting dress for school and putting makeup on to hide how pale she is."

"Dad you should let Miley stay home from school sick, She in no shape to be going to school today. She has been up since three o'clock in morning and in the bathroom coughing up mucus."

"She has to go to school Jackson's, because she used all her excused absents up when she was on the tour during September. You just need to worry about yourself and getting better grades in the classes that you have decided to retake this semester and next semester to help you get accepted into a college or university for the fall 2009 semester."

"Yes, dad."

At the same time Miley's walk into the kitchen carrying her backpack, Lilly, Jackson and Robby looks up at Miley and sees that she has her hair pulled up into a ponytail and is wearing a pair of black jeans with a lavender long sleeve shirt and a dark purple tank top over the long sleeve shirt. Miley walks over to the table and sits down on the chair that is on Lilly's left-hand side. Robby sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Miley and then goes and gets himself a plate of pancakes. Miley picks up her fork and makes herself eat all three of the pancakes that her dad has given her for breakfast. When Jackson and Lilly have finish eaten the two of them head upstairs to the bathroom and brush their tooth and then finish getting ready for school. While Jackson and Lilly are getting ready for school, Miley finishes the last bite of pancake and then stands up from the chair she is sitting on and walks away from the table. She then walks over to the couch and lay down on the couch.  
At the same time Robby goes into the downstairs bathroom and grabs the extra digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and a minute later he walks into the living room and over to the couch. Robby then put the thermometer into Miley's mouth and while the thermometer in her mouth Miley shuts her eyes and tries to remember the information that is going to be on her history test during first-hour. Thirty second later the thermometer start beeping and Robby take the thermometer out of his daughter mouth, then looks at the digital display that is on the thermometer.

"I know I am running a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, dad!"

"No, you are running a fever of 104. 0 degrees Fahrenheit."

"It went up one degree, is all dad, Ah-choo!"

"I am going to make you a doctor appointment for after school Miley."

"I don't need to see the doctor, I just want to come home and sleep after school dad!"

"Fine, but if you are not better in a couple days you are going to see the doctor."

"Coughing, ok dad."

"I am going to go get you some cold medicine to take."

"No, I have tests in History, Chemistry, English and Music class ah-choo today, so I need to stay ah-choo clear head and cold medicines just make me sleepy, coughing."

"At lest take some Tylenol to help reduce the fever."

"Ok, dad!"

Miley gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of water. At the same time Robby gets his daughter two Tylenol pills and then heads the pills to her. Miley takes the Tylenol and then walks over to her backpack and gets a cough drop out of the backpack. She takes the wrapping off the cough drop and puts the cough drop into her mouth. At the sometime Lilly and Jackson come running down the stairs and then Miley, Lilly and Jackson walk outside to Jackson's car. Once outside all three of them get into Jackson's car and Jackson turns his car on and a few moments later Jackson backs out of the driveway. On the ride to school Lilly and Miley are going over their history notes. When Jackson has parked his car and turns the car off Miley and Lilly gets out of Jackson's car. Lilly shuts the car door and then Miley and Lily walks away from Jackson's car and Jackson and then the two teenage girls' walks up to the doors of the high school. Two minutes later Miley and Lilly head to the history classroom and once in the classroom Miley and Lilly walks over to Oliver and Rico.

"Miley's you look horrible!"

"Ah-choo, ho away Rico I'm not up ah-choo to dealing with little ah-choo kids who think they are big shoots."

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

"I'm ah-choo sick, coughing!"

"So you don't have to be rude to me!"

"Leave her alone Rico."

"You are not my boss Lilly, but I like Miley so I will leave her alone today!"

Rico walks away from Lilly, Miley and Oliver and he set down in the front row. Oliver looks at Miley and puts his arm around her left shoulder and then Oliver lead Miley over to her seat. Miley takes a seat and then lays her head down on the desk. At the same time the teacher Mrs. Web walks into the classroom and starts passing out the history test. Mrs. Web walks up to Miley last and taps her on the shoulder. Miley sits up and at the same time Mrs. Web set the test on the desk. Miley's rub her forehead with her right hand for a few minutes, then start to take the history test and after answers a few questions Miley starts coughing into her left hand.

"Miley, you are supposed to be taking the test, so stop coughing and get back to work."

"I will try, Mrs. Web."

"Don't try, just do it."

Miley stares at the teacher for a few minutes, then goes back to taking the test. She makes it to the last questions on the test and then starts sneezing. She covers her mouth and nose with her right hand, so she does not spread the germs. When she stops sneezes, she answers the last question then stand up and walks her test up to Mrs. Web. Miley hands the test to the teacher and as she is walking back to her seat with her arms wrapped around her stomach the bell rings and Lilly and Oliver walks over to Miley after handing in their tests.

"Miley is everything ok?"

"No Oliver, I'm to ah-choo sick to be at ah-choo school. I am going coughing to go see the school nurse."

"Is your stomach bother you?"

"No Lilly, I'm just really cold."

"Lilly we should go to our next class."

"You are right Oliver and Miley you should go to the nurse."

"I am head that way ah-choo right now."

Lilly, Oliver and Miley leave the history classroom and start walking down the hallway. When they get to the end of the hallway Miley takes a left and at the same time Oliver and Lilly take a right and head to they next classes. When Miley gets to the nurse station, Nurse Piglet looks at Miley and gets the ear thermometer right away. The nurse walks over to Miley and puts the thermometer into Miley's right ear and at the same time Miley starts coughing and when she stops coughing, she starts sneezing.

"Miley, you have a fever of 104.1 degrees Fahrenheit. What symptoms do you have?"

"I have a headache, a sore throat, I am achy all over and I have chest and nasal congested, coughing. I also have a runny nose ah-choo, a cough, I keep sneezing and can't warm up."

"Sound like you have the flu. I am going to call your dad and have him come pick you up Miley."

"Thanks."

"Go lay down on the recovered couch until, your dad gets here."

"Ok."

Miley sets her backpack onto the floor by the door, then goes and lays down on the recovered couch that is in the center of the room. Once she is laying on the recover couch Miley shut her eyes, but ends up sitting up because she starts coughing really hard and starts having trouble breathing since she is unable to breathe through her nose.


	5. Chapter Five: Trying to get Miley health

Chapter Five: Trying to get Miley health by Friday night!  
An hour later Robby Stewart is unlocking the front door of the house and Miley is leaning up against the wall waiting to go inside and upstairs to her bedroom. When Robby opens the door, Miley walks into the house and over to the staircase. She stops long enough to pull a couple tissues out of her right jean pocket. Miley's then blows her nose into one of the tissue several times and then put the used tissue into her left jean pocket with the rest of her used tissues. She then walks upstairs despite coughing into the second tissue and having a hard time catching her breath. At the same time Robby shut the front door and locks the door. Robby looks around the living room and kitchen but does not see Miley, so he runs upstairs and to his daughters' bedroom. When he walks into Miley's bedroom, he sees that she is coughing into a tissue. He walks over to the bathroom door and then walks into the bathroom. Robby walks over to the bathtub and turns the water on. Once the water is warm, he turns the shower on. At the same time Miley has stopped coughing, so she walks into the bathroom and up to her dad. Miley looks at the running water coming out of the shower head in the bathtub. She then looks at her dad and at the same time she starts rubbing eyes, because she is exhausted.

"I just want to go to bed dad!"

"I want you to take a warm shower to help break up the congestion in your nose and chest!"

"Do I have to dad?"

"Yes, it will help you feel better, Miley!"

"Ok, Dad!"

"As you are taking the shower, I am going to make you some chicken noodle soups and get you 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold medicine and I want you to take the Robitussin before you eat lunch!"

"I hate the taste of that ah-choo stuff dad!"

"I know Miley, but we need to get you feeling better, because you have a long couple days ahead of you."

"I can't remember having ah-choo, ah-choo anything this weekend dad!"

"Tomorrow night you have the release of the new Hannah Montana bedroom furniture, bedding sets and other Hannah Montana products at the mall. Then there is the autograph signing after the release of the products. Then we have to go to the airport and catch our flight to Crowley Corners, Tennessee, for the concert on Saturday night, to help Isabella Rose and parents raise money to pay for her cystic fibrosis medications, to help pay for a new airway clearance high frequency chest wall oscillation vest and air pulse generator and other medical supplies, because she lost them all when they house and the connected clothing boutique her parent's owner burned down."

"That this coughing weekend Dad?"

"Yes, I try to get the products release move, but I was not able to and it too late to move the concert date, but we could cancel the concert and then talk to her parents and reschedule the concert once you are better!"

"I would not want to ah-choo, move or cancel the concert dad because coughing Isabella and her family really needs ah-choo Hannah help."

"That my little fighter not letting a head cold stop her from preforming at a concert!"

"I think it's the flu that I have not a head cold dad. But I can't disappoint all my fans, Isabella or her family because ah-choo they need me!"

"I will leave now, so you can get into the shower!"

"Ok, dad."

Robby walks out of the bathroom and head to Miley's bedroom door. He then walks out of his daughter room and shut the door behind him. Once Miley hears the bedroom door close, she gets undress and gets into the shower to take the warm shower.

"(Talking to herself) I hope that by taking this shower it helps coughing to break up the congestion. I also hope that ah-choo the shower warms me up too, because I am freezing!"

After thirty minutes in the shower Miley turns the water off and grabs her towel off of her towel hook, then wraps the towel around herself. Miley starts shriving as she gets out of the shower, so she dries off with her towel really fast and then puts her bathrobe on, but she is still cold. She looks into the bathroom mirror and she sees that she is very flush.

"(Talking to herself) this is not good, I hope my fever did not go up?"

Miley walks out of the bathroom into her bedroom, then walks over to the nightstand. Miley grabs a tissue from the tissue box and starts blowing her nose. Then walks over to her dresser and grab a pair of blue pajamas and underwear out of the dresser. Miley changes into her underwear, long sleeve blue pajama top and matching pajama pant, then crawls into her bed and gets under the covers, because she is still cold. She grabs the thermometer off the nightstand and turns the digital thermometer on. Then put the thermometer into her mouth and then Miley grabs the laptop off the nightstand that is on the left side of the bed. She open the laptop up and push the switch to turn the laptop on and at the same time the thermometer starts to beep. Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display. Miley sees that her fever is now 104.3 degrees Fahrenheit, set the thermometer on the nightstand and then grabs a tissue from the tissue box on her nightstand. Then start blowing her nose again, thinking to herself who was I around the past couple weeks that were sick and pass their germs onto me. When her laptop has fully loaded, she gets online and signs into her Hannah Montana official myspace page.  
At the same time Miley hears a knock on the bedroom door, so she reaches over and garbs the doorknob. She then turns the doorknob and opens up the bedroom door. Once the door is open Mr. Stewart walk into his daughters' bedroom and he is carrying a tray with a mug of hot tea, a bowl of chickens noodle soups, a medicine dose cup with 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold medicines along with a bottle of Tylenol on the tray. Miley set the laptop down on the bed and her dad set the tray on her lap. She takes the Robitussin first then take a few sips of the tea. Robby sets down on the edge of Miley bed and feels his daughters' forehead as she picks up the spoon and takes her first spoon full of soup. He can tell that her fever has not went down, so he picks up the bottle of Tylenol and pours out two pills. He hands the pills to Miley who takes them, right away and then goes back to eating her soup.

"I see that a lot of Hannah fans sent you fan mail on your Hannah Montana myspace pages!"

"Coughing, yes and since I have to rest and take it easy the rest of the day, I am going to write my fans back to let them know I really do ah-choo care about all of them taking they time to write me coughing and sent me fan mail."

"That fine Miley, just don't push yourself to stay awake to write fan mail, if you need to take a nap take one."

"Ah-choo ok dad but I do not think that I could sleep if I wanting to ah-choo because my nose and chest are still congestion and it is hard to breathe."

"I know Miley but you look exhausted, so please try to get some sleep this afternoon!"

"Coughing I will try to get some sleep, Dad!"

Robby stands up from his daughter bed and he notices that Miley has stops eating the soups after only eating five spoonful and has set the tray on the ground, with a full bowl of soup and a half mug of tea still on the tray. He picks the tray up, but does not walk out of his daughters' bedroom.

"You should eat all the soup."

"Ah-choo I am not hunger right now dad. I will eat something later, but you can leave the mug of tea on the nightstand."

"All right Miley."

Robby set the mug onto the nightstand that is nearest to the bedroom door and then walks out of Miley's bedroom and carries the tray downstairs to the kitchen. Meanwhile, now that her dad has left her bedroom Miley has set the laptop back on her lap and starts reading her Hannah Montana fan mail. The first email that she open up is from a girl name Aylass that meet her at the Hannah Montana concert to raise money for ST. Jude last night. Miley notices that Aylass has posted three pictures at the top of the email. The first picture is of Aylass and Hannah poses together. The second picture is the group shot of them all eating ice cream and the third picture is a group shot of all the current and former patients and they parents with Hannah on the stage. Miley highlights the pictures and then hits print and waits for the pictures to printout. Once the pictures are finish printing, she read the letter.  
Dear Hannah Montana,  
I had so much fun at the concert last night. I am so glad that I get to meet you and set next to you during the ice cream party after the concert. You were very caring and nice to me and all the other current St. Jude patients and former St. Jude patients and all the parents that come to the concert. My mom, Dad and I along with Marlo Thomas get back to St. Jude a few hours ago and Marlo Thomas went straight to walgreens from the airport and got the pictures that she took last night developed. The pictures that the photographer take will be delivered Monday and will be post on the photographers' website Sunday night. I have the pictures of us together, along with the group shot of all of us eating ice cream and the groups shot with all infants, children and teenagers that are current or former St. Jude patients and our parents pose with you on the stage in photo frames and I have then on the nightstand next to my hospital bed. I have to start a stronger chemotherapy treatment tomorrow and when I get really sick, because of the chemotherapy I am going to think about how much fun the concert was last night. I am also going to think about how much fun it was getting to meet you, as a way to help me gets through the chemotherapy treatment. In addition, I know that you were not feeling well last night and that you would have rather been at home in bed asleep and not putting on a concert, but I am really glad that you did not cancel the concert or postpone it to another date, despite having a fever, being congestion and having a sore throat that night. I was able to tell that your throat was sore by how your voice sounded. I could also tell you were running a fever, because when I grab you hand and pull you up from the floor to go over to the group, your right hand felt really warm. I hope that you feel better today and that you get well soon.  
your biggest fan  
Aylass Smith  
Miley highlights the email fan latter and then hit print, so her dad can read the fan mail that Aylass sent. The email starts to print and at the same time Miley starts yawing. Once the letter has finishing printing, she writes Aylass a letter back letting her know that she is happy that she had fun at the concert last night and also thanks Aylass for the pictures and for sending her get well soon wishes. She then writes I hope the new treatment work and that you go into remission. After Miley has finished writing to Aylass she hits sent and when the words the email was sent successful come onto the laptop screen, Miley's sign off of the Hannah Montana's official myspace page, then close down the internet. Miley then shouts down the laptop and once the laptop is off Miley's close the laptop, because she has started fallen asleep sitting up in bed. She set the laptop on the nightstand that is on the left side of the bed and then turns her bedroom lights off.  
Miley lay down and as soon as her head hits the pillow Miley falls to sleep, but has only been asleep for ten minutes when she wakes up coughing so hard that its making her feel sick to her stomach. Miley sits up in bed to see if that will ease her coughing but starts coughing harder and she starts to gag on mucus. Miley stands up from her bed and puts her right hand over her mouth. Then runs into the bathroom and kneel down in front of the toilet, then starts coughing up a ton of greenish yellow mucus into the toilet and she is still trying to fighting back the feeling that she going to throw up.  
Elsewhere, at the high school Oliver and Lilly are walking through the hallway heading toward the classroom English is in, when Jackson comes running over to his sister two best friends. Oliver and Lilly look over at Jackson's when he starts walking along sides of them.

"Hi Lilly and Oliver where is my sister at? I have not seen her since before school started this morning."

"Miley went to the nurse office after first-hour and Nurse Piglet sent her home sick."

"Thanks Oliver, Dad should have listened to me this morning and let Miley stay home. Lilly, are you still staying at our house until your moms' gets home from her business trip Sunday night?"

"Yes."

"Ok, meet me at my car after school gets out and I will give you a ride home."

"Thanks."

Jackson walks away from his sister friends and runs to catch up to his friends. Lilly and Oliver turn and walk into classroom 14E, which is the classroom that English is in. When Lilly and Oliver sit down at their desks, both of them see the English teacher Mrs. Johnson has already put the test on The Hobbit on all of the desks. When the bell for class to start rings, all the students in Mrs. Johnson's English class starts to take the test on The Hobbit.  
Meanwhile, at the Stewart's house Miley has just walk out of the bathroom and into her bedroom holding her stomach. She walks over to her bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. She then grabs the last tissue out of the tissue box on the nightstand. Miley starts to blow her nose and at the same time Mr. Stewart's appear at his daughters' bedroom door.

"I going to the Grocery store, do you need anything before I go and do you need me to pick you anything up from the store?"

"I am out of tissues can you get me another box dad."

"Sorry that was the last box of tissues, I will add tissues to the shopping list."

"Ok, dad. Can you buy me sum applesauce and jell-O, please?"

"Sure, I will add them to the shopping list too."

"Thanks Dad and ah-choo I also need more cough drops too."

"Ok, I will add that to the shopping list too."

"I am going to try and take a nap now."

"Ok, Miley I will check on you when I get back from the store."

"Ok."

Mr. Stewart close Miley's bedroom door and then head downstair. At the same time Miley lays down on her bed and shut her eyes wishing that she did not feel so achy and that she could warm up. Miley pulls her bedspread up and cries herself to sleep. She has only been a sleep for a half hour when the house phone starts ringing and wakes her up. Miley lays in her bed and listens to the ringing sound and after five rings the phone stop ringing and Jackson voice comes out of the answering machine speaker.

"You have reach Miley, Jackson and Robby Stewart's none of us can make it to the phone right now, but if you leave a message and a number we will call you back."

Miley is coughing into her right hand and listens for the answering machine to make a beeping sound. A second later the answering machine beeps, then a new voice is coming for the answering machine speaker.

"Hi it is Heather Truscott. Thanks Robby's for letting Lilly's stay at your house, while I am in Ohio for a work conference. Robby when you get home can you give me a call, you can reach me on my cellphone. It is important, so call me back as soon as you are able too. I will talk to you later, Bye for now!"

The house gets quiet again and Miley closes her eyes, but she is not able to fall back to sleep. Because she keeps thinking about the message that Lilly mom just left on the answering machine. Since she is not able to fall back to sleep, Miley gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She open up the door and pushes her clothing over to the wall, then walks into the closet and opens the doors that lead into the Hannah Montana closet. She then starts looking through her Hannah outfits and picking out what outfit she is going to wear Friday night. After picking out the outfit that she will wear Friday night, she starts choosing the outfits that she want to use in the Isabella Rose concert.


	6. Chapter six: Lilly bad newsproducts re

Chapter six: Lilly bad news/products release  
It's the end of the school day and Lilly is waiting at Jackson's car for him to come out of the school building to take her home to his, Miley and Robby house. Several minutes later Jackson walks over to his car and sees Lilly leaning against the car. Jackson reaches his car, then unlocks the car doors and the two of them get into the car at the same time. Jackson then notices that Lilly looks worried about something as he puts his seat belt on.

"What take you so long to get out to your car?"

"I was talking to my friends. Sorry I do not think you would be in a hurry to leave school."

"I had a long day at school and I get a text message from your dad that said he needs to talk to me right away. It also said please do not hang out with Oliver or go skates-boarding with your skate boarding friends after school, like you normal do on the days that Miley not at school."

"Ok. We will leave right now, Lilly!"

"Thanks."

Jackson starts his car, he then backs out of the parking space and drives to the exits of the school. On the short ride to the Stewart house Lilly keeps thinking about what Mr. Stewart needs to talk to her about and when Jackson pulls into the Stewart driveway, Lilly and Jackson see that Robby is waiting on the front porch. Lilly grabs her backpack as she gets out of Jackson's car and then she walks up to Mr. Stewart.

"Lilly you are going to be staying at our house longer then I and your mom original plan, because your mother is not going to be home on Sunday."

"Why is she not going to be home on Sunday and how long will I be staying here for?"

"Your Mother has to go to Florida, because your grandma fall getting out of the shower and broke her hips. Your grandmother is in the hospital, so you will be staying with us for the next four to six weeks. Because your grandmother needs to have surgery on both of her hips and your mother needs to be with her mother until she moved to the rehabilitated center and she can arrange a driver to give your grandfather rides to see his wife at the rehabilitated center and a driver to give your grandfather rides home after he visits his wife."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know!"

Lilly opens the front door of the house and runs into the house crying. She then runs upstairs to Miley's bedroom with tears running down her cheeks. Once Lilly gets into Miley's bedroom Lilly throws herself down on the bed and at the same time Miley walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Miley sees Lilly laying on her bed crying and walks over to Lilly and then sits down on the bed, at the same time Lilly sits up. Miley gives her best friend a hug and a minute later Lilly's pull away from Miley and grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand. Lilly then wipes the tears off of her face and pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees trying to hold back tears.

"Miley has your dad told you about my grandmother?"

"Ahem, yes and I am sorry. I am sure that she will have a speedy recover, Lilly."

"I hope so Miley. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, Ah-choo."

"You still sound very congestion and it sounds like you are losing your voice."

"But my fever has gone down."

"That good."

"Lilly how hard were the tests I miss today?"

"The tests were hard and I would study Miley, because you have to take a make up tests for each of the tests that you missed, tomorrow."

"Coughing, I am not sure if I will be ah-choo in school tomorrow."

"You have to Miley, because you have no days left and there is no way you can get a doctor note before school start tomorrow morning."

"Yes I could, Lilly."

"I am going to call Oliver, then start my homework and you should do the same thing Miley."

"Ok, I don't need to sniffles get behind in school."

Lilly calls her boyfriend Oliver and the two of them talk for thirty minutes and Miley rest as Lilly talks to Oliver. When Lilly hangs up from talking to Oliver, Miley and Lilly get out their textbooks and notebooks and then two girls start to work on they homework. That night both Miley and Lilly call it an earlier night and go to bed at eight o'clock. Miley went to bed at eight because she could no longer keep her eyes open and Lilly went to bed at eight, because she did not want to be around anyone after talking to her mother and grandmother on the phone and learning that her grandmother might end up using a wheelchair for the rest of her life, because the breaking hips are worst then her doctor thought.  
Friday morning comes to soon for Miley and Lilly, because neither of them got a good night sleep. Miley's alarm clock goes off for the second time that morning and she hits the snooze button on the alarm clock, then rolls over in her bed and falls asleep. A few minutes later Lilly gets up and folds up the blanket, she set the folded blanket on top of her pillows that are on the sofa, then looks at Miley who is coughing in her sleep, like she has been doing all night. Lilly walks up to Miley bed and taps Miley on her right shoulder to wake her up, but Miley just rolls over and does not wake up. Lily shake Miley and this time Miley open up her eyes and look at Lilly with an evil look.

"It is time to get up Miley!"

"Ahem can you get ah-choo my dad?"

"Sure and you sound very hoarse this morning."

"Coughing, go."

"I'm going."

Lilly open up the bedroom door and then walks out of Miley's bedroom and at the same time Miley's put the thermometer into her mouth, hoping that her fever has stayed down and did not go up over night. Meanwhile, Lilly is walking down the stairs yawning when Jackson runs past her. Mr. Stewart looks up for making chocolate chip pancakes when he hears Jackson and Lilly come into the kitchen and he sees that Miley is not with them.

"Where is Miley, Lilly?"

"Miley is upstairs in her bedroom and Miley asks me to come and get you, Mr. Stewart."

"Ok and I told you before call me Robby."

"Ok, Robby."

"Jackson and Lilly, the two of you should start eating breakfast, as I head upstairs to talk to Miley."

Lilly and Jackson sit down at the kitchen table, as Robby head upstairs. Meanwhile in Miley's bedroom, Miley is staring at the digital display on the thermometer, which says that she has a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She has just set the thermometer down on the nightstand, when her dad comes into the bedroom and walks up to the bed. He takes a close look at his daughter and sees that Miley's nose is red from blowing it so much, he also notices that she is still flush.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Coughing a little better, but I still have a sore throat, a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit, a runny nose, nasal and chest congested and I am starting to loss my voice, Dad!"

"That good that you are feeling a little better and that you fever has started to go down. But it is not good that you are loss your voice. Now lets head downstairs, so you can get some breakfast. And take some cold medicine, because you have to go to school today."

"I know, because ah-choo I am out of excused absents."

"Miley's please try to avoid talking today, because you need your voice for tomorrow night."

"Ok."

Miley gets out of bed, then follows her dad out of her bedroom and downstairs. A few minutes later Miley and Robby walk into the kitchen. Miley sits down next to Lilly at the table and Mr. Stewart set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Miley, along with medicine dose cup with 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold and two Tylenol pills. Miley takes the Robitussin, along with the two Tylenol pills and then she drinks a few sips of apple juice.

"Miley why are you not eating your pancakes?"

"Because my throat hurts Jackson!"

"You are losing your voice, which is not good because I have a date for the concert tomorrow night. So stop talking and save your voice Miley!"

"Is that all you care about is impressing a girl tomorrow night and not about your sisters' health Jackson?"

"No, Lilly I care about both, but I been wanting to date this girl forever!"

"Miley's do you wants some applesauce instead of pancakes?"

"Yes dad!"

Mr. Stewart's goes and get his daughters' applesauce to eat for breakfast, instead of the pancakes. After Lilly and Miley finishing eat breakfast the two of them head upstairs to get ready for school. Ten minutes later Lilly and Miley are sitting in Jackson's car as he gives them a ride to school. Lilly is talking to her grandma on her cellphone and Miley is asleep in the passengers' seat of her brothers' car and when Jackson pulls the car into the school parking lot Lilly's tap Miley on her right shoulder.

"Miley's we are at school."

"Ok."

Once Jackson has parked his car and has turned the car off, the girls get out of his car and grab they backpacks. Then Miley and Lilly head into the school to meet up with Oliver who is waiting outside of the history classroom for them. Oliver walks over to Miley and Lily when he sees them walking down the hallway toward them. He steps in between his two friends and puts his right arm around Lilly and his left arm around Miley, who lays her head down on Oliver shoulder.

"Lilly, you never called me back after talking to your mother and your Grandmother last night and How is your grandmother doing this morning?"

"All right, she has her first hip surgery this afternoon and me and my mom will know how bad the break to the right hip is and once she has the left hip surgery next Friday we know if she has to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life or if she will be able to walk again."

"I hope that both surgeries go well and that she does not end up in a wheelchair."

"Me too, Oliver."

"How are you feeling this morning, Miley?"

"Coughing, a little better then yesterday, but that mostly because my ah-choo fever went down some."

"You sound worse and you are losing you voice."

"I know that Oliver!"

"And Miley is not supposed to be talking Oliver."

"Ok, Lilly. We will just go to class then."

The three of them walk into the history classroom and the three of them sits down at they desks. Lilly and Oliver get their history textbooks and notebooks out of they backpack. At the same time Miley lays her head down on her desk, because the medicine has started to kick in and the Robitussin is making her sleepy. Lilly and Oliver look over at Miley as the bell to head to first hour starts ringing.

"Lilly please reminded me to take non·drowsy medicine tonight and tomorrow night."

"Ok, I will."

"Thanks."

Lilly opens up her best friends' backpack and gets out Miley history notebook and textbook and hands then to her best friend. Miley puts the notebook and textbook onto her desk, then lays her head down on top of the notebook and textbook and falls asleep. Mrs. Web walks into the classroom and over to Miley, as the bell for class to start rings.

"Wake up Miley Stewart!"

"Ahem, I'm awake."

"Class start taking the down the notes that are on the chalkboard and when you have finish writing the notes start reading chapter five and six in your textbooks and we will discuss chapters five and six in class on Monday!"

Mrs. Web walks to the front of the classroom and she sits down on her desk. At the same time all the students in the class start taking the notes, Miley stops taking notes long enough to get a cough drop out of her backpack and put the cough drop into her mouth. Miley goes back to taking the notes, but stop again and pushes up the arms of her purple sweatshirt up, because she has got really hot all of a sudden. Lilly looks over at Miley and sees that her best friend is fanning herself off with her history notebook.

"Lilly, do you think it's hot in the classroom?"

"It's just you."

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart stop talking and go back to taking the notes."

"(Both Lilly and Miley) Yes Mrs. Web."

Miley and Lilly go back to writing the history notes and it takes Miley's the whole class time to write the class note into her history notebook. When history class end Miley says bye to Lilly and Oliver and goes to music class to take her first make up tests of the day, Oliver goes to Audio Engineering class and Lily goes to Health class. An hour later Miley, Lilly and Oliver meet back up at English class, but the English teacher Mrs. Johnson meets them at the classroom door. Mrs. Johnson hands Miley's the make up tests on The Hobbit and point to the desk that is set in the hallway across from the classroom door. Miley spent third-hour in the hallway taking the make up tests on the Hobbit, why the rest of the English class start study William Shakespeare. A minute before the bell rings for third-hour to end Miley walks into the English class and walks up to the Mrs. Johnson's desk. Miley then hands her make up tests to the teacher. The English teacher hands Miley a handout that has a list of all William Shakespeare works on it, along with a handout with the requirement for a book report.

"The next assignment is to pick one of William Shakespeare play to read and then write a book report on it and I need to know what play you are going to do before you leave class today."

"Ahem, I will read Romeo and Juliet."

"That fine Miley Stewart."

The bell rings for class to end rings and Miley, Oliver and Lilly leave the English classroom and then the three of them go to first-year German class. When fourth hour end Oliver, Lilly and Miley leave the German class and they walk toward the gym, for fifth-hour. Miley is putting a cough drop into her mouth with her left hand and she is also wiping her nose with a tissue. Oliver looks over Lilly and sees that she is holding her abdomen.

"Are you all right Lilly?"

"Yeah I just have cramps is all."

"That good, I thought that you might be catching Miley cold, Lilly."

"No I rarely get sick, Oliver!"

The three friends reach the gym and the three of them walks into the gym. Oliver start walking toward the boys locker room and Miley and Lilly walks over to the stands. Oliver turns around, when he realizes that Lilly and Miley are not walking toward the girls locker room. Oliver then looks at Miley and Lilly, who have just sat down in the bleacher.

"Oliver, go get change or you will be late for gym."

"Lilly, are you and Miley's setting out of gym class?"

"(Miley and Lilly) Yes!"

"Ok."

Oliver walks into the boys' locker room and at the same time Lilly lays down on bench of the bleacher. Miley looks at her friends and can tell that she has bad cramps. The bell for classes to start rings, then all the girls and boys come running out of the locker rooms. At the same time the gym teacher walks out of his office. The gym class has just start playing basketball when the voice of the school secretary comes over the loud speaker.

"Mr. Rock will you please sent Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart to the office and have them bring they backpacks because they will not be coming back to class."

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart both of you hear the school secretary go to the office."

"(Lilly and Miley) ok."

Miley and Lilly stand up and grabs they backpacks and then walk out of the gym. As the two of them are walking toward the office each of them is thinking why have I been called to the office for? As Miley and Lilly get near the office they see Miley dad through the office widow. Miley and Lilly walk into the office, then Robby Stewart walks up to Lilly and his daughter. He then leads Lilly over to the seats in front of the window and has Lilly set down. Lilly looks up at her best friends dad with a worry look on her face.

"What is going on?"

"First of all I am taking you and Miley out of school for the rest of the day and Lilly's your mother called me and she asks me to tell you that your grandmother doctors decided to do both hips today, so your grandma would only have to be put under anaesthetic once. Your grandmother did well through the surgery on the right hip and was fine to the very end of the surgery on the left-hip, but when your grandmother surgeon was close the incision up her heart stop beating."

"Was her surgeon able to get her heart start again Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes Lilly, but your grandmother is in the ICU and she has not wakened up from the surgery, so she is still on a ventilator."

"Does my grandmother doctor know when she will wake up?"

"That all I know Lilly."

"Ok."

"Lilly your mom says she will call you around six o'clock and give you an update on your grandmother."

"Ok."

Miley sits down next to Lilly and gives her best friend a hug, Lilly hug Miley back. Then Lilly start crying on Miley shoulder, Robby walks up to the officer counter and signs Miley and Lilly out of school as Miley comfort her best friend. A minute later Robby, Miley and Lilly are walking out of the school and to Robby's suv in the school parking lot. Once all three of them are in the suv and have put their seat belts on, Robby back out of the parking space, he then drives toward the school exits. A few minutes later Miley and Lilly walk through the front door of the Stewart's house and then the two girls walking upstairs to Miley's bedroom, so Miley can get some rest before tonight products releases at the mall. A few minutes later Robby Stewart walks into his daughters' bedroom carrying a bottle of Robitussin daytime cold and Flu in his right hand. He sees Lilly setting on the floor at the end of Miley bed working on her homework. He then looks at his daughter and knows that she still feels horrible.

"How are you feeling Miley?"

"Ok, Dad."

"I want you to take your temperature, Miley?"

"Ok, Dad."

Miley grabs the digital thermometer off the nightstand and turns the thermometer on. Then put the thermometer into her mouth, fighting back the feeling that she has to cough. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her dad.

"Your fever did not go up, but it also did not go down, your fever is still 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. I want you to take some Robitussin daytime cold and Flu, which is for cough, nasal congestion, sore throat, body ache and fever and it comes in capsules, so you will be able to take it with you tonight and you will be able to take another dose in four hours."

"Ok."

"Lilly, are you all right, because you are holding your abdomen and look like you are in pain?"

"I have cramps is all and I have already taken something for the cramps and I should start to feel better shortly."

"Ok, I was just checking."

Miley takes the bottle from her dad and open up the bottle. She pours two capsules into her left hand and then puts the capsule into her mouth. She then takes a couple of sips from her water bottle. Lilly looks up from doing her homework and sees Miley dad going into the Hannah Montana closet to get an outfit, a wig, etc. ready for tonight and the outfits, shoes, etc. park up that they are taking for Saturday concert. Lilly works on her homework for an hour and ten minutes as Miley rest, then Lilly stands up and walks into the closet, to go help Miley's dad gather up the Hannah Montana supplies. Robby looks over from getting the Hannah wig out of the wig box, when he hears Lilly crying.

"Lilly's why don't you go call your mom and sees if she has any update on your grandmother and even if there is no update, maybe you will feel better if you talk to your mom."

"That a good idea, thanks."

Lilly walks out of the Hannah Montana closet. She then walks through Miley's closet and then into Miley's bedroom. She grabs her cellphone out of her backpack and then walks out onto the balcony. Lilly then dials her mothers' cellphone number as she sits down on a lawn chair and looks out the beach. Inside the house Miley has gone downstairs to the kitchen and she is making herself some tea. Ten minutes later both Miley and Lilly walk into the Hannah Montana closet.

"Dad, do I really have to do this products release tonight?"

"Yes, the wig is on the wig stand and is setting on the table in between the chairs. I will leave now so the two of you can get dress."

"(Girls) Ok."

Lilly grabs a pair of black and white strip pants, a purple shirt, a black jacket, a black belt with sliver chains and sliver spike belt. Lilly then walks back into Miley's bedroom to get changes. Miley takes a sip of her tea and set the mug on the table. Then grab a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that has roses and a blue guitar with red wings on the front of the shirt. She also grabs a red jacket and red belt with a crystal heart buckle that goes with the outfit. Miley gets changes and then she waves at Lilly, so she knows that it is safe to come into the Hannah Montana closet to finish getting ready. Then Miley grabs a pair of silver hoop earrings out of the jewelry box and puts the hoop earrings into her ears. A minute later Lilly walks into the closet and sees Miley putting on her Hannah wig. Lilly goes over to a wig box that is setting on the floor next to her suitcase and opens the box up, then takes a bubble gum pink wig out of the box. Miley looks over at Lilly, as she puts the pink wing onto her head and then smiles really big at Lilly.

"I love the new wig Lilly."

"Thanks Miley."

Miley and Lilly's does they makeup and then Miley put on her red high heels. At the same time Lilly put on her high heel black boots. Lilly grabs her best friends' makeup case and then the two friends head downstairs and into the living room. Mr. Stewart has just finish put on the mustache when Lilly and Miley's come into the living room. He looks at Miley and Lilly as the two of them grab their purses off the couch. Miley open up her purse and put the bottle of Robitussin daytime cold and Flu into her purse. Then three of them walk out of the house and get into the Robby suv. Robby then drives his daughter and best friend to the mall. When they get to the mall Robby parks by the back doors of the mall and then the three of them head into the mall and walk toward the food court. All three of them see that the stage is set up and all the products are already on the stage, at the same time owner of the mall Mr. Sims who is a short guy with reducing brown hairline and brown eyes walks over to them.

"Good Mr. Montana, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle you are right on time, I know that there is still an hour till the events start, but I want you to have a chance to see the products before the event starts."

"That is fine ah-coo we are happy to be here."

"Bless you Hannah and I am sorry that you are not feeling well. I will try to make tonight go by as fast as I can."

"I will be fine, Mr. Sims no need to shorting the event because I have a head cold."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. I will let you, your dad and friend go up on stage and take a look at the products now."

"Ok. We will see you again, when the event starts up."

Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stage and takes a close look at the new products that are being released tonight, which is a lavender bedspread that comes with matching pillowcases along with matching fitted and unfitted sheets, each of them has Hannah Montana's picture on them. There is also a Hannah Montana Backstage Make over set, lavender end tables with Hannah's guitar on it, Luggage set with a screen-print of Hannah dancing on stage on the front of the luggage set, Locker mirror, lavender table Lamp with Hannah picture and guitar on it. There are also wall stickers of Hannah, a water bottle, lunch box, backpack and trash can all with her picture and guitar. After looking at the products the three of them walk off the stages and they walk behind the stage. Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana then walk into the event and meeting room that has been turned into Hannah dressing room for the night. Miley pulls a cough drop out of her purse and then she starts unwrapping the cough drop.

"Miley, I will do the talking tonight."

"No, daddy I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I think that you should touch up you makeup, Miley."

"Ok."

Miley put the cough drop into her mouth and then touch up the powder on her nose in the spots that has get wiped off from blowing her nose on the way to the mall. Lilly looks into the mirror and makes sure that her wig is on straight, which it is. Lilly then sits down on the couch in the room, at the same time Hannah looks in the mirror and sees that she is looking flush again, but knows there is nothing she can do about it seeing that her dad is waving at her from the door, which mean she will be called on stage at any second. Miley/Hannah and Lilly/Lola walk over to the door and then Lilly/Lola open up the door for her best friend who walks out of the dressing room first and then Lilly/Lola follows her best friend out of the room. Then the two girls see the mall owner, Mr. Sims walking up to the microphone.

"Please welcome Hannah Montana to the stage tonight to show us the new Hannah Montana products that are be released tonight."

Hannah walks out onto the stages and all the Hannah fans in the mall start cheer at the top of their lungs. Hannah walks over to the mall owner who hands the microphone to Hannah, who takes the microphone from Mr. Sims. Then Hannah waits for the crowd to quiet down and at the same time walks over to the bed that is on the stage, which has the bedspread, pillows with the pillowcases on them and the fitted and unfitted sheets on it.

"The first new product, I am going to show you tonight is the newest bedspread, two pillowcases, fitted and unfitted sheets set that come in the color lavender."

Hannah then walks over to the make over set and she turns her head away from her fans. She then starts coughing into her right hand, when she has stops coughing she picks up the Hannah Montana backstage make over set with her left hand. She then holds the make over set up for all her fans to see, Hannah's then covers up her mouth with her right elbow and starts coughing again. Thirty-eight seconds later Hannah stops coughing and then take a moment to caught her breath before she continues. Once she has caught her breath Hannah continues on.

"This is the new Hannah Montana backstage make over set, when you open up the silver case there is a mirror with light on the sides that light up. The backstage make over set also ah-choo has all my favorite shade of eye shadows, lipsticks, blushes, lip glosses, body glitters and nails decals. The back stage make over set will go great with the Hannah Montana pedicure and manicure kits."

Hannah sets the make over set down and picks up the Locker mirror. She then looks at her dad and Lola that are standing at the edges of the stage. Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stages and then the two of them walk over to Hannah.

"(Lola and Mr. Montana) Do you want our help, Hannah?"

"Yes, can you both pick some of the products up and Ah, Ah, Ah-choo, hold them up for everyone to see?"

"(Lola and Mr. Montana) Sure"

"And bless you."

"Thank, Lola."  
"You are welcome Hannah."

"I apologize that I have been coughing and sneezing. I have a bad head cold."

"(All Hannah fans) It all right Hannah!"

At the same time Lola picks up the lunch box and water bottle that has Hannah pictures on them and Mr. Montana holds up the backpack and the trash can that both have Hannah picture and guitar on them. When Hannah sees that both her best friend and dad have items in both hands she takes a breath and then walks to the front of the stages.

"I am holding the Hannah Montana lavender locker mirror that says Hannah Montana on the top and has daisies in each corner. Ahem, my best friend Lola is holding up a lunch box and a water bottle that have my pictures on them. My dad is holding the trash can up and he is also holding up a backpack and both items have my picture along with my guitar on them."

The three of then puts the items they are holding down and Mr. Montana picks up the Luggage set with the screen-print of Hannah dancing on stage on the front of the luggage set, Lola holds up the lavender table Lamp that has Hannah's picture and her guitar on lamp shade. Then the three of them walk to the front of the stage. Lola is standing on Hannah right and Mr. Montana standing on Hannah left.

"My dad is holding up the Luggage set which has a screen-print picture of me dancing on stage and Lola is ah-choo holding up a lavender table lamp that has my picture and my guitar on the shade."

Hannah walks over to the fake wall that is set up on the stage and that has the Hannah Montana wall sticks on it. At the same time Hannah pulls a tissue out of her left jacket pocket and blows her nose into the tissue. Hannah sees that her dad has picks up the lavender end table with has her guitar on it and sees Lola walks off the stages, as she put the used tissues into her left jean pocket.

"The second to last new products is the lavender end table, which has my guitar on the top of the table. The last items are the Hannah Montana wall sticks that have been put on the fake wall, so everyone can see what ah-choo, ah-choo the wall sticks will look like on a bedroom wall. I want to thank everyone for coming to the mall tonight for the products releases coughing into left hand and as the mall been advertising I will take the time to sign autographs, for all my fans. If you want a picture with me all you need to do is asks and my dad will take a picture of us together."

Hannah walks off the stages, then walks into the crowd, which have start gathering around the food court. She sits down at the table nearest to the stages and her fans form a line in front of the table. The girl at the front of the line has blonde hair and blue eyes and is around fourteen-year-old girl and Hannah notices that the girl is on crutch and that the girl has a purple ankle cast on her right ankle.

"Hannah will you signs my cast and take a picture with me?"

"Sure."

Hannah's sign the girl cast and then Mr. Montana takes a picture of Hannah and the girl together. She then autographs pictures for a set of nine-year-olds girl triple and Mr. Montana takes a group shot of all three girls with Hannah. He then takes an individual pictures of each girl with Hannah. A few minutes Later, Hannah autographs pictures for a set of quadruple there are two girls and two boys and Mr. Montana takes another group pictures and them individual pictures of each of them with Hannah. Near the end of the autographs signing Lola walks over to the house of soup and orders two bowls of chicken tortilla soup for her and Hannah, then orders a bowl of lobster corn chowder for Mr. Montana and gets three bottles of water for each of them. When the order is ready Lola's carry the tray over to the table that Hannah and her dad are sitting at and at the sometime Hannah is signing the last autograph for a girl around seven that has long red hair and a neon pink cast on her left arm. Hannah signs a picture for the girl and Hannah's also sign the girl arm cast. Then Mr. Montana takes a picture of his daughter with the seven-year-old girl. Lola has just set the tray on the table where she is sitting, then set the bowl of lobster corn chowder in front of where Mr. Montana is sitting at and then set one of the bowls of chicken tortilla soups near Hannah. Lola then set a bottle of water in front of Hannah and Mr. Montana soup bowl.

"Thank you Hannah for signing a picture and my arm cast and taking a picture with me and I love your music!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah-choo, you are welcome Katie."

"Bless you Hannah and Lola I love your bubble gum pink hair, pink is my favorite color."

"Thanks Katie and I love the color of your arm cast."

"Thanks, mom Hannah's friend talked to me."

"I know, now let go so Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana can eat their dinner."

"Ok mom!"

Hannah watch Katie and her mom walk away from the food court, as she pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket. She then blows her nose several times, she puts the used tissue in her left jean pocket and then eat a spoonful of soup. Just then all their cellphone start beeping and reminds come up onto the screens, all three of them look at they cellphone and see that the message on the screens says, do not forget about the eleven o'clock flight to Crowley Corners, Tennessee for the Isabella Rose concert tomorrow night and at the same time Jackson walks over to his dad, sister and sister friend.

"We need to get going if we are going to make the flight, I have all the outfits Hannah will need for tomorrow in my car along with all of our suitcase. Also, here is a gym bag for Lola and a gym bag for Hannah with a change of clothing, so they can sneak into the restroom and changes."

"Ok, You go ahead of us Jackson and the three of us will meet you in the airport parking lot to get our bags."

"Ok, Dad."

Jackson hand Hannah a gym bag and then hand Lola a gym bag. He then walks away from his dad, sister and sister best friend. Jackson then walks toward the door of the mall. Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana finish eating they soups and then stand up from the table, the girls grab their gym bags and then all three of them head to the dressing room to get Hannah makeup case and the girls pause.

"Miley and Lilly go get change really fast and then meet me at the suv."

"(Lilly and Miley) Ok."

The two girls grab their purse and then walks out of the dressing room and head to the restroom. Miley dad garbs the makeup case and then leave the dressing room. He walks out of the mall and then walks over to his suv. He open the hatch of his suv and put the makeup case into the suv. Meanwhile, in the mall Lilly has finish getting changes and is waiting for Miley to finish getting changes. Lilly can hear Miley coughing in the first restroom stall and also hear that Miley has started to make a wheezing sound. Miley opens up the restroom stall and walks out of the stall, wearing a pair of purple workout pants, a purple tee shirt and the matching purple jacket and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Miley sees that Jackson had pack Lilly a pair of blue Jeans, a black T-shirt and gray jacket. The two girls walk out the restroom and Miley walks over to a drink machine. She puts a dollar and fifty cents into the drink machine and she gets a bottle of apple juice. Then the two friends walk through the mall and outside to the Mr. Stewart suv, once Lilly and Miley are in the suv Mr. Stewart start driving to the airport.


	7. Chapter Seven: Rough start to Saturday!

Author note: Mamaw Ruthie Ray Stewart's farmhouse looks like the yellow farmhouse that is seen in the Hannah Montana's movie from 2009, but Mamaw's farmhouse is white.

Chapter Seven: Rough start to Saturday!  
It's a beautiful October morning, in Crowley Corners, Tennessee and its already sixty-five degrees outside and is supposed to get up to 75 degrees by afternoon. Lilly who is wearing her black nightshirt and her black sweatpant is sitting on the porch swing and is talking to her mother on her cellphone. Mr. Stewart is in the living room that is to the left side of the house when you come through the front door and the living room is also across from the laundry room on the left-hand side if looking at the door of the room and sitting on the couch and the downstairs half-bath is to the right if facing half-bath and it is next to the kitchen. Mr. Stewart is reading the Saturday morning newspaper. Mamaw is in the kitchen, which is at the back of the house and in between the half bath on the left and breakfast area that is one the right side and the kitchen is across from the front door when you walk into the house and she is cooking breakfast for her son, grandson, granddaughter and Lilly. Jackson is still asleep in his bedroom, which is the bedroom at the end of the hall and to the right of the staircase when you have just come upstairs. Jackson's bedroom is the second bedroom after the staircase and it is also his childhood bedroom. Miley is still asleep sitting up in the bottom bed of the bunk bed, in the bedroom that she and Lilly are sharing and the room is Miley's childhood bedroom. Miley's bedroom is the first bedroom that is to the right after the staircase if your back is to the staircase.  
Miley wakes up and pulls her pillows down onto the bed and then lay down in her bed, because she is tired of sleeping sitting up. But no sooner then lay her head down on the pillows she starts coughing and sits back up in bed. She reaches over to the nightstand/dresser that is next to the bunk bed and grabs a tissue out of the tissue box and starts coughing up mucus into the tissue. When she stops coughing, Miley gets out of bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Miley open up the bedroom door and then walks into the upstairs hallway, Miley then walks across the hall and into the bathroom that is across from her bedroom and as she is closing the bathroom door Miley is thinking I can't believe how awful I feel this morning. I believe that I have all the symptoms a person can have when they're sick. Miley walks over to the bathroom sink and opens up the medicine cabinet that is over the sink. She then takes the digital thermometer and one of the probe cover out of the medicine cabinet. Miley's puts the cover onto the thermometer, then turns the thermometer on and puts the digital thermometer into her mouth. Miley then sits down on the edge of the claw foot tub and waits for the thermometer to beep. In addition Miley's is thinking to herself I wish that I did not have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose, a cough, a sore throat. I also wish that I were not making a wheezing sound every time I take a breath, a fever, loss of appetite and chest pain when I take a deep breath. The thermometer start beeping and Miley take the thermometer out of her mouth. Miley's looks at the digital display and see that her fever is up to 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit, she turns the thermometer off and then takes the probe cover off the thermometer. She then throws the use probe cover into the bathroom trash can.  
Meanwhile, downstairs Lilly has just walk through the front door of the house into the foyer. Mr. Stewart stop reading the newspaper and looks toward the front door to see Lilly walking over to the staircase, which is on the left side if you have just come into the house. Mr. Stewart stands up from the couch in the living room and he walks over to the staircase that Lilly has just started to walk up. Lilly stop walking and looks at Robby Stewart, who has just reach the staircase with the newspaper in his right hand.

"How is your grandmother doing this morning Lilly?"

"She waked up last night, but her doctor had to give her a sedative drug to keep her asleep, because when she moves the pain get too much and her heart beat would go crazy. So she is still on a ventilator, but her doctor is going to reduce the sedative drug, a little each day until she is winged off completely from the sedative and then the doctor will take her off of the ventilator. "

"That good that she finally woke up after the surgery, but not so good that the doctor had to put her back to sleep. Does your grandmother doctor know if she will be able to walk again, Lilly?'

"No, it is not good that her doctor had to put her back to sleep, but she shouldn't be moving around right now anyway, so I guesses being put back to sleep will give her time to heal. Also, her doctor thinks that she will be able to walk again with the aid of a walker at first and later with a cane, but she will have to use a cane the rest of her life, but that better then having to use a wheelchair the rest of her life."

"That good and I hope she has a speedy recover, can you please go get Miley and Jackson up and tell them breakfast is going to be ready soon?"

"Sure Robby."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Robby."

Lilly walks upstairs and a minute later walks up to Jackson bedroom door first. After a few minutes of knocking on Jackson's bedroom door and yelling at him to get up, because breakfast is going to be ready soon. Jackson opens up his bedroom door, he then walks right past Lilly without saying a word to her and goes downstairs. Lilly then checks Miley's childhood bedroom for her best friend, but Miley is not in the bedroom. Lilly then hears her best friend coughing and a few seconds later she hears a gaging sound coming from the bathroom. Lilly walks up to the bathroom door and knocks on the door.

"It's Lilly."

"Ahem, you can come in Lilly."

Lilly open up the bathroom door, then walks into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Lilly then looks at her best friend who is leaning against the white claw foot tub with her eyes close. Lilly sees that Miley is pale and that she has a red nose from blowing her nose so much. Lilly also notices that Miley has bags under her eyes and that she is shivering despite wearing a long sleeve pink pajama shirt and match pajama pants. Lilly kneels down in front of her best friend and gives her a worried look.

"What is wrong Miley?"

"I have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose, a cough, a sore throat. Ah-choo I am sneezing a lot and I am making a wheezing sound when I breathe. Coughing I am also fatigue, along with having a Fever of 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit, a loss of appetite and coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus. Also, my nasal discharge is greenish yellow too and I am having chest pain, when I take a deep breath."

"That is not good Miley it sounds like you have pneumonia. Maybe you should cancel tonight, concert?"

"No Lilly, I have never canceled a concert before coughing and I am not going to Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo starts now! Isabella Rose and her family really need Hannah's help."

"But Miley you are really sick and you can reschedule the concert after you are health."

"(Rubbing her eyes) I say no, I am doing the ah-choo concert tonight Lilly, I know Isabella and her family and they did not have a lot of money before the fire, because Isabella medical bills were so high and now they are having a really hard time paying for everyday expenses since they lost the clothing boutique that was attached to the house when the fire burnt both of them down."

"Ok, it's your choice if you want to do the show tonight and not mine, I am just worried about you is all."

"I know that Lilly, but coughing I will be fine after I take some cold and flu medicine!"

Miley starts coughing again and she is coughing so hard its making her gag on the mucus that is trying to come up. She gets back up on her knees and leans over the toilet and start coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus, into the toilet. Lilly hold Miley's ponytail, so it does not get in her face. After Miley stops coughing up mucus Lilly lets go of her best friends' ponytail and Miley sits back down on the floor, then leans up against the claw foot tub and shut her eyes.

"Miley's we should head downstairs seeing that your dad told me to come get you, because breakfast is going to be ready soon."

"I will meet you ah-choo downstairs in a minute Lilly."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and grabs a tissue from the box on the back of the toilet and hands the tissue to her best friend. Miley takes the tissue from Lilly and blows her nose into the tissue. At the same time Lilly walks over to the bathroom door and once at the door opens up the door, then walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. Lilly walks over to the staircase and goes downstairs.  
At the same time Miley stand up and looks into the mirror that is on the front of the medicine cabinet door and see why Lilly was giving her a worried look, because she is pale, along with having a red nose and bags under her eyes.

"(Talking to herself) I look awful this morning, but my voice has come back, which is good."

Miley walks over to the bathroom door and open up the door. She walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway, then walks across the hall and into her childhood bedroom. She then walks over to the nightstand/dresser and grabs a handful of tissues from the tissue box that on the nightstand/dresser. She puts the tissues into the right pocket of her pajama pants and then walks out of the bedroom. She walks to the staircase wishing that she was not sick so she could ride Blue Jean, but know she is unable to visit her horse on this visit. When Miley's gets to the staircase she stops walking and pulls a tissue out of her right pajama pocket. Miley starts blowing her nose into the tissue and looks into her grandmas' bedroom, which is to your left when you have came upstairs and your back is to the staircase.  
Miley heads downstairs and once downstairs, Miley walks into the living room still blowing her nose. Miley sees her dad, brother and Lilly sitting in the living room, so she walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch between her dad and Lilly. Robby looks at his daughter and can tell by just looking at Miley that she still does not feel well and that her fever has went up. Robby puts his right hand onto his daughters' forehead and knows for sure that her fever has gone up.

"Miley's have you taken your temperature this morning?"

"Yes and my fever is up to 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit ah-choo. I also have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose and I have a cough and I keep sneezing, coughing into her hands. I have a sore throat and I am making a wheezing sound when I breathe ah-choo. I am also fatigue, have a loss of appetite. Ah, Ah, Ah, ah-choo, I am also coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus. In addition my nasal discharge is also greenish yellow color too and I am having chest pain, when I take a deep breath."

"That not good, I know that I should have taken you to see the doctor Thursday or Friday. I thinking that we should cancel tonight concert and talk to Isabella mom and dad and reschedule the concert after you are health."

"No Dad, I have never canceled a concert before and I am not going to start canceling concerts now, I am ah-choo doing the show tonight. I will be fine coughing once I get some cold and flu medicine in me."

"It is your choice, but Miley at lest think about canceling and reschedule once you are well!"

"No, coughing I already tell you I am doing ah-choo the show tonight nothing is going to stop me from doing ah-choo the benefit concert for Isabella Rose and her family."

"Ok, don't bite my head off!"

"Sorry I am grumpy and I feel awful right now, because the cold medicine I take last night has wear off, sniffle, coughing."

"Breakfast is ready Lilly, Robby, Jackson and Miley come and get it!"

Lilly, Jackson and Robby stand up right away and then the three of them start to walks toward the kitchen. Robby and Lilly stop walking and look at Miley who is still sitting on the couch. Lilly and Robby see that Miley's is coughing into a tissue, Miley sees that her dad and best friend are watching her cough into the tissue, so Miley waves at them to let her best friend and dad know to go ahead of her. Robby and Lilly walk into the kitchen and leave Miley alone in the living room. Mamaw looks up from putting biscuit and gravy on Jackson plate when Lilly and Robby walk into the kitchen.

"Where is Miley?"

"She will be in shortly mom. She was having a coughing fit when you call us!"

"Ok Robby, you and Lilly grab a plate and get in line behind Jackson."

"(Robby and Lilly) ok."

Lilly and Robby grab a plate and then get in line behind Jackson. At the same time Mamaw goes back to putting biscuit and gravy onto Jackson's plate. A minute later Jackson walks over to the breakfast area and he sits down at the table. Mamaw has just started putting biscuit and gravy onto her son plate, when Miley walks into the kitchen and walks over to the breakfast area. Miley's sits down across from Jackson's at the table and by now Mamaw is putting biscuit and gravy on Lilly plate and Robby has sat down next to Jackson at the table in the breakfast area.

"Miley why did you not get in line to get some biscuit and gravy?"

"I'm not in the mood for biscuit and gravy Mamaw ah-choo!"

"Do you want cinnamon flavor cream of wheat instead of the biscuit and gravy, Miley?"

"Sure Mamaw that sound good, coughing!"

"Ok, then I will make you some cinnamon flavor cream of wheat."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and do you want some hot water with honey in it to Miley?"

"Yes, please Mamaw!"

Lilly sits down next to her best friend at the table that is in the breakfast area. At the same time Mamaw has started to make cinnamon flavor cream of wheat and heating up a mug full of hot water with honey in the water for her granddaughter to eat and drink for breakfast. And since it is the cream of wheat is instant it only takes a couple minutes to cook and heat up the water and honey.  
A few minutes later Mamaw carrying the bowl of cinnamon flavor cream of wheat in her right hand along the mug of warm water and honey in her left hand and walks over to the table and set the bowl of cinnamon flavor cream of wheat, along with the mug of hot water and honey down in front of Miley. Mamaw then goes and gets herself a plate of biscuit and gravy, a few moments later Mamaw joins Jackson, Robby, Lilly and Miley at the table and she sits down next to her son. Miley stop eating and pull a tissue out of her right pajama pant pocket, then blows her nose several time using the same tissue, thinking to herself I wish that my nose would stop running.

"Miley's have you taken anything for your cold this morning?"

"Not yet Mamaw, I think I want to go Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo the store and get something different then what I have right now, because it is not working."

"I will take you after you eat and get dress Miley."

"Thank you coughing, dad."

The rest of breakfast no one talks, they just eat they breakfasts. Miley is the first one to finish eating and she gets up and takes the mug, bowl and spoon over to the kitchen sink. She puts her mug, spoon and bowl into the sink and then walks out of the kitchen and goes upstairs to her bedroom. At the sometime Lilly, Jackson and Robby each take a turn getting a second helping of biscuit and gravy and Mamaw has started washes the breakfast dishes.  
Meanwhile upstairs in Miley's bedroom, she has change into a pair of lite blue jeans and a sky blue long sleeve shirt and is currently sitting on the bottom buck of the bed and is trying to catch her breath, because she has just stopped coughing.

"(Talking to herself) I can't believe that ah-choo, ah-choo I am having so much difficulty catching my breath."

A minute later, she stands up and walks out of the bedroom, then walks into the bathroom and takes her ponytail down. Miley grabs her hairbrush and starts brushing her hair, then start putting her hair into a ponytail. Once Miley has finished putting her hair into the ponytail Miley start having another coughing fit and the coughing fit last a whole minute. Miley grabs her toothbrush out of the toothbrush holder on the bathroom sink and turns the water on and then Miley puts her toothbrush under the water and once the toothbrush is wet, Miley grabs her toothpaste off of the sink. Once she has put toothpaste onto the toothbrush Miley start brushing her teeth.  
At the same time Lilly comes running up the staircase and then Lilly runs up to the open bathroom door. Lilly walks into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush. Lilly wet her toothbrush down, then picks up the toothpaste and opens up the toothpaste. Once she has put toothpaste onto her toothbrush, Lilly brushes her tooth. She finishes brushing her teeth before her best friend, so Lilly runs out of the bathroom and into Miley's childhood bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lilly's comes out of the bedroom two minutes later and is wearing a pair of lite blue jeans with ripped knees, a v-neck white grayish T-shirt with a black tank top under the T-shirt and a gray lightweight hoodie jacket unzipped. Lilly walks into the bathroom to see Miley has finish brush her teeth and is now blowing her nose into a tissue. Lilly grabs her hair brush and start brushing her blonde hair.

"Miley, your dad says that we will leave for the store as soon as you and I have finish getting ready."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Lilly ah-choo but why are you coming ah-choo with us?"

"I want to buy my mom a thinking about you card and I also want to buy a get well card for my grandmother too."

"That sweet Lilly ah-choo."

"Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Lilly's has finish brushing her hair, so she puts her brush down on the edge of the bathroom sink. Lilly and Miley walk out of the bathroom and the two of them walks down the hallway to the staircase. Miley and Lilly go downstair and walk over to the front door. Lilly puts on her black and white checker sneaker and Miley puts her white sneaker on. At the same time Robby Stewart walks up to his daughter and Lilly and he sees that the two girls are ready to go.

"Let me go and get the keys to the rental suv and then we will leave."

"(Miley and Lilly) ok."

Robby walks out of the foyer and goes upstairs, once upstair he turns right. Then he walks down the hallway and walks into the bedroom that is next to the bathroom and across from Jackson's bedroom. He walks over to the dresser and grabs the keys off the top of the dresser. He then walks out of the bedroom that he used to share with his late wife and goes downstairs.  
A minute and half later Miley, Lilly and Robby walk out of the house and to the red suv that Robby renting from the airport last night. Miley gets into the suv on the front passenger side, Lilly gets into the suv from the back passengers' door and Robby gets into the suv from the driver side door. Once all three of them have buckled they seat belts Robby turns on the suv and puts the suv into drive. He then starts driving toward downtown and on the way to downtown Lilly looks out the suv window and takes in the landscape that are going by. She is surprise at how beautiful the small country town of Crowley Corners, Tennessee is and she instantly knows why Miley loves come back to her hometown. When Robby turns the suv onto the road that lead to downtown Lilly soon sees the old brink building that make up the small downtown area. Lilly takes in the scenery of downtown as Miley dad drives toward the store. A minute later Robby Stewart is parallel parking in front of Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store.

"We are here Lilly."

"Ok."

Miley, Lilly and Robby get out of the suv and Robby hits the lock button that is on the remote suv door controller key ring. Then the three of them walk into Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store. Lilly walks over to the stationery section of the store and then walk up to the card displays. At the same time Miley and Robby walks over to the rows of shelves that have all the cold medicines on display and after looking at all the cold medicines on the shelves, Miley grabs a box of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules and a box of Lull away cold and flu capsules and Miley's shows the boxes to her dad, who takes the boxes from her and reads both of them.

"I think during the day the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules would be good, because it has a pain reliever/fever reducer, cough suppressant, expectorant and nasal decongestant, this will give you some relief and make the mucus thinner and easy to cough up. (Start too whispering into his daughter-left ear) and I think that Lull away cold and flu capsules, will be good for this evening at the concert and for bedtime because of the pain reliever/fever reducer, Antihistamine and cough suppressant and the nasal decongestant, which will allow you to be able to get some sleep along, with being able to perform without coughing a lot and it will help with the runny nose and nasal congested too. You have made two good choices."

"Sniffling, let go see if Lilly found the cards that she wants to get ah-choo."

"You go ahead, I will go buy the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules and the Lull away cold and flu capsules and a bottle of water for you!"

"Ok, dad."

Miley walks away from her dad and she walks over to the stationery section of the store. Miley then walks over to the card displays, coughing into her right hand and finds Lilly looking at the thinking of you cards. Miley sees that Lilly already selected, which get well card she is getting for her grandmother. The card has a light brown bear with casts from the waist down included both hip and the casts go too just above the knees on both of the legs and the card says get well soon above the bear. Miley sees that Lilly has selected a second get well card, but can't see what is on the second card. Miley's nose has starts runny again, so Miley pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and starts blowing her nose into the tissue, which make Lilly jump. Lilly turns around and sees Miley standing there and also sees that her best friend is blowing her nose into the tissue.  
Lilly goes back to looking at the thinking about you cards and grabs a card with a picture of a cat on a skateboard and above the cat it says I have been thinking about you a lot. Under the cat it says and I miss you. Lilly also grabs the envelope that goes with the card and then Lilly and Miley walks over to the check out counter and Lilly notices that the cashier and half owners of the store Jannette has long blonde hair and blues eyes. Lilly also notices that the cashier is a tall beautiful woman, then Lilly and Miley notice that Miley dad is talking to the pharmacist and other half owner Jase and he is a tall man with brown hair, hazel eyes and that the man is very handsome. The cashier rings up the cards and the puts the cards into a bag. A few moments later Lilly pays for the three cards.  
Lily is taking the bag with the cards in it when Miley starts coughing again, but this time the thick mucus gets caught in her throat. Miley starts gaging and pulls another tissue out of the right jean pocket of her pant. Miley tries to cough the mucus up into the tissues, but is not able to cough up the mucus and starts gaging harder. Miley puts her right hand over her mouth and runs behind the counter. When Miley reaches the trash can that is under the counter and near the cash register, she starts throwing up greenish yellow mucus into the trash can, Jannette grab Miley's ponytail and keep Miley's hair out of her face. After two minute of throwing up mucus and a little bite of cream of wheat Miley's stop getting sick to her stomach and Jannette lets go of Miley's ponytail. Miley looks around the store and sees her dad, Lilly, Jannette and Jase looking at her. Miley walks around to the front of the counter with her hands in her jean pocket, wishing that everyone would stop staring at her. Robby walks up to his daughter and puts his hand onto Miley shoulder and gives her a worried look.

"Are you all right Miley?"

"Yes I am fine, the thick mucus got stuck in my throat and it made me gag, then it made me throw up the mucus is all, dad."

"The Lull away severe cold and flu capsules will help loosen that thick phlegm and also make it easier for you to cough up the phlegm, Miley."

"Ahem, that what my dad say Jase, but he uses the word mucus and not Phlegm, But ah-choo being a pharmacist it is more professional for you to use the word Phlegm."

"(Jase and Jannette) Miley and Robby do you know that Jackson taking our daughter Jenny to the Hannah Montana concert tonight?"

"(Miley and Robby) No."

"I know that my son had a date, but Jackson did not tell me whom he was taken."

"It's great that y'all coming down for the concert tonight that Hannah Montana giving to raise money for the Rose family, because the Rose family can use all the support and help they can get right now. But it looks like Miley is going to end up staying at her Mamaw house, in bed and not going to the concert tonight."

"Yes, that is right I am staying at Mamaw ah-choo, ah-choo house and resting tonight. That is my plan, because I need to get health, Jase!"

"We should be going now Lilly and Miley."

"(Miley and Lilly) Ok."

(Jase and Jannette) Bye."

"(Lilly, Miley and Robby) Bye."

Miley, Lilly and Robby walk to the doors of the store and just as the three of them reach the doors a blonde hair girl with hazel eyes, that is Jackson's age walk through the doors of the store. The girl walks over to Jase and Jannette, Lilly looks at the girl that is now talking to Jase and Jannette and notices that she has the same colored hair as Jannette. Lilly also notices the girl has the same color eyes as Jase. Lilly looks at her best friend and then she whispers into Miley's right ear.

"Is that Jenny?"

"Yes"

"She is beautiful!"

"I knew, she has always been beautiful and Jackson has had a crush on her forever, Lilly."

"Are you cold, because you are shivering, Miley?"

"Yes I am freezing Lilly!"

"Miley, take my gray hoodie jacket!"

"Are you sure Lilly?"

"Yes"

Lilly takes off her gray hoodie jacket and hands the jacket to her best friend, who takes the jacket from Lilly. Miley puts the gray hoodie jacket on right away and then zips the jacket up. Lilly and Miley see that Robby has already walked out the doors, so the two of them start walking again and try to catch up to Robby Stewart who is almost to the red suv. By the time Lilly and Miley reach the suv Miley dad is already behind the wheel waiting for his daughter and Lilly to get into the suv. Miley opens the passengers' door and gets into the suv and Lilly open up the back passengers' door and gets into the suv too.  
Once in the suv Lilly and Miley put their seat belts on and as Robby pulls out of the parking spot, Miley pulls the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules box out of the pharmacy and stationery store bag and open up the box. She then takes the bottle out of the box and opens up the bottle of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules. She pours two capsules into her left hand and then takes the bottle of water out of the bag. Miley opens the water bottle and puts the two capsules into her mouth. She takes a couple of sips of water and swallows the capsules and the water. Miley looks at the clock display on suv dash and sees that its 9:50 a.m., which mean that her next dose of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are due at either at 3:50 p.m. or at four o'clock, seeing that the box of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules say to take two capsules every six hours if need. "So Miley you were just joking when you said that you are planing on staying at your Mamaw house tonight?"

"Yes, I ah-choo was only joking, but I had to keep the Hannah secret, Lilly."

"You mean that your hometown does not know that you are Hannah Montana?"

"No, at times I feel bad about that because, coughing the whole time I live here and said that I wanting to be a famous pop singer the whole ah-choo town support me and help me to get to where I am now, which is why I want to help Isabella Rose and her family. And now that I am a famous singer. I am able to help them in return, coughing (into left-hand)!"

"Maybe you should tell your hometown who you are tonight and tell them the reason behind your choice to not use your real name and ask them to keep your secret for everyone else, the towns' people will keep your secret from the world, Miley."

"I do not know there will be reports at the concert tonight."

"But they will be for town."

"Lilly it is too big of a risk for Miley to take, if she tells everyone who she is at tonight concert one of these reports might find it to tempting not to tell the paparazzo and then Miley secret would be out and she would not be able to go to school or have any kind of a normal life."

"I guess you are right Robby."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me tell my secret anytime soon, because I am not ready to give up the little bit of normal life that I have, but then again Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-Choo I think that we can trust the people of Crowley Corners, Tennessee and if anyone deserves to know my coughing secret it's all the town people of Crowley Corners my hometown dad!"

"Miley's It is your choice if you want to tell the people of your hometown and I will support you on whatever choice that you make."

"Thanks dad."

The rest of the short ride back to Mamaw's house was quiet and Miley was thinking about what Lilly say about telling Crowley Corners that Hannah Montana is really Miley Stewart and the reasons that she goes by Hannah Montana, is to have a normal life and be able to go to school. Also, to be able to hang out with her friends without being followed around by paparazzo all the time, but she still is not sure if she can trust her hometown. Lilly is reading a text message that Oliver has sent her. After she has finish reading the message, Lilly's text messages Oliver back right away to let him know what going on with her grandmother.  
A short time later Robby pulls the suv up to Mamaw's house Lilly, Miley and Robby see Earl and Pearl Stewart truck there. Lilly and Robby get out of the suv first and Miley gets out after she stops coughing up mucus into a handful of tissues. Then the three of them walk up to the porch of the house and Robby opens up the front door. When the three of them walk through the front door, all three of them looks to they right and into the dining room. Miley, Lilly and Robby see a stack of plates, silverware and glass on the dining room table. Lilly, Miley and Robby then see Jackson sitting in the great room, which is the second living room on the right-hand side and it's the room off of the dinning room and breakfast area and he is watching tv. Lilly, Miley and Robby can also hear Mamaw, Earl and Pearl talking in the kitchen. Miley carrying her bag for the pharmacy and stationery store walks into the living room that on the left side when you come into the house and sits down on the couch. Miley then takes her shoes off and lays down on the couch. At the same time Lilly walks into the breakfast area carrying the pharmacy and stationery store bag with the cards in the bag. She sees Pearl, Earl, Mamaw and Robby in the kitchen.

"Ruthie, can I call you Ruthie?"

"Yes Lilly you can call me Ruthie or Mamaw if you want to."

"Mamaw can I have a pen?"

"Sure, Robby please gets Lilly a pen to use, Because my hands are covered in raw turkey juice and blood and I need to throw out the turkey inner. Then I need to wash my hands and wash off the counter top Robby."

"Yes mom and when is the turkey going to be ready?"

"It is a 24lbs turkey, so the earliest it will be ready is 1:13p.m., so we will eat shortly after that or at two o'clock at the latest."

"Ok, but why are you cooking that large of a turkey?"

"Because that is the size of turkey that Earl brought back from hurting, yesterday."

"Ok. I am sure that all of the turkey will get eaten."

"I still need the pen."

"I will get it now, Lilly."

"Thanks, Robby."

Robby goes and gets Lilly a pen and then he gives the pen to her. Lilly sits down at the table and then Lilly takes the cards out of the bag. Lilly gets to work on putting messages in each of the cards. At the same time Pearl and Earl has gone into the living room to see they niece Miley.

"Hi aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl, how is Blue Jean?"

"Blue Jean is doing well, but on the other hand I hear that you are a very sick girl, but you are still going to do the concert tonight!"

"Coughing I am not that sick ah-choo Uncle Earl."

"You sound very sick to me, Miley Stewart, but I respect your choice to still do Isabella Rose benefit concert tonight."

Thanks Aunt Pearl."

"You look feverish have you taken your temperature this morning?"

"Yes I have, but not since before breakfast Aunt Pearl."

"I am going to get the thermometer and take your temperature Miley!"

With that Pearl walks out of the living room and head upstairs to get the thermometer from the bathroom. A minute and half later Pearl walks back into the living room and walks over to Miley. Pearl sits down on the edge of the couch and then Pearl takes the cover off the thermometer. Pearl puts a probe cover onto the thermometer and turns the thermometer on. Pearl then hands the thermometer to her niece and Miley puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth. She then looks at the digital display and sees that her fever is now 104.0 degrees Fahrenheit. She hands the digital thermometer to her aunt Pearl, who looks at the digital display and sees that her niece fever is 104.0 degrees Fahrenheit. Pearl gives Miley a look that says I am very worried about you.

"We need to get your fever down, Miley!"

"Aunt Pearl the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules should kick in about nineteen minutes and it has a pain and fever relieve in it."

"Yes that should help Miley, but I am still going to go get a washcloth and wet the washcloth down with cool water. Then I'm going to bring the cool washcloth over to you and put the cool washcloth onto your forehead."

"Ok aunt Pearl."

Aunt Pearl set the thermometer down on the coffee table and walks over to the door of the half bath, which is across for the living room and next to the kitchen. She opens the half bath door and walks into the half bath. Pearl then walks over to the sink and open up the top drawer that is under the sink on the right side. Then takes a washcloth out of the drawer, then she shut the drawer. Pearl turns the water on and puts her hand under the water to feel the water temperatures. When the water is the right temperature, she puts the washcloth under the water and gets it wet. Pearl then rings the washcloth out, so that the washcloth is not soaking wet. She turns the water off, then walks out of the half bath and into the living room. Pearl walks over to Miley and hands her the washcloth, Miley puts the washcloth on her forehead and then lays her head down on the arm of the couch and shut her eyes. At the same time Lilly comes walking into the living room carrying three cards in her right hand. Two of the cards are in envelopes and one the card is not in an envelope.

"Miley the third card that I brought today is for you."

"Thank you."

Miley opens her eyes and takes the card from Lilly. Miley looks at the card and sees the front of the card has a white horse with a pink blanket lay over it back and a thermometer in its mouth. Above the horse, are the words I hear you are under the weather. Miley opens the card and sees that on the inside it says I hope you feel better soon. Miley then sees that Lilly has written good luck tonight, I hope you are able to make it through the concert and that you can take a couple weeks off from being Hannah afterwards to get well. You're best friend Lilly, Miley looks up at her best friend and gives her a huge grin.

"Thanks again Lilly and the horse look like Blue Jean."

"I know, when I saw the card at the store, I could not help myself I had to buy the card for you."

"I am tired, I think that I am going to try and take a nap Lilly."

"That fine, I am going to go mail my cards and then sit outside until the late lunch/early dinner is ready."

"Ok."

Miley takes the washcloth off of her forehead and then stands up from the couch. Lilly and Miley carrying the washcloth in her right hand walk out of the living room toward the staircase and front door. Lilly opens the front door then walks out of the front door and shut the door behind her.  
At the same time Miley walks upstairs and walks into her childhood bedroom, then Miley walks over to the bunk bed and set the washcloth on the nightstand/dresser. Miley sits down on the bottom bunk and then rearranges her pillows so that her head is propped up and then lay back against the pillows and grabs the washcloth off of the nightstand/dresser. Miley then puts the washcloth back onto her forehead and shut her eyes. As she lays in the bed trying to fall to sleep, Miley is hope that she feels better when she wakes up from the nap. She takes a deep breath and start coughing, she grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand/dresser and starts cough up mucus, a lot easier then when she got up that morning. She tosses the used tissue into the trash can and then shut her eyes. Miley falls asleep, knowing that the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are working.


	8. Chapter eight: The show must go on part

Author note: This chapter has the topic of pregnancy that the Disney channel would never cover, but it is an issue that does affect some teenager, this instance Lilly and Oliver are the one that is effect by a pregnancy.

Chapter eight: The show must go on part one  
Its twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Miley has been asleep since 10:15a.m. and she is still sound asleep in her childhood bedroom. Lilly has come in from outside and is sitting on the floor of Miley's childhood bedroom. Lilly is on her laptop looking up early pregnancy symptoms and is thinking to herself, I can't believe that this could be happen to me. Oliver and I have only had sex twice, the first time was twelve days ago and the second time was seven and half days ago. I know that I'm only six and half days late and it could just be stress, but what if I am pregnant? As she looks at the early symptoms of pregnancy Lilly sees that feeling tired and mood swings, like crying more then normal are two of the signs. Lilly then sees that swollen or tender breasts is another sign of pregnancy. She sighs because her breasts are swollen and tender and that cramping is another early pregnancy sign that happens to some women.  
Lilly closes the internet down and then turns the laptop off, wishing that she never look up early pregnancy symptoms. She gets out the book that she is reading for English class, which is Hamlet and open up the book to the first chapter. At the same time she starts crying, for the fourth time in three days and normal she never cries. Lilly wipes the tears from her face wishing that Miley was awake, so she could talk to her best friend. Lilly stands up and looks at Miley, but she cannot bring herself to wake up her best friend. Lilly does cover Miley up with her bedspread and takes the washcloth off her friends' forehead, because the washcloth is no longer wet. Lilly then grabs her cellphone and set the cellphone on top of the Hamlet book. Then Lilly walks over to the bedroom door and opens up the door. She looks at Miley one last time, then walks out of the bedroom closing the bedroom door behind her.  
Lilly heads downstairs and then walks into the breakfast area and opens the sliding glass door that lead to the back deck. Lilly walks outside and shut the sliding glass door behind her, then walks over to the edge of the deck and sit down on the steps of the deck. Then Lilly set the book onto the deck and looks down at her cellphone that is setting on top of the book, thinking about whom she wants to talk too or if she wants to text message Oliver or her mom. Lilly chose her mom and grab her cellphone, she then sent her mom a text message saying I need to talk to you about something important. Can you call me back right away mommy? She then set her cellphone down on the deck and picks up her book. Lilly starts to read Hamlet and is trying to keep her mind off the subject of pregnancy.  
Meanwhile, inside the house Robby, Mamaw and Pearl are busy in the kitchen. Mamaw is busy making a fruit salad and at the same time Pearl is busy making a chickpea salad. In addition Robby is checking on the baked sweet potatoes, baked potatoes and the turkey, despite Mamaw and Pearl not asking him for help.

"Robby Ray Stewart you are getting under Pearl and my feet, if you want to help get Jackson and set the dining room table, so that the dining room table is ready when the food is ready!"

"Yes mom!"

Robby walks out of the kitchen and walks toward the dining room. When Robby gets into the dining room, he sees that Jackson is talking on his cellphone, Robby start setting the dinning room table on his own.  
At the same time outside Lilly cellphone has started beeping. Lilly puts her book down and picks up her cellphone, she sees that her mother has text messages her back. Lilly opens the text message and sees that it says I am so sorry, but I can't talk right now because your grandfather having a hissy fit about not getting to see his wife enough and how long she will be away from home, bye. Lilly close the text message and grab her book, then stands up from the deck. Lilly then walks up to the sliding glass door and open up the door. Lily walks inside the house, shutting the door behind her and then walks into the kitchen and walks over to the refrigerator and open up the door of the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Lilly then shut the refrigerator door and open up the bottle of water and takes a couple sips of water, as she walks out of the kitchen. Lilly then walks toward the staircase and when she reaches the staircase Lilly begins to head upstairs, but she stops walking upstairs when Robby comes running over to the staircase, as she waiting for her best friends dad to reach the staircase Lilly takes a couple more sips of water. When Robby gets to the staircase, he leans up against the railing of the staircase and looks at Lilly and he can tell that Lilly has been crying again, which is not like his daughter best friend, the first time he ever sees Lilly's cry was on Thursday.

"Is everything all right Lilly, it looks like you have been crying?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just miss my mom and Oliver is all."

"You know, that you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, Lilly."

"Yeah, but everything fine really it is just PMS and misses my mom and Oliver is all."

"Ok I will drop it and take your word for it. Can you wake up Miley and let her know that dinner will be ready in about forty minute?"

"Sure, but maybe I should wait till it's near to dinner to wake up Miley. So she can get as much rest as she can, so she is well rest for tonight concert Robby!"

"That fine, Lilly as long as she is up for dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and then I will wake Miley up."

"That fine."

Lilly walks upstairs and at the same time Robby is watching his daughter best friend walking up the stairs and knows something is bothering Lilly other then Miley being so sick or her grandmother being in the hospital or missing Oliver.  
Once upstairs Lilly walks into Miley's childhood bedroom and grabs her shampoo, conditioners and other shower items, then goes into the bathroom to take her shower. When Lilly gets out of the shower thirty minutes later and walks into Miley's childhood bedroom wearing her black bathrobe, she gets a pair of underwear, a bra, a black nightshirt and a pair of sweatpant out of her duffer bag to wear and after she has getting dress Lilly notices that her sweatpant and nightshirt have started to get tight. Lilly then walks over to the bunk bed and sits on the edge of the bottom buck. Lilly then puts her left hand on Miley's right shoulder and light shake Miley.

"Miley it is time to wake up because dinner is going to be ready in about ten minute."

Miley opens her eyes and looks at Lilly, who is sitting on the edge of the bed in her black nightshirt, sweatpant and her hair wrap in a bath towel. Miley grabs a tissue out of the tissue box that is on the nightstand/dresser, then blows her nose. At the same time Lilly stands up and takes the towel off of her hair. After Miley blows her nose several times and has coughs up six tissues full of mucus, Miley gets out of bed. Miley then gathers up all the used tissues and walks over to the bedroom trash can. Miley throws the used tissues in the trash can and walk back over to the bunk bed and sits down on the bottom bunk.

"How are you feeling after getting some sleep Miley?"

"I am not as tried and the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are helping to loosen the thick mucus and the cold medicine is making it easier to cough up the mucus and its helping to relieve my nasal congestion too. I also think my fever has gone down, because I do not have the chills anymore. I only hope that tonight, the Lull away cold and flu capsules work as good, as the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules do."

"That good Miley, I think that I might be pregnant and if I am pregnant that means I am due on either Monday, June 29, 2009 or Friday, July 3, 2009 or around these days!"

"You say what?"

"I said that I think I might be pregnant Miley!"

"Sweet niblets that what I thought you said, Lilly. Sniffling, but you had cramps yesterday!"

"I know, but my period has not started yet and cramps are one of the early pregnancy signs, that happens when the embryo is implantation. Also, I am six and half days late Miley's and I'm never late!"

"It could be stress. You have been under a lot of stress the last few days, because of your grandmother."

"I hope that its stress, but there is a chance that I could be pregnant!"

Does Oliver know about this?"

"No, I don't think telling him I might be pregnant is something that I should tell him over the phone or a text message!"

"No, that not something that should be tell him over the phone or through a text message!"

"(Jackson's yelling from the stairs) dinner is ready come downstairs Miley and Lilly."

"(Both Lilly and Miley) Ok Jackson we are coming!"

Miley stands up from the bed and feels a sharp pain in her right knee, she rubs her right knee and then she slowly starts walking toward the door of the bedroom with Lilly. Miley is trying to put the knee pain out of her mind seeing that it has been happening on and off since the beginning of last month and the doctor she saw said it was just from overuse from dancing, so much. Lilly stops walking and steps in front of the bedroom door, which make Miley stop walking. Lilly looks at her best friend and sees that she is rubbing her right knee again.

"Miley is your right knee still bothering you?"

"Yes, Ahem but I have a few weeks off from Hannah concert and Hannah events. So I will be able to rest the knee and then it will be fine, Lilly!"

"That good, you need a break."

"I just have to get through tonight, then I will get to take a long deserve break."

Lilly opens the bedroom door and the two girls walk into the hallway. Then the two of them walk over to the staircase and start walking downstairs. When Lilly and Miley get to the last step of the staircase, Robby walks over to them with the digital thermometer and the probe cover is already on the thermometer, in his right hand. He hands the thermometer to his daughter, who turns the thermometer on and then Miley puts the thermometer into her mouth. Miley, Lilly and Robby walk into the dining room and the three of them sits down at the dining room table. At the same time the thermometer starts beeping. Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display and sees that her fever is now down to 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"My fever is now down to 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit, dad!"

"That good."

"How are you feeling after your nap Miley?"

"I am feeling a little better Aunt Pearl. I'm not as tired as I was before I took the nap and the chills are gone. But I still have a sore throat, nasal and chest congestion, body aches and making a wheezing sound with each breathe I take and I am sure that once the medicines wear off, the runny nose, coughing and sneezing fits will come back."

"Miley, are you still planing on doing Isabella Rose benefit concert tonight?"

"Yes, Mamaw!"

"Can we eat now? I have a date to get ready for?"

"Yes, Jackson we can eat now!"

"Thanks Mamaw!"

Robby starts carve the turkey and then he puts turkey onto Mamaw, Earl, Lilly, Jackson, Miley, Pearl and then his plates. Lilly picks up the bowl with the chickpea salad in it and she puts some of the salad onto her plate. Lilly hands the bowl to Miley, who puts a spoonful of chickpea salad onto her plate and then pass the chickpea salad onto Mamaw. Jackson picks up the bowl that the fruit salad in and he put some fruit salad onto his plate. He then passes the bowl of fruit salad to his Uncle Earl, at the same time Miley picks up the bowl that has the baked sweet potatoes and baked potatoes are in it. She puts a small backed sweet potato, along with a tiny baked potato onto her plate and hands the bowl of potatoes to Lilly who is sitting on Miley right. After the salads and potatoes has gone around to everyone, they all start to eat dinner.  
Earl looks across the table at his niece and sees that Miley is only picking at her food. He then looks at Mamaw who is sitting on Miley left and gives his mom a look that says looks at your granddaughter. Pearl who is setting across from Lilly has starts to pass a pitcher of water around the table and Pearl notices that Miley is really not eating her food, when she starts to eat. Robby who is at the end of table near the front of the house and is sitting across from Jackson at the end of the table near the doorway to breakfast area, sees his son putting a second helping of fruit salad onto his plate.

"Slow down Jackson, you get more time to get ready for your date, then Miley does to get ready for sound check!"

"I know, but I am hunger and it so good, Mamaw I have missed your cooking."

"And I have misses cooking for you Jackson and I have also missed cooking for my son and Miley too."

"Miley's all you have on your plate, is a small baked sweet potato, tiny baked potato, a spoonful of fruit salad, a spoonful of chickpea salad and small chuck of turkey is that all you eating for dinner tonight?"

"Yes Aunt Pearl, sniffling I really do not have an appetite tonight."

"Ok, but eat everything on your plate, we can't have your stomach rumble during tonight concert Miley's!"

"Ahem, yes Mamaw I will eat everything on my plate."

Miley pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket, then turns her head away from the table and starts coughing up mucus into the tissues. When she finished coughing up mucus, she put the used tissue into her left jean pocket. Then starts to eat her dinner, wishing that she felt better along with being more excited about tonight, but she just can seem to get excited for tonight. The rest of dinner no one talks, because they only have until three o'clock and then Miley, Robby and Lilly have to leave, so Miley can get the dressing room ready and do sound check at the high school football stadium. Miley finishes eating first and is just about to stand up, when Mamaw puts a piece of fresh baked apple pie onto her plate.

"Miley, I want you to eat a piece of pie too!"

"Do I have too, I feel full and still do not have an appetite Mamaw, Ah-choo?"

"Yes and Bless you!"

"Ahem ok and thank you, Mamaw!"

Miley pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and blows her nose. Miley puts the used tissue into her left jean and then starts to eat the piece of apple pie, wishing that she could taste what she is eating and also wishes that her throat was not hurting with each bite she swallow. Two and half minutes later Miley finished eating the piece of pie and everyone else has just start to eat a piece of apple pie. Miley set her fork down on the plate, then wipes her mouth on the napkin. Miley then she set the napkin onto the table and then looks around the table at everyone.

"Dad can I be excuse, so I can get ready to go?"

"Sure, Miley."

Miley's stand up from the chair that she sitting in and pushes the chair up to the dining room table, Miley then walks over to the staircase, pulling a tissue out of her right jean pocket. Miley walks upstairs blowing her nose into the tissue and when she gets upstairs Miley goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. She is relieved to see that she does not look exhausted after getting some sleep, but notices that her sinuses are still swelling. Miley walks out of the bathroom pulling a tissue out of her right jean pocket and then start coughing up mucus into the tissue, as Miley walks into her childhood bedroom.  
Once in the bedroom Miley walks over to the chair that Jackson lay the three hanging garment bags with all the Hannah Montana outfits that she will be using or might be using for tonight on. Miley throws the used tissue into the trash can and then opens the first hanging garment bag, then starts looking through the bag. She finds the light gray sweatpant, a thin pink long sleeve shirt and a thin sweatshirt that both sleeves and the waist band are gray and the rest is a shine silver. She takes the sweatshirt and sweatpant out off the garment bag and then she opens up the duffle bag of shoes next to the chair. She grabs a pair of pink sneakers out of the bag, then Miley walks over to her bed and sets the outfit onto the bed. She then set the sneakers on the floor next to the bed and she is just about to walk over to the bedroom door to close it, when Lilly comes through the door.  
Lilly shut the bedroom door behind her and goes over to her duffle bag and unzips the bag. Miley starts to get dress, as Lilly start going through her duffle bag trying to found the outfit she will wear tonight. Lilly grabs a pair of purple jean, white v neck tee shirt and a black vest from the duffle bag. Then Lilly gets dress and at the same time Miley is putting on her Hannah's wing. A minute later Lilly is trying to button up the vest, but she cannot get the top button of the black vest to stays fasten.

"Miley, do my breasts look large then normal and does it look like I gain weight?"

"Sniffling, your breasts look a little bigger and it looks like you gain ah-choo a little weight, but you are a growing teenage Lilly!"

"Bless you Miley, but I just brought the purple jean, the vest and v-neck white tee shirt last weekend and the chest area were not this tight in either the shirt or the vest last weekend and even the jean are tighter then last weekend!"

"You look great Lilly and you don't need all the buttons done up."

"Thanks Miley, can you toss me my bubble gum pick wig?"

"Ahem, sure Lilly!"

"It sounds like the cold medicine is wearing off Miley?"

"I know, but I can't coughing take anything more till three fifty at the earliest!"

Miley toss Lilly her bubble gum pink wig and then picks up her makeup case. She walks over to her bed and set the makeup case onto the bed. At the sometime Lilly is putting on her wig, thinking to herself I wish that my mom would call me, because I could really use her advice on what I should do and if I should go buy a home pregnancy test or wait to see if my period starts. Lilly grabs her makeup bag out of her duffle bag and leave Miley's childhood bedroom. Lilly then walks into the bathroom and puts on her make up. A few minutes later Lilly has finished putting on her makeup and at the same time Miley walks up to the bathroom door and is carrying Lilly's cellphone.

"Miley, why do you have my cellphone?"

"You get a call and it was your mother ID, so I answer the cellphone and told her I would get you!"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Miley hand Lilly the cellphone and then walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind her. Miley then walks back to her childhood bedroom and at the same Lilly sit down on the edge of the clawfoot tub and puts her left hand on her stomach. She then puts her cellphone up to her right ear and takes a deep breath.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well and your grandma is doing better. When the doctor lower the seductive drug this morning her heartbeat stays in the normal ranges and her doctor says that a good thing, Lilly!"

"That great mom, how is grandpa holding up with his wife not being at home?"

"He is doing ok, but misses his wife and he a lot more comfort now that we know that my brother, his wife and kids are coming to stay with him when I leave."

"That great mom and when are you coming home?"

"In four to six weeks, I will know more in two weeks. What do you want to talk to me about early, because you say it was important, Lilly?"

"Mom first tell me you won't freak out, because it something that could change Oliver and my life forever?"

"I won't freak out Lilly just tell me what it is."

"I think that I might be pregnant and if I am that means I am due on either Monday, June 29, 2009 or Friday, July 3, 2009 or around these days!"

"Did you just say that you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yes, what should I do mom, my period is six and half days late and I am never late?"

"You need to get a home pregnancy test and take it and find out if you are pregnant and if you are then you need to let Oliver know that you are pregnant. Then you will have to make a choice on if you want to have the baby, along with if you want to keep him or her or give the baby up for adoption. But Oliver has to be ok with giving the baby up for adoption, because both of you have to sign your parental rights away with adoption or if you want to have an abortion, Lilly."

"Ok, that what I need to know and what I need to hear mom thanks, you just save me from having to ask Miley dad what I should do."

"I think he would have told you the same thing that I just tell you, I need to get going, but once you take the home pregnancy test and know the result, please give me a call and let me know what the test says."

"Ok mom, I will and I love you, bye."

"Love you too, Lilly, bye!"

Lilly and her mom both hang up at the same time, and Lilly stand up and grab her makeup bag. She then walks over to the bathroom door and opens up the door. Lilly sees Robby with his fist up and about to knock on the door, he lower his arm and looks at Lilly and then steps out of her way. Lilly walk into Miley's childhood bed and at the same time Robby walks into the bathroom to put his mustache on and once Lilly is in Miley's childhood bedroom she walks over to the bunk bed. Lilly then sits down on the lower bed of the bunk bed and Miley who is putting the bottle of Lull away cold and flu capsules, a couple handfuls of cough drops, along with several packs of travel tissues into her purse looks over at Lilly and sees that Lilly is putting on her black high heel boots.

"Miley, do you think that you dad will swing by Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store on the way to the high school, so I could run in really fast and pick up something?"

"I do not know. You would have to ask him."

Lilly has just stand up from the bed, when Robby Stewart walks into Miley's childhood bedroom. Miley's father walks up to the chair that has the three hanging garment bags lay over the top of the chair, along with the bag with Hannah's shoe. Robby picks up the duffle bag of shoes and puts the strap over his right shoulder, he then picks up the three hanging garment bags. He then starts to walk toward the bedroom door and Lilly walks in front of the door. Lilly stops right in front of the door, Robby looks at Lilly and knows that she has something on her mind. He also knows that she is about to ask him something.

"On the way to the high school can we swing by Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store, so I can pick up something really fast?"

"Sure, we will have to leave in a couple of minutes then, are you and Miley both ready to go?"

"I am, but I do not know about Miley?"

"I am ready dad, and Lilly will you get me a bottle of water at the store?"

"Sure."

Miley grabs Hannah makeup case and her purse and Lilly grabs her purse. Then the two girls follow Robby out of the bedroom and downstairs. When the three of them reach the bottom of the staircase, Lilly walks over to the front door and opens the front door for Miley's dad. Robby smiles at his daughter best friend and walks out the door and to the red suv that he renting last night. Robby hits the unlocked button that on the control key ring and then opens the back door on the drive side. He lay the three hanging garment bags on the back of the seat and set the duffle bag on the floor. Miley has just put the makeup case in the back of the suv and she is close the suv hatch. Miley then walks to the front of the suv and opens the front passengers' door. At the same time Lilly is sitting on the back seat of the suv on the passenger sides and she is putting on her seat belt. Miley dad gets into the suv and puts his seat belt on and then he puts the keys into the suv ignition and starts the suv up. Miley and Lilly look out the windows of the suv as Robby drives out of the driveway of Mamaw and toward downtown. A few minutes later Robby has parallel parked in front of Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store.  
Lilly gets out of the suv and runs up the store door. Once inside Lola (Lilly) grabs a black store shopping basket and then she walks over to the Feminine products sections and to the end of the sections nearest to the pharmacy counter, which is where the pregnancy tests, condoms, lubricants and ovulation kits are on display. She looks at all the different choices of pregnancy tests. The first home pregnancy tests that she takes of the shelf is called teen answers home pregnancy's test. She read the box and sees that the test is ninety-nine percent accurate, you get results in sixty seconds and can take the test on the first day of your miss period. Also, that for a positive (pregnant) a pink plus sign comes up and for negative (not pregnant) a blue minus sign comes up, it also comes with two tests. She put the test into the store shopping basket and then take the Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store Baby Discover pregnancy test that comes with three tests off the shelf. She read the box and sees that the test is ninety-nine percent accurate. She also reads that you can take the test as early as six days before your miss period. For the test result a pink equal sign comes up if you are pregnant and a minus sign for not pregnant. She puts the test into the store shopping basket and then looks at the Babies early pregnancy test that can be taken as early as four days before miss period, she puts this test back on the store shelf, then takes the baby on board home pregnancy test kit off the shelf and reads the box, which say you can take the test as early as 1st day of your missed period. The box also says the test is ninety-nine percent accurate and the result read out as equal sign for pregnant and a minus sign for not pregnant, also it comes with one test. She puts the baby on board home pregnancy test kit into the store shopping basket.  
Lilly walks over to the row of drink cooler and opens up the door of the drink cooler that has water in it. She grabs three bottles of water one for herself, one for Miley's and one for Robby's. She puts the bottle of water into the basket and then walks over to the check out counter. Lola set the basket on the counter, then Jannette rings up the three pregnancy tests and the three bottles of water. Jannette puts the water in one bag and the pregnancy tests into another bag. Lola pays for the items and Jannette hands the two bags to Lola. Lola then walks out of the store and she sees Robby looking at his watch, as she walks over to the red suv. Once Lilly/Lola has got into the suv and has put her seat belt on Robby pulls out of the parking space. At the same time Jannette put the close sign on the doors of the store.

"Do you get me a bottle of water?"

"Yes and I get you dad a bottle of water too."

"(Robby and Miley) Thanks."

"Did you find everything that you need Lilly?"

"Yes, I did Robby."

Lilly hands two of the bottles of water to Miley, who takes them from her. Miley hands her dad one of the bottles of water and he puts the bottle of water between his knees. Lilly looks out of the window as Robby drives down the road, which leads to Crowley Corners high school, along with the high school football stadium. As they get close to the school, Lilly sees the football stadium first, because the stadium is in front of the high school. As Robby pulls into the parking lot of the high school Lilly sees that to her left is Crowley Corners elementary school and in between the high school and elementary school is the middle school, she also notices that all the schools parking lots are connect together. Lilly then notices that the band has already get there, so there all have to call each other by code names when around everyone, until everyone leaves after the concert. Lola and Hannah get out of the suv as soon as Mr. Montana turned the suv off, Lola grabs the duffle bag full of shoes along with the two bags from the store. Lola also grabs her purse, Hannah walks to the back of the suv and opens the hatch. Hannah then gets her makeup case out of the suv and closes the hatch. At the same time Mr. Montana gets the three hanging garment bags off of the backseat of the suv. Lola and Mr. Montana close the suv doors and Mr. Montana locks the suv.  
The three of then walking into the gym side doors, then the three of them turn right and walk down the hall that the locker rooms are off of and sees that the girls' locker room door that is on the right-hand side has a sign tape onto the door that says Hannah Montana dressing room. The three of them see that the boys' locker room door that is across from the girls' locker room has a sign tape to the door that says bands dressing room. Hannah opens the door of her dressing room and walks into the dressing room follow by her father and Lola. Mr. Montana hangs the hanging garment bags on the wall hooks and Hannah sets the makeup case on the table that has been set up against the wall. Hannah also sees the janitor has even put a chair at the table for her to use. Hannah and Mr. Montana notice that Lola has sat down on the bench in the third row of lockers and is staring into space.

"I have to go talk to the band, Hannah sound check starts at 3:30 p.m., which mean you have a half hour to set up your makeup table and figure out what outfits you want to use tonight and put them in order that you are going to wear them."

"Ok, dad. I will see you for sound check, coughing at 3:30 p.m."

"Hannah's take the Lull away cold and flu capsules and then put a cough drop into your mouth afterwards."

"But it is not three fifty yet."

"Take the Lull away cold and flu capsules now Jase say it can be take after four hours if need."

"Yes dad."

"And Lola cheer up, because you are at a Hannah Montana concert in her hometown!"

"Right, I am sorry. My mind, is just somewhere else right now."

Mr. Montana walks out of the locker room, as Hannah (Miley) opens her purse and takes the bottle of Lull away cold and flu capsules out of her purse. Hannah open up the bottle and pours two capsules into her left hand. Then put the capsules into her mouth and open up the bottle of water and takes a drink of water. At the same time Lola (Lilly) walks into the restroom section of the locker room carrying the bag with the home pregnancy tests.  
Three minutes later Lola (Lilly) walks back to the locker area of the locker room with six home pregnancy tests in her hands and sat down on the bench, staring at the pregnancy tests. Hannah (Miley) stops going through the outfits and looks over at her best friend and notice that Lilly (a.k.a. Lola) is staring at six home pregnancy tests.

"(Whisper) Lilly what does all six-pregnancy tests say?"

"All six of the tests are positive and that mean I am pregnant! Miley what I am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you to have the baby or to give the baby up for adaptation or to have an abortion that is your choice Lilly. But the first thing that you should do is call your mother and let her know that six-pregnancy tests were positive and then call Oliver and let him know to meet you at my house Sunday evening, because you have something important that you have to tell him."

"Right, I will do that."

Lilly sets the six pregnancy tests onto the bench and then grabs the second bag from the store. She takes the last water bottle out and then puts the six pregnancy tests into the bag. She grabs her purse and takes her phone out of her purse. Lilly then puts the bag with the pregnancy tests into her purse and closes her purse. Miley goes back to going through her Hannah outfits, as Lilly set her purse onto the locker room floor. A few minutes later Miley walks out of the locker room and Lilly lays back on the bench as she dials her moms' cellphone number. After three rings Lilly mom answers her cellphone.

"Hi, Lilly did you take a pregnancy test and if so what did it say?"

"(Crying) I take six-pregnancy tests and all six were positive, I am pregnant mom! I have no idea what I should do about being pregnant mom?"

"Lilly its all right, you do not have to make up your mind tonight. Take some time to think about been pregnant and about what you want to do. Also, it might help you to talk to Oliver when you get back to California tomorrow and let him know what is going on."

"Miley told me that I should have Oliver meet me at her house on Sunday evening too!"

"I need to go your grandfather says that your grandmother doctor wants to talk to us, so I will call you tomorrow and check in with you, bye."

"Bye."

Lilly and her mom hang up at the same time and then Lilly puts her cellphone in her purse. Lily then leaves the locker room and turns to her right and walks toward the doors at the end of the hallway that lead into the football stadium.  
A minute and half Mr. Montana open up the door for his daughter best friend and Lola walks out of the school. She then walks over to the steps that lead up to the stages and Mr. Montana walks up next to Lola. At the same time Hannah walk away from the band, because she has finish talking to them about the order of the songs. Hannah then walks up to the microphone and turns the microphone on.

"Testing, testing can you hear me ah-choo?"

"(The band, Lola and Mr. Montana) Bless you and Yes!"

The band members then start to play the musical instruments to tests the instruments to make sure all the bands microphones are working, at the same time Hannah's has pulled a tissue out of her right sweatpant pocket and then starts blowing her nose, as Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stages. A few moments later Hannah has starting to do stretches to warm up her limbs and muscles.

"(Band members) can you hear us?"

"(Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana) yes!"

The band members stop playing and then all the band members put their musical instruments in the instrument holders or set the drum sticks down. Hannah, Lola, Mr. Montana and the band notice that the people working the concession stand have started set up the concession stands. Hannah, Lola, Mr. Montana and the band also notice the people working the shirt, photos, et cetera are set up too. There are vendor stands set up in front of the stadium too. Hannah and Lola walk off the stage and head back to the girls' Locker room, so Hannah can change into the first outfit she will be wearing.


	9. Chapter nine: The show must go on part

Chapter nine: The show must go on part two  
Hannah has just finish putting on a purple and black horizontal stripe shirt that is sleeveless on the left and has a butterfly style sleeve on the right and a three-layer black skirt with purple, white and sky blue stars on the skirt, along with white military boots with silver stars on the boots. She is now looking into the full length mirror on the locker room wall and is also putting on a white belt with a tan oval shape buckle and wishing that she had skipped dinner, because her stomach has been upset since finished ate the meal. Hannah stomach starts gurgling and Lola is laying on the bench that in between the third and fourth rows of lockers, thinking about if she wants to go through with the pregnancy or end the pregnancy or does she want to have the baby and give it up for adoption. Or does she want to keep the baby herself and raise the children with or without Oliver help.  
By now Hannah has finished putting on the belt, she looks in the mirror one last time and she sees that she looks peaked. Hannah walks over to the chair that at the makeup table with her right hand on her stomach and left hand on her forehead. She reaches the chair and pulls it out using her right hand. Hannah sits down on the chair, then lean back in the chair and put her hand back on her stomach and at the same time Hannah stomach starts gurgling again.

"Hannah, make your stomach stop gurgling, because I can't think with your stomach making that sound?"

"I am sorry Lola, my stomach been upset since I ate dinner. I don't think the chickpea salad, fruit salad, sweet potato, turkey and apple pie agree with my stomach, I think that I should have just eaten a baked potato and nothing else (belches twice)."

"Hannah's that not very lady like and it smells awful!"

"Excuse me, that chickpea salad is really disagreeing with my stomach tonight!"

"I need to go pee really badly, Hannah's so I'm going to use the restroom and you should touch up your makeup, because you are looking very pale!"

"Ok!"

Lola sits up, then stands up from the bench and heads to the restroom sections of the locker room. At the same time Hannah gets to work on redoing her makeup. Hannah is also trying to block out how upset her stomach is and is hoping that her upset stomach is a result of being nervous about the benefit concert tonight and not part of the bug she is fighting. Lola walks out from the restroom sections, as Hannah finish touching up her makeup. Lola walks over to the bench she was laying on before having to use the restroom and sits down on the bench.

"I never notice till tonight, but I think that all school locker rooms look alike and have the odors of dirty gym socks and a moldy smell."

"You are so pregnant, because I don't smell the gym socks or the moldy smell."

"You are sick and your nose is all stuffed up Hannah and that means that you couldn't smell Jackson's nasty fart, if your brother was here in the locker room and let one!"

"That not true sniffling, the dead and buried could smell Jackson's fart!"

"Ok you get me on that one, Hannah!"

Both girls start laughing, which cause Hannah to start coughing. She grabs a couple tissues out of the travel pack on the table and coughs up a large glob of greenish yellow mucus into the tissue. Hannah has just stop coughing up mucus when both girls hear feet steps coming up to the girls' locker room door. A few second later there is a knock on the locker room door.

"Ahem, who is it?"

"Your father, are you dress because Isabella Sara Rose, Mr. Tommy Rose, Mrs. Kathy Rose, younger sister Grace Izzy Rose and twin brothers' Adam Lee and Jason Lee Rose's are with me and they want to come in and see you, Hannah?"

"I am dress the seven of you can come in."

"Ok."

Hannah grabs another tissue from the travel park of tissue on the table and blows her nose. At the same time Mr. Montana opens the locker room door, he then walks into the locker room/Hannah dressing room. Mr. Montana is followed by Isabella, Tommy, Kathy, Grace, Adam and Jason, all but Isabella walk up to Hannah and Lola, who have just stand up. Isabella hangs back, so she is at lest 6 feet from Hannah to help prevent her from catching Hannah cold. Hannah and Lola see the twin boys first and the two girls notice the twins are tall and have green eyes. They also notice that the twin boys have chestnut color hair. Mr. Rose walks up beside the twins and Hannah and Lola sees that the twins look like they father. Lola and Hannah then see Isabella and Grace who both have curling light brown hair and brown eyes and Hannah and Lola notice that the girls look just like they mother. Lola and Hannah then notice that Isabella is wearing a lavender surgical mask with Hannah Montana spelled out in gold studs across the front of the mask to help prevent her from catching any germs. Lola and Hannah also notice that Isabella is small for her age, which is 16 years old as of yesterday. Grace who is only five years old comes running over to Hannah and gives her a big hug. Hannah hugs Grace back and the little girl gives her a huge smile. Hannah smiles at Grace and at the same time Mrs. Rose walks over to Hannah and her youngest child. Mrs. Rose then unwraps her daughter arms from Hannah legs and picks up Grace.

"Mommy Hannah's hug me back."

"I know, Grace. Hannah, our family is very grateful for everything that you are doing to help us raises money for all of Isabella Sara Rose medical bill and medical need."

"It's the least that I could do for your family Kathy, you have made some of the best outfits that I wear on stage and to Hannah relation events. In fact all the outfits that I plan on wearing tonight are ones that you have made for me. Have you heard back from the house and business insurance companies on if they are going to pay to rebuild your house and the clothing boutique?"

"Yes, we have Hannah and the insurance companies are paying to rebuilding both and the outfit you are wearing right now looks great on you. Isabella was right about that, I thought that the stars on the skirt and boots might be too young for someone your age, but with the black and purple horizontal stripe shirt that is sleeveless on the left and butterfly style sleeve on the right makes you look older, Just like my oldest daughter says there would."

"That great to hear that the insurance companies are paying to rebuild the house and the clothing boutique Kathy. I love this outfit Kathy and Isabella and Isabella, I love the surgical mask you are wearing. How are you doing?"

"Thank you and I'm doing all right. My lung performance was down for a couple of weeks, but my lung performance is better now after spent a couple days in the hospital having tests run. It turns out that I am allergic to my aunt and my uncles' cats and kittens, which were making me have allergic induced asthma attack, so we (me, my mom, dad, brothers and sister) left my aunt and uncle house and are now staying at my grandmother Rose's house."

"I am sorry to hear that you found out you are allergic to cats, but it is good that you were able to get your lung performance back up. Its getting near to the show time, which means that I need to aks all of you to leave the locker room, so I can finish getting ready for the concert. But I will see Isabella, Tommy, Kathy, Grace, Adam and Jason's again, when I call the six of you to join me on the stage."

"(Rose family) Ok, Hannah."

Isabella, Tommy, Kathy and Grace turn around then start walking to the door of the locker room right away, but Adam and Jason take one last long look at Lola and Hannah before they turn around and walk to the door of the locker room. Mr. Montana looks at his daughter and can't tell Hannah needs sometime alone with just Lola before the show, so he leaves the locker room too.  
Once the locker room door has closed, Hannah sits down in the chair that by the makeup table and puts her head down on the table, she then coughs into her right hand. Lola walks over to her best friend and feels Hannah's forehead.

"I think your fever went back up and you are starting to look green!"

"That what I thought Lola gagging."

Hannah stands up from the chair and at the same time puts her right hand over her mouth and runs into the restroom section of the locker room. She runs into the first restroom stall and kneels down in front of the toilet and she is just in time, because she starts throwing up right away. Lola comes up behind her best friend and holds her hair, so it does not get in her face. When Hannah has stop throwing up, Lola lets go of her best friends' hair and Hannah stands up. Hannah then walks over to the restroom sink and turns the water on, then rinses her mouth out and she is hoping that she will not end up having to throwing up, when she on stage. Hannah turns the water off and then Lola gives her a breath mint.

"Thanks for the breath mint."

"No big deal, you would do the same thing for me. But Hannah, maybe you should cancel tonight, concert?"

"It's too late to cancel the concert, I am going to have to tough it out tonight and do the show even though I am sick. But on a different note, my stomach not upset any more."

"That good, lets hope that it stays that way, Hannah."

"Me too, Lola. I have to head out to the stage now, the band going to start playing soon."

"Ok."

Hannah and Lola walk to the door of the locker room and Lola open up the door. Hannah walks out first and Lola follows her out of the locker room. Then the two of them walk to the door that lead outside to the football stadium. When they reach the outside doors Mr. Montana opens up one of the door, Hannah walks out the door first and then Lola walks out the door. Mr. Montana hands Hannah her microphone and he looks at his daughter. He can tell that she is not feeling well at all, but he knows that Hannah (a.k.a. Miley) is not going to let the fact that she is sick, stop her from doing the show. He watches Hannah as she walks toward the steps that lead up to the stage and Mr. Montana (a.k.a. Robby) is hoping that his daughter will make it through the show, because his daughters' look a little green to him. The band starts to play the first song, which is life's what you make it. Hannah runs up the steps and onto the stages, then starts singing the song and dancing. When the first song ends the band start to play the second song right away and Hannah start signing Just Like You and when the second songs end, the band gives Hannah a moment to catch her breath and get a drink of water.  
Once Hannah has caught her breath and takes a few drinks of water, the band starts to play I miss you. Hannah start singing the song and dancing the dance that goes with the song and when Hannah finish singing I miss you, the band start playing bigger than us, Hannah start dance first and then begins to sing the song and once she finishes singing bigger than us, the crowd starts screaming.

"(The whole crowd) we love you, Hannah Montana."

At the same time Hannah walks to the front of the stages and puts the microphone on the microphone stands. Hannah waits for the crowd to quiet down and use the moment to catch her breath, she is also trying to avoid sneezing. But she is unable to avoid sneezing, she sneezing five time in a row, Jay (the blonde hair and blue eye drummer) stand up and walks over to Hannah. When he reaches Hannah's Jay hands the singer a tissue and Hannah takes the tissue from Jay.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Hannah blows her nose several times and by the time she has finish blowing her nose the crowd has because quiet. Hannah grabs her water bottle and after taking the cap off, she takes a few sips of water. She puts the cap back onto the water bottle and set the bottle of water down by the microphone stand.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and it is for a very good cause. All the money from the ticket sales, concession stands and the all the vendor stands that are selling Hannah Montana relation items are going to help Isabella Rose and her family pay for Isabella medical bills and the medicines that she takes every day. Ahem, It will also help pay for the device Isabella use to help clear her airway, which is called the vest. This device has two parts the air pulse generator and inflatable vest that you hook up two tubes to the vest that connects the vest to the generator that makes the vest vibrate. I am going to let Isabella and her family come onto the stage now and they will tell you about the vest and Isabella will tell you what an average day is like for her. As Isabella and her family talk to you, I am going to go change into my second outfit of the night. Also, I am sorry about the sneezing fit that I had a few minutes ago and having to clear my throat. I am fighting a really bad head and chest cold right now."

"(The audience) That fine Hannah!"

At the same time the Rose's family stands up from their front row seats. Then the six of them walk over to the stairs leading to the stage and walk up the stairs. Then the six members of the Rose family walk onto the stage. Isabella walks up to the microphone stand and Hannah's lower the stand for Isabella, because it is too high. Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Jason, Adam and Grace who in mom arms stand behind Isabella.  
Once Isabella start talking, Hannah walks to the back of the stages and walk down the steps. A minute later she heads through the doors that lead into the gym hallway that the locker rooms are in. Hannah heads into the girls' locker room to found Lola has lied out her second outfit for her, which is a pair of blue spandex legging, a tight black tank top. There is also a long loose fitting black tank top, which has square, circles and odd shapes in pink, blue and yellow. There is also, black studs on the long black tank top. She also notices that Lola has put the platform boots on the floor next to her outfit. The boots are silver, but the heel sections of each of the boot are clear. Hannah walks over to the makeup table first and grabs a tissue, then blows her nose several times. She grabs a second tissue and start coughing up mucus into a tissue. Once she has stopped coughing, Hannah threw the used tissues, included the one she used on stage into the trash can. She then open up her purse and get a cough drop out of her purse. Hannah unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth, Hannah throws the wrapper into the trash can and then she walks over to the first bench, which is where the outfit is lying out. Hannah gets changes and when she has finish getting dress, she sits on the bench and put the boots on. Once her boots are on Hannah sees Lola standing across from her with a worry look on her face.

"How are you holding up Hannah?"

"I'm doing all right Lola. I only had one sneeze fit, that I sneezes five time in a row and I had to clear my throat once. But my throat is sore and my right knee is sore too, I am also having some tightness in my chest when I'm dancing. I am also still making a wheezing sound, but I think that I will make it through the show."

"How is your stomach doing?"

"It's a little upset again, but I don't think that I'm going to throw up again!"

"That good, Hannah. Also it sounds like you keep the cold medicine down, since you are not coughing or sneezing every few seconds."

"I throw up mostly mucus and a little of dinner. How are you doing?"

"I am doing all right. I have not made up my mind on anything yet. But I am lean toward having the baby, but I am not sure. I want to do some research online about all my options."

"That a good idea, I need to head back to the stage now."

"Ok."

Hannah and Lola leave the locker room and head to the football stadium. Lola stands next to Mr. Montana by the steps, as Hannah walks onto the stage. Hannah waits for Isabella to finish talking and then walk up beside Isabella and her family. Isabella's step away from the microphone and Hannah takes it off the stands.

"Thanks for sharing your story Isabella, I hope that you and your family enjoy the rest of the concert."

The Rose family walks off the stage and head back to their front row seats. The band and Hannah wait for all the Rose family members to take their seats and then the band starts to play pumpin' up the party. Hannah starts singing the song along with jumping up and down, but when she pushes off the stage floor and jump up for the third time Hannah feels and hears her right knee pop, along with making a creaking sound. Hannah also feels something tear above her right knee and below her right knee and when her feet hit the floor again, her right leg gives out and she falls down, but she keeps singing the song, as she slower stands up and walks over to the microphone stand. She continues to sing as she puts the microphone onto the stand and then uses the stand to support her weight and when she finishes singing pumpin up the party, the band starts playing the song don't wanna be torn right away and Hannah start singing the song and takes the microphone off the stand. She then starts tenderly dancing the dance that goes with song and is now trying to hide how much pain she is in along with hiding how awful she feels because of the cold she fighting from everyone in the audience. Once the song ends she limps over to the band and all the band members give her a worried look.

"I want to change the song order I am going to do three of the new songs next in this order butterfly fly away, the climb and then Dream. Are you guys all right with that?"

"(The whole band) yes, are you all right Hannah?"

"Yes, I just twist my right knee is all and need to slow it down for a few minutes."

"(Band Members) that fine Hannah."

Hannah walks over to the microphone stand and puts the microphone onto the stand. She looks at the band and they start playing butterfly fly away and Hannah starts to sing the first of the new songs that have never been perform at concerts before. She sings the next two songs and it has now reached the intermission, so Hannah walks off the stages and looks for her father, but can't find him. She walks up to the doors leading into the gym and walks through the left door and once she in the gym locker room hallway, Hannah stop trying to hide how much pain she in. Hannah limps down the hallway and into the girls locker room. Hannah then sits down on the first bench and puts her legs up. She sees that her right knee is fatter then the left knee and it look like her kneecap is now off to the outsides of the knee and not where it should be at.

"Lola will you grab me the orange dress that has the draped neckline and the short butterfly sleeves? And will you bring the dress over to me?"

"Sure Hannah, but maybe you should end the show early and go to the ER? Because your right knee is very swelling, also you can hardly walk on it. In addition it looks like you are in a lot of pain!"

"No, I am going to finish the show and what ER, there no hospital in town. The near hospital is two towns over!"

"Ok!"

Lola goes and gets the dress for Hannah and brings the dress over to her best friend. Hannah takes off the boots and then slowly stands up, as Lola walks over to her. Hannah changes into the dress, then sits down on the bench and is now trying to bend her knee, but can only bend the knee a tiny bit. At the same time Lola is kneeling and going through the duffle bag with all the shoes in it and holding up different pair of shoes for Hannah to see.  
A few minutes later Lola has been through half the bag and Hannah keeps shaken her head no to all of them. Lola pulls a pair of gold flip-flops out and Hannah's shake her head yes. Lola stands up and walks over to her best friend with the flip-flop in her right-hand. Lola set the flip-flops down in front of Hannah and Hannah slips her foot into the flip-flop. Lola looks at her best friend right knee, up close for the first time and sees Hannah's right knee is swelling and the kneecap looks like it is out of place. Lola also, notices that Hannah's right knee is starting to bruise.

"(Whispers) Miley's are you sure that you can walk and put pressure on the right leg long enough to finish the concert?"

"No, but I have to try Lilly. Can you grab me, a handful of tissues?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, sniffling."

Lilly walks over to the table and grabs a handful of tissues out of the travel pack of tissues. Then walks over to her best friend and hand the tissues to her best friend, Hannah (a.k.a. Miley) takes the tissue for Lola (a.k.a. Lilly) and then Hannah blows her nose several times. When Hannah finish blowing her nose, Hannah starts coughing. Hannah puts a tissue over her mouth and when she has stopped coughing, she has coughed up three tissues full of mucus. Hannah then limps over to the trash can and throws the tissues into the trash can.

"Can you bend your knee?"

"I can only bend the knee a tiny bit, do you know where my dad is?"

"They are short staffed at the concession stands, so he helping out at the concession stand that on the visit team side of the football stadium."

"Ok, I hope that Jackson is enjoying his date tonight."

"I think Jackson is enjoying his date, because before I come back to the locker room, I show him kisses Jenny."

"Young love, I don't know what Jenny's see in my brother."

"Neither do I!"

"I am going to take a restroom break and then I have to start walking out to the stage, because its going to take me awhile to make it outside and up the steps leading up to the stage."

"Ok."

Hannah limps into the restroom sections and Lola watches her best friend as Hannah walks away from here. Lola knows that Hannah should not be putting weight on her right leg, but knows that her best friends not going to listen to her, so Lola does not even say anything.  
Two minutes later Hannah's with Lola help is heading out of the locker room and to the doors that lead outside. Once they reach the doors, Lola opens the right door and Hannah limps out of the building and over to the staircase. Hannah looks back at Lola who is standing by the door and takes a deep breath, she then starts going up the stairs. When Hannah steps onto the stage, she sees everyone is in their seats. Hannah walks over to the band to let the band know what songs she performing in the last half of the show. She also let the band members know the order that she is going to sing the songs in. Hannah then walks over to the microphone stand and turns the microphone on.

"Let get this concerts going again and remember when you leave tonight, if you have not brought anything for the vendor stands selling Hannah Montana items' buy something. Because all the money that is earn tonight is going to a very good cause to help someone from your own town that really needs our help!"

The band starts to play and Hannah starts to sing the song let's do this, but she skips doing the dance that goes with the song because of her right knee being injury. Once the song end the band starts the next song right away and Hannah start singing the song old blue jeans. By now Mr. Montana has join Lola's back stage by the doors leading into the gym. Her looks at his daughter and see that Hannah is not doing the dance that goes with the song. He also notices that her right knee is very swelling.

"Lola, did Hannah twist her knee?"

"No I think Hannah really hurt her right knee on the third jump and when she fell down, as singing the song pumpin' up the party."

"That not good, but if she still continuing the show, her knee must not be bothering her too much."

Back on stage the song old blue jeans have ended, the band has starts to play the song you and me together and Hannah start singing the song. Lola and Mr. Montana are watching Hannah closely as she sings the song you and me together and when the song end Hannah reaches down and grabs her water bottle and takes the cap off the bottle. She then takes several sips of water, before putting the cap back onto the bottle. Hannah set the water bottle down by the microphone stand and then looks at the band to let then know she is ready. The band starts to play you'll always find your way back home and Hannah begins to sing the song. When the song ends, everyone in the audience stands up and starts clapping. Hannah stay standing by the microphone that is on the microphone stand and waits for the crowd to quiet down, before she speaks again.

"I like to thank everyone for coming tonight, but there is also something else that I want to tell everyone and that the truth about whom Hannah Montana is? I know in my heart that I am able to trust my hometown of Crowley Corners and that you will not tell the newspapers, news stations, magazine or paparazzo, who Hannah Montana is, because I used a different name for my music career. So I can still have a normal life and be able to go to school and hang with my friends at the mall, at the beach, et cetera. If the world knows the truth, I will not be able to go anywhere without being followed by the paparazzo, I cannot lie to my friends in my hometown anymore, so this is who Hannah really is!"

Hannah pulls the blonde wing off of her head to reveal her brunette hair that pull up in a ponytail. She set the wig down next to the water bottle and then looks at everyone that is in the audience that she knew since she was a baby.

"Hannah Montana is really I, Miley Stewart from Crowley Corners and I did this concert tonight because I wanting to help a friend of mine from childhood and her family out."

"(The whole crowd) We will keep your secret Miley/Hannah!"

"Ahem, Thank you for keeping my secret ah-choo for being a great audience and help out with a great case."

"(The crowd) Bless you!"

"Thanks for coming out tonight to help ah-coo the Rose family! I want to wish everyone a safe drive home tonight and I hope everyone enjoy the rest of the weekend!"

Miley grabs her bottle of water and wig then she limps toward the stage staircase that are at the back of the stage and that lead to the gym doors. When she reaches the steps she starts to walk down the stairs, but her right knee gives out on her and Miley feels something tear above her right knee and below her right knee again. Miley's right knee also locks in the straight positions. Miley's father rash over to his daughter and picks her up and he notices that only the left knee is bent over his arms, but the right leg has stays straight. Lilly opens up the right door, as Robby walks toward the door carrying Miley in his arms. Robby walks through the door and Lilly follow her best friend dad into the hallway. Lilly speeds up and gets ahead of Miley dad, then opens up the locker room door. Robby walks into the locker room and he sits his daughter down on the bench that between the first and second rows of lockers. Miley puts her right leg up on the bench and starts crying.

"Lilly will you go find an ice pack or find a bag and some ice?"

"Sure, I will go right now."

Lilly runs out of the locker room and Mr. Stewart kneels down next to his daughter. He looks at his daughter, who is crying into her hands so hard that it's making her have a hard time catching her breath.

"Daddy's I can't bend my right knee and when I injured the knee jumping up, I felt something tear above my right knee and blow the right knee. I also hear the knee pop and make a creaking sound coughing and when the knee gave out going down the steps I felt something tear above my right knee and something tear below my right knee for a second time."

"It looks like your kneecap has pop out of place and by what you told me it sounds like you have torn your quadriceps tendon and your patellar tendon."

"That does not sound good ah-choo Dad!"

"It is not good, Miley!"

At the same time Lilly comes back into the locker room with a bag of ice in her left hand. Lilly walks over to Miley and Robby and set the bag of ice onto Miley's right knee and at the same time Jackson and his date Jenny walk into the locker room and over to Lilly, Miley and Robby.

"Dad the vendor stands workers and both the concession stand workers need you to come talk with them, so they can tell you how much they earn and add the money to the total from the ticket sales. Then you and Hannah need to give the money to the Rose family."

"Ok, go talk to them right now and I will give the Rose family the money, because Miley can't even put weight on her right knee without it giving out."

Robby stands up and walks out of the locker room, Jenny and Jackson leave the locker room to, which only leaves Lilly and Miley in the locker room. Lilly gets to work gathering up the outfits.


	10. Chapter ten: Crowley Corners Urgent Care

Chapter ten: Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center  
Lilly is putting the shoes into the duffel bag when the locker room door opens up and Isabella, Grace and Kathy walk into the locker room. Isabella, Grace and Kathy walk over to Miley and Isabella take off her surgical mask, so Miley can see her whole face. Lilly walks over to Isabella, Grace, Kathy and Miley and stands next to her best friend.

"Miley (a.k.a. Hannah) thanks you for putting on the concert to help me and my family out, it was a great success and we will be able to afford to buy a new vest, we will also be able to afford all of my medicines and pay off all the outstanding medical bills. I know that you are sick and then injury your right knee on the first song of the second set of songs and I would not have been mad if you ending the show early, but I am very happy that you push through being sick and injury to finish the show."

"Ahem, I am glad that the show was successful and that you can pay for all your medical needs now ah-choo."

"Bless you and I love all the new songs, Hannah."

"Thanks Grace and you can call me Miley."

"Ok, Miley."

"Isabella and Grace let leave now, because it is way past your bedtime and Grace so we need to get you home and into bed."

"(Isabella and Grace) Ok, mom!"

"But mom, can you first take a picture of us with Hannah, if Miley's ok with putting the Hannah wig back onto her head for a few minutes?"

"Sure, if Miley is ok with it."

"Sure, I will put the wig back on for the two of you."

The locker room door open up and the twin Adam and Jason and they dad Tommy comes into the dressing room and at the same time Miley is putting Hannah's wig back on. Tommy, Jason and Adam walk over to their wife, mother and two sisters. Also, the twins have a huge smile on they face and Lilly and Miley notice the twin boys have cameras in their right-hands.

"I take it that Jason and Adam that you want a picture taking with me too?"

"(Twins) Yes and our father also want a whole family picture and a picture of him and our mother taking with you Hannah."

"That is fine Lola, will take the family picture first and then your mother can take all of the individual pictures of each of you with me and one of you can take the picture of your father and mother with me!"

"(Whole Rose family) Ok!"

Lola takes the cameras from the twins, Kathy and Isabella and then she waits for the whole Rose family together around Hannah. Lola then takes a group picture with each of the cameras. After the group shot, Lola gives the cameras back to their owners and then Jason goes first for his individual picture. Then Hannah takes a picture with Adam, followed by Grace and then Isabella. Adam then takes a picture of his mom and dad with Hannah.  
Meanwhile, Lola (a.k.a. Lilly) has gone back to putting the shoes into the duffel bag, she looks over at the Rose family and her best friend and Lilly can see that Miley look exhausted. She also sees that Miley is blowing her nose into a tissue with her head turn away for Isabella.

"Thanks Miley and feel better soon."

"Its no problem Isabella and I hope that I start feeling better soon too."

"(Whole Rose family) we hope that your right knee is not severely hurt and that you will be back up on your foot soon, we will go now!"

"I hope that my knee not severely hurt too, bye."

"(Rose family) Bye"

The Rose family walks out of the dressing room/girls' locker room. As the last member of the Rose family close the locker room door behind them, Miley takes the Hannah wig off of her head and then lays down on the bench. Miley shuts her eyes and starts crying again, at the same time Lilly grabs the packs of travel tissues and walk over to her best friend. Lilly kneels down by Miley, who has just sit up and is coughing into her right hand. Miley takes one of the pack of travel tissues and opens the pack up, because she out of tissues from the travel pack she had in the pocket of her dress. Miley pulls out a few tissues out of the travel pack and then start coughing up mucus into one of the tissue. When she finishes coughing, she uses the second tissues to wipe the tears from her face and then Miley uses the third tissues to blow her nose. At the same time Robby walks into the dressing room/girls' locker room and then he walks over to Miley and Lilly. Mr. Stewart looks around the locker room and he sees that Lilly has already put away the outfits along with the shoes. He then notices that the only thing left to put away is the makeup.

"Lilly can you go put the makeup away?"

"Sure Robby, I will do it right now!"

Lilly walks over to the table the makeup is lying out on and gets to work on putting the makeup away. At the same time Mr. Stewart looks at his daughter and sees that she has been crying again. He lifts up the bag of ice and sees that the swelling has not gone down and that the knee is very bruised. Mr. Stewart set the bag of ice back down on Miley's right knee and then kneels down next to his daughter.

"Miley how are you feeling?"

"(Sounds hoarse) I feel awful coughing the cold medicine has wear off Ah-choo. I also think that my fever has went back up because I have the chill again. I am also having chest pain when I take a breath. I am making a wheezing sound and I am having difficulty breathing and also have rapid breathing too. I am also exhausted ah-choo and have an upset stomach and I threw up before the show started. I also loss my appetite Dad! In addition, my throat is very sore, I am still coughing up greenish yellow mucus and my nasal congestion is still greenish yellow too, coughing. I am also starting to loss my voice, coughing!"

Robby watching his daughter as she is coughing up mucus into a tissue, he also listens closes to Miley breathing and hears the wheezing sound. He can tell that his daughter is in a lot of pain when she coughing and that her knee is also cause Miley a lot of pain too.

"How much pain is your right knee causes you?"

"My right knee is killing me and I can't bend it or put weight on my right leg Ah, Ah, Ah, ah-choo, ah-choo."

"I am taking you to the new Crowley Corners Urgent Care Centers that just open two weeks ago!"

"Do we have too, coughing (into right hand)?"

"Yes, for several reasons' Miley, the first being that I do not like the sound of that cough it is a very wet sounding cough. Second you are having a hard time breathing and it hurts to take a breath. Third you have been running a high grade fever for several days now. Fourth you had a sore throat for several days now too and fifth you have greenish yellow mucus. Sixth you can't put weight on your right leg and your right-knee very swelling. Seventh you heard tearing sounds and it looks like your kneecap is out of place, so I am taking you to the Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center and you cannot talk me out of it!"

"I rather just go to Mamaw and go to bed, but ok I will go to Crowley Corners Urgent care center ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks dad, sniffling."

Lilly walks over to Robby and Miley and she leans against the first locker that is in the second row of lockers. Miley and Robby look at Lilly who is yawning into her right hand. When Lilly has finish yawning, she realizes that Miley and Mr. Stewart are watching her.

"Everything is packed up and ready to be taking out to the suv Robby, yawning."

"Ok and Mamaw can give you a ride to her house, if you are too tried to come with Miley and me to Crowley Corners Urgent care center Lilly?"

"I am tired, but I will go with the two of you if that what Miley's want?"

"Please come with us Lilly?"

"I will go with you, Miley."

"Thanks."

Just then Mamaw appears at the locker room door and Robby stands up. He walks over to the door to fill his mom in on what is happening. Lilly and Miley watch Miley dad talking to his mother and both girls can tell that Mamaw worry about her granddaughter. At the same time Miley is blowing her nose into a tissue, a minute later Robby walks away from the door, he then goes over to the hanging garment bags and grabs all three, along with the duffle bag with the shoes in it and the makeup case.

"I am going to take the Hannah stuff out to the suv and then I will come back and help you out to the suv Miley."

"Ok dad."

"I will grabs our purses."

"Thanks Lilly."

"Its no problem, but first I will get the doors for your dad, Miley."

"Thanks Lilly that will be a big help."

"You are welcome Robby!"

Lilly walks over to the locker room door followed by Miley dad. Lilly opens up the locker room door and Robby walks out of the locker room carrying the makeup case, duffle bag and the three hanging garment bags. Lilly follows Robby out of the locker room and the two of them walks to the doors of the gym that lead to the parking lot. Lilly opens the doors up and Robby walks out to the suv, he set the makeup case down. Robby unlocks the suv door and at the same time Lilly heads back to the girls' locker room.  
A few minutes later Robby, Miley and Lilly are in the red suv and Robby is driving to the Crowley Corners Urgent care center, which is only a four minute ride past the elementary, middle and high schools and the road is called School Road. On the short ride to the Urgent care center, Lilly is text message Oliver to let him know that she wants to see him tomorrow night after she, Miley, Jackson and Robby get home, because she has something very important to tell him. She has just finish type the message when Robby pulls the suv up in front of the Urgent care center. Robby put the gear shift into the park position and then he gets out of the suv, he walks up to the slide glass doors and when the doors open he walks in and gets one of the new black wheelchairs. Lilly gets out of the suv and opens up the passengers' door, as Robby wheels the wheelchair over to the suv. Robby then helps Miley out of the suv and into the wheelchair.

"Lilly will you wheel Miley into the Urgent care center as I park the suv?"

"Sure."

Robby gets back into the suv and he drives to the parking lot, at the same time Lilly is pushing the wheelchair, which Miley is sitting in through the doors of the Urgent care center and into the waiting room. Lilly stop pushing the wheelchair, so she and Miley can look around. Miley and Lilly see that the waiting room is empty and that there are several rows of silver chairs. They also notice that the top half of all the walls is light blue and the bottom half of all the walls is tan and that the floor tiles are light blue and tan and are in a checker pattern. The two girls also notice that the check-in-desk (counter) is across from the doors and beside the entryway to the urgent care area, single patient rooms for highly contagious patients and Labor/delivery/postpartum rooms for women that are in labor, along with the radiology room, which is where the x-ray machine, CT scan and MRI. Lilly and Miley notice that on the right of the cheek-in-desk/counter is a door leading into the record room and another door leading into the staff break room. Lilly pushes the wheelchair past several rows of chairs and up to the row of chairs nearest to the check-in-desk/counter.  
Lilly stops the wheelchair at the end of the row and sits down on the chair next to her best friend. Miley and Lilly wait for Robby to walk into the Urgent care center and check his daughter in. As the two girls are waiting for Miley dad, they are watching the news on the tv's, which are in each corner of the room and Jamie the local entertainment reporter is doing a story about the Hannah Montana concert, She start the report saying that Hannah when through with the show despite being sick. She then says that Hannah hurt her knee during the first song of the second set, but that she pushes through the pain to finish the concert. The report on the concert ends without any mention of Hannah told her hometown that she really is Miley Stewart, which make both Miley and Lilly smiles to each other. Miley pulls a tissue out from the travel pack of tissue on her lap, then starts coughing into the tissues. At the same time Robby Stewart walks through the doors of the urgent care center, he then walks past the rows of chairs and up to the cheek in counter (desk). Robby signs Miley in and he writes all the reasons that Miley' has came to the urgent care center by his daughters' name on the sign in form.  
Two minutes later Robby walks over to the row of chairs that Lilly sitting in and he sits down on the chair next to his daughter best friend. A few minute later a red hair and brown eye female nurse that has tan skin walks over to Miley. The nurse looks at Miley right leg that is in a straight position and resting on the elevating leg rest of the wheelchair. The nurse then walks behind the wheelchair that Miley sitting in and takes a hold of the handle of the wheelchair.

"My Name is Amy Heart and I am going to be your nurse today."

"I remember you, Amy. You used to babysit me and my brother."

"Yes I did babysit you and your brother and that one nasty cough you have!"

"I know, I think the cold that I am fighting has moved into my lungs."

"I am going to take you to the X-ray room first to get a X-ray of your right knee and your lungs to check for fluid. After the X-rays are done, I will take you for an MRI. Your father and friend can follow us back, but they have to wait outside the X-ray room and MRI suite."

"Ok, ah-choo."

"Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Amy start pushing the wheelchair, followed by Robby and Lilly. Amy push Miley through the doors that lead into the treatment area, Miley, Robby and Lilly's look to they right and all three of them see a long row of Emergency Stretchers (beds) and see that the floor under the bed is blue and the rest of the floor is tan. They also notice that the walls are tan, Amy stop pushing the wheelchair when they reach the doors leading to the radiology department and walks over to the nurse counter that is in the center of the room. Amy Heart grabs a chart and a handful of forms, as Robby, Lilly and Miley wait for the nurse to come back over to them, they see there is Emergency Stretchers (beds) to the left of the door if facing the doors leading to the radiology department and when the beds end there are doors leading into the private exam rooms, the first private exam room door is open, which allows them to see the wall in the rooms are tan. They also notice the floors are the same colors in the private exam rooms too, which is blue under the beds and tan for the rest of the floor.  
After a minute Nurse Heart walks back over to them carrying the chart that has the forms on it and then Amy push Miley through the doors leading to the radiology department. Robby walks up to the door that says X-ray on it and opens up the door, Amy then pushes the wheelchair that Miley sitting in through the door. Robby, Lilly and Miley see that the room floor is blue with tan under the X-ray table. They also notice the wall behind the X-table is blue and the rest of the walls are white. The wall at the end of the X-ray table on the right side has a standing wall chest x-ray and Robby, Miley and Lilly also notice that pictures of flowers are hanging on the blue wall. Amy push the wheelchair over to the table and put the brakes on. Amy then helps Miley out of the wheelchair and onto the white X-ray table.

"I am going to take the wheelchair out into the hallway, as I am doing this I want you to lie back onto the table and put your head onto the pillow that at the left end of the table, Miley."

"Ok Nurse Heart, coughing!"

"You can call me Amy."

"Ok sniffling."

Amy takes the brakes off and then push the wheelchair out of the door, she then close the door leave Robby and Lilly lean against the wall across from the door to the X-ray room. Back in the X-ray room Amy Heart has walks over to the X-ray table and moves the X-ray camera over Miley's chest.

"Miley I am going to take the chest X-ray first and I am going to ask you to lay still and try not to cough."

"I will try."

Amy takes the chest x-ray and then takes the film for the chest X-ray out. Amy then puts another film into the X-ray camera, then moves the X-ray camera over to Miley's right knee and takes the X-ray of Miley knee. Once the X-ray is done Miley sit up and starts coughing. Nurse Heart's wave at Robby, who opens the door and then he pushes the wheelchair into the room, Amy helps Miley off the table and back into the wheelchair.  
Miley dad push the wheelchair out of the room and turn left if coming out of the X-ray room and Lilly open the door to the MRI suite and Robby push the wheelchair into the room. At the same time Nurse Heart set the chest film and knee films down in the computer room of the MRI suite. The two teenage girls and Robby see that the floor of the room is blue along the outside and tan under the MRI scanner. The three of them also notice the wall are tan. Miley stares at the large white round tube that has a white table coming out of the tube. Robby holds the wheelchair and Amy help Miley out of the wheelchair, then onto the MRI table. Robby's wheel the wheelchair out of the room and shuts the door. Miley lay back onto the MRI table, fighting the urge to cough and sits up really fast, then she starts coughing up mucus into a tissue. A few moments later Miley start sneezing and sneezes five times in a row. Miley blows her nose several times and then lays down on the MRI table. Miley then shut her eyes, hoping that she makes it through the MRI without sneezes or coughing.

"I need you to lay still and try not to cough or sneeze until I come back into the room, it will take about thirty minutes but if you move, sneeze or cough I will have to start over."

"Ok, I will try not to cough or sneeze, ah-choo sorry."

"It is all right the MRI has not started."

Miley blows her nose one last time as, Amy walks into the computer room and shut the door behind her. Amy walks over to the computer and start up the MRI, she then moves the table into the MRI. Once the knees are covered, Amy set it up to take an MRI of the right knee.  
Thirty minutes later, Amy set up the machine to start developing the MRI's. In addition she has hit the button to make the table come out of the MRI scanner and the table start move out of the MRI Scanner, at the same time Miley starts coughing, and the MRI starting to be developed. Nurse Heart walks back into the room and over to the door leading to the hallway. Amy opens the door then walks into the hallway and Nurse Heart grabs the wheelchair. The nurse push the wheelchair into the MRI suite and help Miley into the wheelchair. Amy then pushes Miley into the hallway and hands the x-ray films to the technician who develops the X-ray.  
A minute and half later Nurse Heart push Miley back into the treatment area and to the third Emergency Stretcher (beds), if you just come through the waiting room door. The nurse stops the wheelchair by the Emergency Stretcher (beds) and puts the brakes on. Amy Heart then helps Miley out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Miley raises the back of the bed, so it is in the sitting up position and at the same time Amy looks at Miley and sees that she is shivering.

"Are you cold, Miley?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I will go get you a blanket and at the same time I will grab the ear thermometer."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

(Robby, Lilly and Nurse) Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Nurse Heart walks away from Miley, Lilly and Robby and heads to the supply room. Lilly set down on the second bed, if you just walk through the door leading to the treatment area and then check her cellphone to see if Oliver has text messages her back, but he hasn't. Robby is watching his daughter who is coughing into a tissue and when Miley has stops coughing, Miley lays her head against the pillow and shut her eyes. At the same time Nurse Amy Heart and a Gray hair, brown eyed man in a white doctor coat walk over to the bed. Amy unfolds the blanket and lay the blanket over Miley. Amy then put the ear thermometer into Miley's right ear.

"I am Doctor Goldbloom and I am one of your doctors tonight, the other doctor is Dr. Black, who is currently looking at the MRI and X-ray of your right knee."

"Dr. Goldbloom, she is running a fever of 104. 3 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ok, will you go and get Miley chest X-ray for me?"

"Sure, doctor Goldbloom."

Amy walks away from the doctor, Miley, Robby and Lilly and at the same time Doctor Goldbloom has put the eartips of his stethoscope into his ears. He then put the stethoscope diaphragm onto Miley's back and over her right lung and start listening to Miley's right lung as she breathes normally. Doctor Goldbloom looks up at Miley and gives her a worried look.

"Can you take a couple deep breaths for me, Miley?"

"Sniffling, I will try."

Doctor Goldbloom goes back to listening to Miley lungs, at the same time Miley takes the first deep breath and she ends up coughing. When she stops coughing, the doctor moves the stethoscope over to Miley's left lung and she takes another deep breath, but ends up coughing again. The doctor takes the stethoscope off of Miley back and then he takes the stethoscope out of his ears.

"Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"Sure, I have a Headache, fever, chills, upset stomach, a cough, a sore throat, rapid breathing, wheezing sound, difficulty breathing, chest pain when I take coughing a deep breath, exhausted and I do not have an appetite. I also have greenish yellow nasal congested and I am coughing up greenish yellow mucus too and I throw up before the start of the Hannah Montana concert, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks, Doctor Goldbloom."

At the same time Nurse Heart walks back over to them with Miley chest X-ray and then the nurse hands the X-ray to the doctor. The doctor puts the X-ray up on the X-ray light box that is in between bed three and four and takes a long look at the X-ray of Miley's chest. The doctor then turns back around, so he is facing Miley, Robby and Lilly who laid down on the second bed and has fallen to sleep.

"Doctor Goldbloom what does my daughter have?"

"She has double pneumonia, which means that the infection is in both of Miley's lung. I am going to write out a prescription for Ampicillin 500 mg capsules for Miley and I want Miley to take it orally three times a day for ten days. You can also take Lull away severe cold and flu or Lull away cold and flu to help control the cough, nasal congested, sore throat, headache and fever."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you, Miley."

"Thanks."

Doctor Goldbloom writes out Miley's prescription and then tear the piece of paper of the prescription pad. Doctor Goldbloom then hands the prescription to Robby Stewart. A few moments later the doctor walks away from Miley, Robby and Lilly.  
Miley starts coughing again and her dad hand her a tissue. Miley takes the tissue from her dad, just in time because she feels mucus come up. She spit the mucus into the tissue and then starts sneezes, at the same time a very pregnant Doctor Black, who is a caucasian lady with medium length black hair and brown eyes, walks over to Miley, Robby and Lilly with Miley X-ray and MRI in her left hand. Doctor Black puts the X-ray and MRI of Miley's right knee on the light box. Dr. Black then turns around, so she is facing Miley, Robby and Lilly that still sleeping.

"Hi Miley's, I am Doctor Black and I am going to be the orthopedic doctor that will be treating you tonight. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get to you. I was on call at home, so nurse Heart call and let me know that I had to come in, when you check into the urgent care center. Just to let y'all know that I am due at anytime and I am supposed to be on maternity leave, but the other orthopedic is from out of state and his family and he will not be in town until two weeks for now, so I am still working any orthopedic cases that come into the urgent care center."

"Sniffling, ok. Have you look at my ah-choo MRI and X-ray yet?"

"Bless you and yes I have looked at your MRI and X–ray Miley. The X-ray and MRI both relived that you have a dislocation kneecap. The MRI also shows that you have a complete tear your quadriceps tendon and patellar tendon. The quadriceps tendon is the tendon above your kneecap and it connects the muscles to your bone. Your patellar tendon is the tendon that connects to the bottom of the kneecap and the patellar tendon also connected to the top of your tibia (shinbone). The Patellar and quadriceps tendons work your muscle that is in the front of the thigh and is part of the reason that you cannot bend your right knee, the other part is the position that you kneecap is in, which made your knee lock in the straight position."

"What needs to be done to fix it?"

"I am going to do a reduction to move the patella bake into place and then put a temporary splint on your knee to keep it from moving. Then I am going to take you to the MRI suite and get a post reduction MRI. After that I will bring you back out here and put a DonJoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer on, which will keep you from moving your knee. I am going to send a copy of the MRI's and the pre-reduction MRI with you to give to the orthopedic you will be seeing in California, because you will need surgery to fix the tear tendons. Also you will be on crutches until at lest four to six weeks after the surgery."

"Ok."

Doctor Black does the reduction and then she puts the temporary splint onto Miley's right knee. Nurse Heart comes over pushing a wheelchair. Doctor Black's hold the wheelchair still and at the same time Amy help Miley into the wheelchair, then Nurse Heart and Doctor Black takes Miley back to the MRI suite. Robby stays in the treatment area with Lilly who is sound asleep. An hour later Doctor Black pushing Miley walks into the treatment room and over to the third bed. Robby helps his daughter out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"Why did it take so long to do the MRI?"

"That would be my fault dad, I starting coughing and they had to start the MRI over."

"That fine Miley, I just wanting to know what take so long."

At the same time Amy Heart walks over to Dr. Black, Miley, Robby and Lilly carrying a gray DonJoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer, then Amy opens the immobilizer. Miley notices that the immobilizer is a wrap around design and has three velcro straps above the open kneecap, along with three velcro straps below the kneecap. She also sees that there is one velcro strap across the kneecap. Doctor Black lift Miley right leg up and Amy set the open immobilizer on the bed. Dr. Black gentle set Miley leg down on the immobilizer, then the doctor and the nurse careful take the temporary splint off Miley right leg. Doctor Black wraps the immobilizer around Miley's right knee and does the straps up.

"Miley you need to keep the immobilizer on twenty-four hours and you can't even take it off to shower. Nurse Amy is going to get you a waterproof leg cast protector to use when you take a shower and a pair of underarm crutch."

"Ok, can I go home now?"

"You dad can take you home shortly Miley, I will go get the discharge paperwork."

"Thank Doctor Black."

"You are welcome."

"What color crutch do you want Miley?"

"What color crutch do you have?"

"Burgundy, deep blue, forest green, jet black, pastel blue, pastel pink, purple, Royal blue, Teal, white, yellow, Aluminum, granite grey, Lavender, neon green, neon pink, orange, turquoise, bronze, Almond, Lilac, apricot, lagoon blue, mint green, blackberry (shade of purple), red, pastel grey, fuchsia, pastel green, gun metal grey, jade green and wooden crutch."

"Can I get two sets of crutch?"

"(Amy and Doctor Black) Sure Miley."

"Thanks, I will take a set of lavender and a set lilac crutch."

"I will be right back with the two sets of crutches and the waterproof leg cast protector."

Nurse Heart walks toward the supply closet and Doctor Black walks toward the nurse counter (desk) holding her back and at the same time Miley start coughing into a tissue. Robby walks up to the bed that Lilly is sleeping on and taps his daughters' best friend left shoulder because Lilly is laying on her right side. Lilly opens up her eyes and looks at Miley dad. Lilly sits up and looks around the room, at the same time Nurse Heart and Dr. Black walks back over to Robby, Miley and Lilly. Amy Heart sets the two pairs of crutches against bed number four and set down the box the waterproof leg cast protector onto the bed. Dr. Black walks over to Robby and hands him the discharge papers to sign, along with the copies of the x-ray, the MRI'S and a list of orthopedic doctors in Los Angeles, CA. Robby signing the discharge paper as Amy hold up both set of crutches.

"Which pair of crutch do you want to use lavender or the lilac?"

"I use the lavender pair of crutch."

Amy takes the plastic wrapping off of the lavender pair of crutches and then adjust the crutch, so they are at the right height for Miley. Amy then set them up against bed number three, Miley looks at the lavender crutch and sees that they have lilac pads on the underarms and the hand grips. Miley also notices that the crutches have lilac rubber tips on each of them. She then notices that the lilac crutches have underarm pads and hand pads, along with rubber tips that are lavender.

"Miley before I let your father take you back to your grandmother, I want you to walk to the nurse counter/desk and back on the crutch to make sure you can use the crutch all right."

"Ok, Doctor Black."

Miley slower slides to the edge of the bed and then stands up putting all the weight on her left leg. Nurse Heart hands Miley the lavender crutches and Miley puts one of the crutches under each of her underarms. She then starts walking toward the nurse counter/desk and when she reaches the counter/desk Miley stops walking and takes a moment to caught her breath. Miley then slowly turns around and walks back to doctor Black, Amy, Lilly and her dad. She then sits down on the bed and set the crutch up against the bed.

"Can I be released now, doctor Black?"

"Yes, your father can take you to your grandmother house now."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome and Mr. Stewart just to let you know Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy and stationery store is now opening twenty-four. James (Jase and Jannette's son) works the night shift and he says that he was open the store back up after the Hannah Montana concert ended."

"Thanks for let me know that the Pharmacy and stationery store is open twenty-four hours Doctor Black."

Robby hand Dr. Black the discharge papers and the pen and at the same time Lilly hops off the bed she was sitting on, grabbing her and Miley purses. Then Lilly walks over to the fourth bed and grabs the box with the waterproof leg cast protector and the lilac crutches. Miley stands back up, then grabs the crutches and after Miley has put the crutches under both underarms Robby, Miley and Lilly start walking toward the doors leading to the waiting room.  
Fifteen minutes later Robby pulls the red suv up in front of his mothers' white colonial farmhouse and puts the suv into the parked position. He then turns the suv off and takes the key out of the ignition. Then all three of them open the suv doors. Lilly and Robby get out of the suv and Lilly hands Miley the pair of lavender crutches. Miley gets out of the suv and puts the crutches under her underarms. At the same time Robby grabs the MRI'S, the x-ray and list of doctors and the bag with Miley's prescription out of the SUV. Lilly grabs the second set of crutches and the box with the waterproof leg cast protector in it. Lilly grabs Miley purse and her purse and then Miley, Lilly and Robby shut the suv doors. Then the three of them walk up to the porch and the front door of the house opens up as Miley, Lilly and Robby walk up the step of the porch. Jackson, Mamaw and the rest of Miley and Jackson relatives on they father sides comes out onto the porch.

"Before any of you ask me, I have dislocation my right kneecap, along with tearing my quadriceps and patellar tendons and I have pneumonia."

Miley walks onto the porch and everyone moves to each side of the porch and let Miley walk inside the house. Lilly follows her best friend into the house and upstairs to Miley's childhood bedroom.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lilly shocking news for

Chapter twelve: Changes  
On Monday, October 13, 2008, Miley alarm clock start beeping at five-forty in the morning, Miley wakes up right away and turns the alarm clock off, she then tosses the bedspread off and sits up in bed. Miley looks down at the gray Donjoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer on her right leg and thinks to herself I can believe that it been nine full days and ten nights since I hurt my knee, Miley grabs the prescription bottle of Ampicillin 500 mg capsules off the nightstand and open up the bottle and take the second to last pills out of the bottle. Miley puts the pill into her mouth and closes the prescription bottle. She then picks up the bottle of water off of the nightstands and take a drink. Miley grabs her purse off the floor and put the prescription bottle of Ampicillin 500 mg capsules into her purse, so she can take her last dose of Ampicillin at lunch or hopes that it her last dose, but that depends on what her family doctor says at her doctors' appointment at three-thirty this afternoon. Because she still has a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus, hardly has a voice and a fever on and off, but no longer has a runny nose or nasal congestion. Miley's toss her purse back on the floor and starts thinking I will get to find out when I am going to be having surgery on my knee when I see the orthopedic Rosenberg at five o'clock tonight. At the same time Miley starts coughing and pulls a tissue out of the box that is sitting on the nightstand, Miley covers her mouth with the tissues and cough up a small amount of greenish mucus. A few moments later Miley tosses the use tissues into her bedroom trash can and look down at the pair of pink pajama shorts and pink nightshirt that she is wearing and then lay down in bed, wishes that she could stay in bed all day and sleep. For two reasons the first being the injury right knee is killing her and the second is still feeling under the weather. Miley looks over at Lilly who is asleep on the sofa in front of her bedroom window and sees that Lilly kick the blanket off during the night and notices that the purple tank top that Lilly's wear to bed last night is really tight around the breast and its showing off more cleavage then it used to and Miley also notices that oversize white pajama pants are fitting tight then normally too. Miley grabs a square decorative pillow off of her bed and toss the pillow across the room at Lilly and the pillow hits her best friend in the face. Lilly jumps up and looks around the room and then sees the square decorative pillow laying on the floor and notice that Miley is awake. Lilly lay down on the sofa and warp her arms around her stomach, then start crying.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?"

"Because it is time to get up Lilly!"

"I just want to lie in bed and sleep, I had a rough night, the bean soup we had for dinner last night did not agree with my stomach and I was in and out of the bathroom throwing up most of the night."

"You started having morning sickness?"

"I think so, but I do not know why its called morning sickness, when it can happen at anytime of the day."

Lilly belch and then rolls over, so she is looking toward the window and her back is to Miley. Lilly shuts her eyes hoping that the nauseous will pass, because if it doesn't pass it will be a very long school day. At the same time Miley sits up and then puts her legs over the edge of the bed. Miley stands up from the bed putting all her weight on her left leg, then grabs the lavender underarm crutches off the floor by the bed. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then heads over to the sofa that Lilly is laying on, which is in front of the window that on the left-hand side of the bedroom if standing in the bedroom door.  
Once Miley reaches the sofa, she looks at Lilly and at the same time leans on the crutches. There is a knock on Miley's bedroom door. Miley knows from the sound of the knock that it is her dad knocking on the bedroom door.

"Miley and Lilly get up and come downstair to have breakfast."

"Ahem we will be downstairs shortly dad."

Miley and Lilly hear Robby walk away from the bedroom door and walk up to Jackson's bedroom door and start knocking on Jackson's bedroom door. At the same time Lilly sits up on the sofa and puts her leg down, then leans back against the back of the sofa. Lilly looks up at her best friend and gives her a sad look. Miley sits down on the sofa next to her best friend and Lilly lays her head on Miley's right shoulder.

"Miley does your dad know that I am pregnant because I have not told him, but I do not know if he over heard me talking to Oliver about being pregnant on October fifth or know the reason that I had to leave school during the middle of the day because of an appointment with an obgyn last week on Friday?"

"He knows Lilly, your mother called and told my dad on October eight, he is just wanting for you to bring the pregnancy up to him."

"Let go get breakfast over with Miley, so I have some time before we have to leave for school to rest and let my stomach settle down, because I can already can tell you that I'm going to be nauseous after eating because I am nauseous right now."

"I am really hunger let go coughing."

"It's good that you have an appetite again Miley. You must be feeling better?"

"I feel a little better coughing."

Miley covers her mouth with her left hand and turns her head away from Lilly, so not to spread her germs to Lilly. A minute later Miley stops coughing and Lilly and Miley stand up from the sofa, then Miley put her crutches under her underarms and the two teenagers walk over to the bedroom door. Lilly open up the door and then Miley and Lilly leaves the bedroom and as the two of them are walking toward the stairs they hear Jackson stumblers around in his bedroom and sniffling really loudly. Miley goes down the stairs first and Lily walks behind her and at the same time Jackson walks into the bathroom that he shares with his sister. He grabs a handful of tissues from the box of tissues that is set on the side table that is on the right side of the pedestal sinks if standing beside the clawfoot tub that has the shower kit attached to it and in front of the sink. The toilet is across from the sink if looking into the mirror that is above the sink and your back is to the toilet. He puts all but one of the tissue in the right pocket of his pajama pant, but leave one tissue in his hands and start sneezes into the tissue. Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley are walking over to the kitchen table and the two of them see bowls, spoons and a milk jug on the table and Miley and Lilly notices that Miley's dad is all ready dress and is wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a red long sleeve dress shirt and his light brown cowboy boots. Miley sits down on the chair that is at the center of the round table and her back is to the hallway to the downstairs bathroom and the staircase to the second floor. Lilly sits down on the chair next to Miley and is looking at the back door of the house. Mr. Stewart set his daughter crutches up against the kitchen island and then goes and grabs the boxes of cereal and then Robby sets the cereal boxes on the center of the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling this morning Miley?"

"Ahem better then I have been, but I still get a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus and hardly get a voice, coughing (into her left hand), but I no longer have a runny nose or nasal congestion. I am not sure if I am running a fever this morning because I have not taken my temperature."

Robby walks up to his daughter and put his left hand onto Miley's forehead, which does not feel warm but is a little clammy. At the same time Lilly belch a few times and then lean back in the chair, thinking I hope I can make it through breakfast without getting sick to my stomach and Robby takes his hand off Miley's forehead and gives her a small smile.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever, but your forehead is still a little clammy."

"Ahem do I still have to go sees the family doctor after school today Dad, coughing?"

"Yes, I do not like the fact that you still have a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus and barely have a voice. In addition I do not like the fact that you keep running a fever and the longest you have been fever free is a couple hours at a time!"

"Fine I will go to see the family coughing doctor after school."

Miley stop talking to her dad, because she needs to rest her voice and has starts coughing again. Lilly stands up from the chair and walks over to the coffee table and grabs the box of tissue off of the coffee table. Lilly then carries the box of tissues over to the kitchen table and sits down at the table. Lilly set the box of tissue in front of Miley on the table. Miley pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues, then cover her mouth with the tissue and start coughing up mucus into the tissues. A minute later Miley picks up the box of cornflakes and opens up the box. Miley then pours some cornflakes into a bowl and a few moments later Lilly takes the open box of cornflakes from Miley and pours some into her bowl. At the same time Mr. Stewart walks over to the staircase and start yelling up the stairs.

"Jackson's get up and come downstairs for breakfast it's a school day."

Mr. Stewart walks over to the kitchen table and sits down on the chair across from Miley and gets himself a bowl of cornflakes. A minute later Jackson comes into the kitchen and living room wearing his blue pajama pants and a blue oversized T-shirt and blowing his nose into a tissue. Jackson walks up to the kitchen table and sits down on the chair across from Lilly. Jackson then lays his head on the kitchen table and shuts his eyes. Lilly, Miley and Robby stop eating their cereals and look at Jackson, Robby puts his left hand on Jackson's forehead, which does not feel warm, but is a little clammy.  
At the same time Miley goes back to eating her cereal and Lilly start moving the spoon around in the bowl and warps her left arm around her stomach, because eating breakfast is making her stomach very upset. At the same time Jackson lifts his dad hand off his forehand and then sits up and starts sneezes into his hands, Robby pulls a tissue out of the tissue's box and hand the tissues to his son. Jackson takes the tissues and blow his nose into the tissue.

"Jackson what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hunger dad, can I go back ah-choo to bed?"

"No it is a school day Jackson!"

"I think that I caught the flu bug or that ah-choo head cold that is going around the school and I feel awful."

"You do not have a fever Jackson and you are going to go to school because you have to save you excuse absent for when you are running a fever, throwing up or are really sick and can't get out of bed or there is a family emergency! Now what do you want to eat?"

"I guess that I will have a bowl of ah-choo rice krispies cereal."

"(Miley and Lilly) Bless you Jackson."

"Sniffling thanks."

Mr. Stewart pours his son a bowl of rice krispies cereal, then pour some milk into the bowl and Robby set the bowl in front of Jackson. Jackson's pick up his spoon and start to eat his cereal. A few minutes later Lilly stands up from the chair and pick up her bowl and spoon from the table. Lilly then takes her almost full bowl of cereal over to the trash can and throw out the left over cereal. Lilly then walks over to the staircase and heads upstairs to Miley's bedroom to get ready for school.  
Once in Miley's bedroom Lilly start going through her duffer bag to find what she wants to wear to school, Lilly pulls out a clean pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of white socks, her favorite pair of lite blue jeans that have holes in the knees, an orange spaghetti strip tank tap and a white zip hoodie jacket, which has orange circles all over the whole hoodie jacket. Lilly throws the clothing onto Miley's bed and a few minutes later Lilly is laying on Miley's bed trying to get the jeans to zips up, but they won't zip and that makes her start crying. At the same time Miley comes into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Miley will you grab my light denim jean skirt for me, because I can't get my jeans to zip up?"

"Sure."

Miley goes over to Lilly's duffer bag and grabs the light denim jean skirt out of the bag and toss the skirt at her best friend, Lilly caught her light denim jean skirt and then stands up from Miley's bed, at the same time Miley using her crutches hops over to her closet. Miley open up the door of the closet and grab a pair of white pants that have baggy legs and will fit over the Donjoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer and a lite blue short sleeve shirt that has a scoop neckline. A few minutes later both Miley and Lilly are dress and are in the bathroom finish getting ready for school, Lilly's has brushed her teeth already and is putting her hair into a ponytail. Miley has already French braid her hair and is now brushing her teeth. At the same time Jackson walks into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and a few moments later he is brushing teeth and trying not to sneezes. Once Lilly has her hair up in a ponytail, she walks out of the bathroom and goes into Miley's bedroom. Lilly walks over to the sofa and sits down on the sofa, wishing that her stomach was not upset, Lilly wraps her arms around her stomach and is fighting the urge to throw up. A few minutes later Miley walks into her bedroom and looks at her best friend and can tell that Lilly stomach is really bothering her.

"Jackson say if we want a ride to school, we have to be standing outside by coughing his car in ten minutes."

"Ok belches."

"Lilly that burp smells awful!."

"If it makes you feel better, it was one of these burps that you could taste what you just eat and it did not taste good either."

"No, it does not make me feel better. Let getting going with the mood Jackson in today he might leave without us if will are not outside when he gets out to his car."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and grabs her backpack and Miley backpack off of the floor. Lilly also grabs her and Miley's purses off the floor and then Miley and Lilly walks over to the bedroom door and leaves Miley's bedroom. A few minutes later Miley and Lily walk into the kitchen/living room and start walking toward the front door and Robby walk up to the two of them.

"Miley's do you remember the celebrity dating auctions you agreed to take part in as Hannah Montana?"

"Yes and it's not this week or this weekend."

"No it is next Friday night on October 24, but you have a dress fitting for the event tomorrow after school and so do your Lilly."

"(Miley and Lilly) ok that should be fun, I love getting new clothing."

"Have a great day at school Miley and Lilly bye."

"(Lilly and Miley) Bye."

Lilly opens up the front door and then Lilly and Miley walks out of the house, Robby shuts the front door of the house once Miley is outside. At the same time Miley and Lilly start walking toward Jackson's car and see he is already sitting in the car waiting for them.  
A few minutes later Jackson is driving to the Seaview high school. Miley is sitting on the front passenger seat of Jackson's car and resting her head against the car window, wishing that she was feeling better and that her right knee would stop hurting. Lilly is sitting on the backseat of Jackson's car and is fighting the urge to throw up and is thinking to herself I hope that I can make it through the ride to school without throwing up in Jackson's car. Five minute later Jackson pulls his car into the third parking space in the first row of student parking and once Jackson's has put his car into the park position Lilly open up the car door and grabs her backpack and purse then jumps out of the car and runs toward the school doors. Miley slower gets out of her brothers' car and start to hop on her left leg toward the back of the car to get her crutches, but Jackson walks around to the passenger side of the car and grabs the lavender underarm crutches, purse and backpack out of the back of his car for his sister. Jackson then hands Miley her backpack and purse and Miley puts her purse into her backpack and a few moment's later puts the backpack onto her back and then Jackson hand Miley the crutches. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then looks at Jackson who is grabbing his backpack off the backseat.

"Thank you for getting my backpack, purse and crutches out of the car for me."

"Ah-choo you are welcome Miley, do you have any cough drop with ah-choo you my throat has starts to hurt?"

"Yes in the front pocket of my backpack Jackson's!"

Jackson unzips the front pocket of his sisters' backpack and grabs a handful of cough drops out and then puts all, but one of the cough drops into the front pocket of his backpack. Jackson zip up the front pocket of his and Miley backpack and then closes the cars doors and lock up his car.  
A minute later Jackson and Miley start walking up to the school and Jackson put a cough drop into his mouth. Miley and Jackson are half way to the doors of the school when Jackson start sneezes and Miley start coughing and she has to stop walking. Miley pulls a travel pack of tissues out of her right pant pocket and open up the pack, then hold the pack out and Jackson grabs a couple tissues from the travel pack of tissues and then Miley pulls a tissue out of the travel pack. Miley covers her mouth with the tissues and starts coughing up mucus and Jackson covers his mouth and nose with one of the tissue and sneezes into the tissues, a few minutes later Jackson and Miley start walking toward the high school.

"Sniffling your cough still sound awful ah-choo."

"Ahem I know that Jackson, I can't seem to shake the cough. How are you feeling, because it looks like you do not feel well?"

"I can't stop sneezes, have a sore throat and I am really tired, but dad right I have to save my excuse absents for when ah-choo I am too sick to go to school or there is a family emergency Ah. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

Miley and Jackson stop talking and when they get into the school Jackson hands to his locker, at the same time Miley sees Oliver sitting on the bench outside of the girl's restroom that is at the front of the school and Oliver is wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a white long sleeve shirt with a green short sleeve polo shirt over the long sleeve shirt and he is coughing into his right elbow. Miley heads over to the bench and sits down on the bench on Oliver's left-hand side.

"Good to see you are back in school Oliver, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better Miley, my fever break Friday night and then I started to feel better. When I wake up on Saturday my runny nose and nasal congestion was gone, but I still have a cough and a sore throat, but I used all my excuse absents so I coughing had to come back to school today. How are you feeling Miley because you look like you are in a lot of pain and you are still a little pale, hardly have a voice and it also sound like you have a sore throat?"

"My right knee is killing me and I am still feeling under the weather because of a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus coughing (into left hand) and as you say I hardly have a voice, but no longer have a runny nose or nasal congestion. But I have been running a fever on and off the last few days, but my dad says that I was not runny a fever this morning. Have you seen Lilly?"

"She ran into the school and right into the girl's restroom with her left hand over her mouth and has not come out of the restroom yet. Miley is Jackson sick, because he seems to be sneezing a lot when he walked past me and he looks a little pale?"

"He thinks that he caught the flu or the head cold that going around because he can't stop sneezes, has a sore throat and is really tired, but he does not have a fever so dad made him come to school."

"Sounds like Jackson's is coming down with that head cold that is going around the school."

At the same time Lilly walks out of the restroom with her backpack and purse on her left shoulder and walk over to Miley and Olive with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She sits down on the bench on Oliver's right-hand side and lays her head down on his shoulder, then shuts her eyes. Oliver puts his right arm around his girlfriend shoulders. At the same time Miley looks over at her two best friends and know that they life have changes forever.

"Ahem Lilly and Oliver I am going to head to the history classroom. I will see the two of you when you get to class."

"(Lilly and Oliver) that fine sees you in a few minutes and try not to talk today, you need to get your voice back."

"Ahem I'll try."

Miley stands up and puts her crutches under her underarms and then start to walk down the hall with the aid of the crutches and not putting any weight on her right leg. Lilly and Oliver watch Miley until she is out of sight and then Lilly set her backpack and purse on the floor and lay down on the bench and rest her head on Oliver's lap.

"Ahem Lilly how are you coughing (into his left elbow) feeling this morning?"

"I felt awful since I eat bean soup for dinner last night, I spent most of the night in the bathroom throwing up and when I get to school I threw up the six spoonfuls of cereal I eat for breakfast. How are you feeling Oliver?"

"I have started to feel better, my fever break Friday night then I started to feel better and when I wake up on Saturday my runny nose and nasal congestion was gone, but I still have a cough and a sore throat, but I used all my excuse absents so I had to come back to school today. That not good that you can't keep anything down, did you catch the stomach flu Lilly?"

"(Whisper so only Oliver can hear her) no I have morning sickness."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"(Whisper so only Lilly his him) It is my fault Lilly, you would not be with children if we did not have intercourse."

"(Whisper so only Oliver can hear her) It is both of belch faults and the unborn baby fault too."

Lilly hops off the bench cover her mouth with her left hand and runs into the girl's restroom. At the same time Oliver pulls a cough drop out of his left jean pocket. He unwraps the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth. Lilly walks out of the girl's restroom right as the bell to tell them to head to first hour start ringing. Lilly walks over to the bench Oliver's sitting on and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor. Oliver stands up from the bench and puts his right arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly lays her head on Oliver shoulder and then the two of them start walking down the hallway and toward the history classroom.  
Meanwhile in the history classroom Miley has got out her history textbook and notebook and has already starts to take down the notes that are on the classroom chalkboards. Lilly and Oliver walk into the history classroom with a minute to go before class starts. Oliver sits down at the desk on Miley right-hand side and Lily sits down at the desk on Miley's left-hand side and at the same time Mrs. Web walks into the classroom and walks up to the front of the classroom. Miley looks up from taking down the notes on chapter seven Manifest destiny 1820-1848 and chapter eight sectional conflict intensifies 1848-1861 and sees that Mrs. Web has cut off her long blonde hair over the weekend and now has a short bob cut and is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeve blouse.

"Class takes down the notes for chapter seven and eight that are on the chalkboards and once you have finished writing starts to read chapter seven. Oliver Oken came up to my desk so I can get you caught up on what the class has been during."

Oliver stands up and walks up to the front of the classroom and the teachers' desk and sees a pile of papers that has a post it note on top of it with his name on it. Mrs. Web start going over the notes and assignments' he miss when he was out sick last week. At the same time Miley looks over at Lilly who has laid her head down on the desk and shut her eyes. Miley lean toward Lilly and starts whispers into Lilly's ear.

"Lilly you need to sit up and start to write down the notes."

"Gagging, when the nausea passes in a few minutes gagging I will start taking the notes."  
Miley goes back to taking the notes, but after a few minutes she starts coughing. Miley stops writing and pulls a couple tissues out off the travel pack of tissues that is setting on the desk, then Miley covers her mouth with the tissues. At the same time Oliver walks to the back of the classroom and Oliver sits down at the desk that he sits at and set the pile of class handouts and worksheets onto his desk. Oliver then he looks over at Miley and Lilly and notices that Lilly has starts to take down the notes, but has a green hue to her skin tone and can hear Miley coughing up mucus into the tissues that is cover her mouth. Oliver stops looking at his girlfriend and Miley and starts to take down the notes that are on the chalkboards.  
When first hours ends Lilly, Miley and Oliver say bye to each other and go to they second hour class. When Miley gets to music class she sits down on the second chair in the back row of chairs, then lean back in the chair and shuts her eyes. Miley puts her right hand onto her forehead, which feels clammy to the touch and at the same time Ashley and Amber who are both wearing black jean skirts and pink tank top sits down on the chairs in front of Miley. Amber and Ashley turn in there sits and looks at Miley and start laughing.

"Ahem what so funny Amber and Ashley?"

"(Amber and Ashley) The way you are sitting leaning back in the chair with your eyes shut, hand on your forehead and right leg straight and unable too bent."

"Coughing, I do not feel well leave me alone."

"(Amber and Ashley) If you are sick, you should have stays at home, because none of us what to catches what you have!"

The music teacher walks into the classroom and Amber and Ashley turns so they are facing the front of the classroom. At the same time in the Audio Engineering classroom Oliver is already busy working on the class assignments that he misses when out sick last week.  
Meanwhile, in the Health classroom Lilly who is sitting at the desk in front of the classroom door that is at the back of the classroom and Lilly has open up her textbook to chapter five: Preventing Pregnancy and Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Pairing, Commitment and then Marriage and Family Life, which is the chapter the class is going to start reading and working on when the class start. Lilly start reading the first unit of the chapter, which is Preventing Pregnancy and Sexually Transmitted Diseases and after reading a few sentence Lilly starts feeling nauseous again and stand up and runs out of the classroom and across the hall to the girl's restroom. Lilly walks back into the classroom as the bell for second hour to start rings. Lilly sits down at her desk and at the same time the teacher Mr. Wolf start passes out packages of worksheets for the chapter to the class, when Mr. Wolf walks up to Lilly he notices that she is lean back is the seat and has her arms wrapped around her stomach and look pale. He set the package of worksheets down on the desk, but does not walk to the next row of desk, but taps Lilly on her left shoulder. Lilly looks up at Mr. Wolf who is six feet tall, with dark-brown hair that has starts to thin out and dark brown eyes. Lilly gives the teacher a little smile and then looks at the packages of worksheets that is on her desk.

"Lilly Truscott's are you feeling all right, because you holding your stomach and look pale?"

"Yeah I feel fine Mr. Wolf gagging."

"Are you sure because it sounds like you are going to be sick?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"All right, but if you start feeling bad and want to go see the nurse just raise your hand and let me know."

"All right, but I won't need to go see the nurse."

Mr. Wolf goes back to passes out the packages of worksheets to the students and Lilly goes back to reading the chapter and working on the worksheets as she reads the chapter, despite feeling like she might throw up at any second.  
At the same time Jackson is sitting in twelfth grade English class trying to pay attention to Mrs. Johnson who is lecturing about metaphors, but he is having a hard time pay attention because he keeps sneezes and his throat is really sore. Second hour goes by very slowly for Miley, Lilly and Jackson, but goes by to fast for Oliver who is really enjoy doing the make up assailments for the classes he missed last week. When the bell for second hour to end rings Jackson heads to U.S. Government class and at the same time Oliver, Miley and Lilly head to English class.  
Miley and Lilly get to Mrs. Johnson's classroom at the same time and Lilly is eating a nutri-grain cereal bar and drinking a bottle of twelve oz apple juices. Lilly sits down at the desk right in front of the classroom door that is at the back of the classroom and Miley sits down at the desk on Lilly's right-hand side. A few moments later Oliver walks into the classroom and sits down at the desk on Lilly's left-hand side. Oliver sets his backpack on the floor and then looks over at Lilly who just put the last bite of the nutri-grain cereal bar into her mouth and Lilly is throwing the breakfast bar wrapper into the classroom trash can. Oliver lean forward and tap his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"I take it that your stomach is feeling better since you just eat a cereal bar and are drinking apple juice?"

"No, my stomach is still upset, but I was feeling shaking and it felt like my blood sugar was dropping so I went to the vending machines and get something to eat and drink before coming to class."

Lilly's pick up the bottle of apple juice and finish drinking it and then tosses the empty bottle into the trash can and at the same time the bell for class to start rings and Rico runs into the classroom and up to the front of the classroom and sit down at the desk right in front of the teachers' desk. Mrs. Johnson's stands up and then walks to the front of her desk and tap the desk to get the class attention everyone in the class look up at Mrs. Jackson, beside Henrietta Laverne (a.k.a. The Cracker) who has her head down on her desk and has been coughing and sneezes all morning. Henrietta raises her right hand in the air and at the same time puts her left hand on her forehead.

"What do you need Henrietta Laverne?"

"Ah-choo I can stop sneezes or coughing and I think that I am running a fever can I go see the school nurse?"

"Sure, I will write you a pass to go see the school nurse and I want the rest of the class to get out your William Shakespeare books and spend the class time reading."

Mrs. Jackson walks behind her desk and sits down on her desk chair, then start writing out a pass to the nurse office for Henrietta Laverne. At the same time Henrietta stands up from her desk chair and grabs her backpack and walks up to the teachers' desk coughing into her right hand and Henrietta's still has her left hand on her forehead. When Henrietta reaches the teachers' desk, she grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the teachers' desk and start blowing her nose. Mrs. Jackson hand Henrietta the pass to the nurse and then Henrietta walks to the classroom door and out of the classroom without give a mean looks at Rico, Miley, Lilley and Oliver who she normally bullies. Once the door of the classroom shut Miley lean toward Lily and start whispers into her best friend ear.

"Henrietta must really feel bad, because she was not mean to us on the way out of class or all morning."

"She looks unwell gagging too."

Lilly stands up and runs over to the trash can by the door and starts throwing up into the trash can. Mrs. Jackson looks up from grading papers and sees Lilly hold the trash can and walking over up to the desk she sits at. Lilly sits down at her desk and then lean over the trash can and start throwing up again. Mrs. Jackson stands up from her desk chair and grabs a pen and the pad of nurse passes and walks to the back off the classroom and over to Lilly. At the same time Lilly stops throwing up and set the trash can on the floor by her desk and then leans back in her seat and shut her eyes. Mrs. Jackson reaches Lilly desk and tap the top of the desk to get Lilly attention, Lilly open up her eyes and looks at the teacher.

"Lilly Truscott's I am writing you a pass to go see the school nurse, because you can't be in school if you are vomiting.

"I do not need to see the nurse. I am not sick."

"You just vomit into the classroom trash can twice."

"I'm fine now I think that apple juice was bad, I will be able to make through the rest of class without throwing up."

"You are going to see the school nurse, if the nurse says you can come back to class and gives you a note for me that say you can be in class then I will let you back into class."

"Ok Mrs. Jackson."

Mrs. Jackson writes a pass and quick note on the pass to the school nurse and then hands the pass to Lilly. Lilly stands up from her desk chair, at the same time grabs her backpack and purse and then walks over to the classroom door with her left arm warp around her stomach. Lilly opens the classroom door and then walks out of the classroom. Once in the hallway Lilly sees Jackson walking down the hall with his backpack on his left shoulder and blowing his nose into a tissue. Jackson walks up beside Lilly and gives her a worried look when he sees that Lilly has her backpack, purse and a nurse pass in her hands.

"Where are you going Jackson?"

"Mr. Smith the U.S. Government teacher is sending ah-choo me to the school nurse and why are you out of class Lilly?"

"I throw up into the classroom trash can twice."

"That not good, Lilly you should have told my dad that your stomach was ah-choo bothering you this morning and he would have let you ah-choo stay home and rest."

"I'm pregnant Jackson and have morning sickness staying home and resting or going to see the nurse is not going to help me and there is nothing the nurse can do for me."

Lilly and Jackson stop talking and Lilly puts her left hand over her mouth and runs into the girl's restroom, Jackson continues to walk down the hallway and to the nurse office, hope the nurse will let home go home sick.  
Ten minutes later Lilly walks into the nurse office and see the nurse taking Jackson temperature and Henrietta Laverne laying on the recovered couch sleeping. Lilly walks up to the nurse and hands her the pass and Lilly also pull a note from her obgyn out of her purse and hand that to the school nurse too. Lilly then goes and sits down on a chair by the door to wait her turn. A few minutes later Jackson leaves the nurse office to go back to class because he does not have a fever and the nurse says that he is not sick enough to be sent home. Nurse Piglet walks over to Lilly reading the note that Mrs. Jackson wrote on the nurse pass.

"Lilly Truscott's you are the only students I know that want to stay in school when they can't keep anything down. Let check to see if you are running a fever."

Nurse Piglet goes and gets the ear thermometer and puts a probe cover onto the thermometer and then the nurse walks over to Lilly. Nurse Piglet put the thermometer into Lilly right ear and thirty second later the thermometer start beep and Nurse Piglet takes the thermometer out of Lilly's ear and looks at the display to see that Lilly is temperature is 98.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Do I have a fever?"

"The thermometer says your temperature is 98.9 degrees Fahrenheit, which is in the normal range and that means that you do not have a fever. But since you have been vomiting, I should send you home, because school rules say you cannot be in school if you are vomiting."

"If you read the note from gagging my obgyn you know that I am pregnant and I have morning sickness."

"I will write you a pass to go back to class and I will also write a note for your teacher."

"Thanks."

The nurse walks over to her desk and writes out a pass and a note for Lilly teachers and a few minutes later Lilly walks back into English class to find Miley has laid her head down on her desk and her eyes are shut. Lilly walks up to the teachers' desk and hand the note and the pass from the nurse to the teacher and then walks over to the desk she sits at and puts her backpack and purse on the floor by her desk and then tap Miley on the shoulder. Miley opens up her eyes and looks at Lilly.

"The nurse let you come back coughing to class?"

"Yes Miley, but you do not look good at all. How are you feeling?"

"I think my fever come back, because I am burning up, is it hot in the classroom or is it just I?"

"It's a little warm, but not that hot Miley."

"Great my fever must be back coughing, gagging."

Miley stops talking and grabs a handful of tissues and cover up her mouth and starts coughing up thick mucus into the tissues and Lilly hears Miley making a wheezing sound when coughing and taking a breath, which is not good. When Miley stop coughing she raises her left hand in the air, but Mrs. Jackson does not see what Miley wants because the class is almost over. After a few minute Miley puts her hand down and lays her head down on the desk until the bell for class to end rings.  
Once third hour is over Oliver, Lilly and Miley hands to hands to they fourth hour class and when fourth hour is over they head to fifth hour gym class, Oliver heads to the locker room to changes for gym but Miley and Lilly head into the gym and sits down on the first row of the stands because neither of them is going to take part in class. Mr. Rock walks over to Miley and Lilly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Lilly you need to go get change for gym class, Miley has a valid reason for sitting out of gym but you do not."

Lilly open up her purse and pulls out a fold sheet of paper and unfold the piece of paper and hand the piece of paper to the gym teacher and Mr. Rock sees that it's a doctor note for Dr. Weiss obgyn office that says Lilly Truscott is pregnant and due around June 29, 2009 and should be excuse from gym class for the rest of the year.

"You are allowed to sit out of gym class Lilly."

The bell for class to start rings and the gym teachers walks away from Lilly and Miley and start teaching gym class to the rest of the students. The rest of the school day goes by slower for Lilly who is fighting morning sickness and Jackson and Miley because they are both sick and feel awful. Jackson's nose has started running and he still can't stop sneezes and his throat is really sore and he has started to look flush too. Miley is tired and ends up spent fifth, six and seventh hour in the nurse office coughing up think mucus and is running a fever of 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Lilly was able to keep her lunch down and is feeling a little better, but is tried.  
Once school gets out Jackson gives Lilly and Oliver a ride to his house and Miley leaves the school with her father to go to the first of two doctor appointments. At three-thirty on the dot Miley gets call back for her doctors' appointment, she follows the nurse back to exam room one and sits down in the chair across from the exam table. Twenty minutes later Miley comes into the waiting room and over to her dad with a prescription for the Z-Pak. Miley hand the prescription to her dad and then lean on her crutches, but keep her right leg off the ground.

"What take so long and what did the doctor say Miley?"

"Sorry coughing my fault I keep coughing up mucus, which kept the doctor from listening to my lungs and the doctors say that I still have double pneumonia, but it not as bad as when I went to Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center. The doctor gave me a prescription for the Z-Pak and I have to take two pills today and one pill for the next fours day coughing and he says the Z-pak should clear the double pneumonia up and after a few days I should start to feel better."

"That is good, let go get the prescription filled and then go get something to eat before head to your orthopedic appointment."

"Ahem that sound like a great idea to me, I am start coughing to get a little hunger."

Miley using her crutches hops to the doors of the doctors office and Robby follows his daughter to the door and he can tell that she is tired and her knee is really hurting. Meanwhile Oliver and Lilly are sitting in the Stewart living room on the couch and are on Lilly laptop looking up open adoption and the more Lilly reads about open adoption the more she cries. Oliver close the internet down and shut Lilly's laptop off and then set the laptop on the coffee table. Oliver hugs Lilly and she lay her head on his right shoulder and continues to cry.

"Lilly if just reading about giving a baby up for adoption is making you cry maybe, adoption is not the right choice for you, if you want to keep the baby I will be there to support you and to help rise and pay for the child clothing, food, doctors' appointments, diapers and anything else the child will need."

"You will be Oliver?"

"Ahem yes I will Lilly it is my child too."

"Good because I do not think I can give a baby up for adoption, I want to have the baby and raise the baby with you."

"We should look into getting after school job coughing because rise a child is not cheap and we should start save money before the baby comes."

"That sound like a great idea, I will start looking for a job this weekend."

"We need to decide if you are going to continue living with your mom or do you want to come live at my parents or me to move in with you at your mom house or coughing do you want to get an apartment together."

Oliver stops talking and he pulls away from Lilly and turns his head away from her. Oliver then starts coughing into his left elbow and pulls a cough drop out of his jean pocket with his hand. When he stops coughing, Oliver unwraps the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth. Lilly looks at her boyfriend and can tell by just looking at him that he is exhaust and at the same time Oliver start coughing again and cover his mouth with his left hand.

"Oliver's go home and takes some cold medicine and get some rest."

"I am fine Lilly and we have a lot of choices that have to be made coughing."

"We do not have to make then today Oliver. You getting well is more important to me right now."

"I guess you are right. I am starting to feel exhaust Lilly. I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Love you Oliver and bye."

"Love you too and bye."

Oliver stands up from the couch and start walking toward the front door coughing into his left elbow, wishing that the sore throat and cough would go away. Lilly stands up and walks over to the door with Oliver and sees her boyfriend out and then shut and locks the front door behind him. Lilly watching Oliver walking down the driveway and also watching him walking down the sidewalk until he is out of sight.  
Lilly turns around and walks over to the couch and sits down on the center of the couch. She then open up her backpack and gets out her copy of Helmet, school textbooks, notebooks and folders and then gets a pen out of the front pocket of her backpack. Lilly open up her health folder first and gets out the package of worksheets, then Lilly opens up the health textbooks and turns to the chapter the class is working on. Lilly has just start working on her homework for health class when Jackson comes down the stairs sneezing into his hands. Jackson walks over to the couch and he sits down beside Lilly. Lilly stops working on her homework and looks up at Jackson and sees that his nose is red and that he also tried and flush.

"My dad called my Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo cellphone and say that the two of us are own for dinner tonight, he also says to help yourself to the left oven bean soup for dinner Lilly and that he ah-choo and Miley are getting pizza before going ah-choo to Miley orthopedic appointment."

"Thanks for letting me know. How are you feeling?"

"Awful and I now have a fever of 100.4 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Sound like you caught the head cold that is going around the high school."

"I am going to go to bed Lilly ah-choo see you in the morning."

"Ok feel better Jackson."

Jackson stands up and walks over to the staircase sneezes into his hands. Lilly goes back to working on her homework for twenty minutes then goes into the kitchen and makes herself a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat for dinner, hoping that will not upset her stomach like the bean soup did last night. Once her sandwich is made Lilly take the sandwich into the living room and eats the sandwich as she works on her homework.  
At five o'clock in the evening Miley and her dad are sitting in exam room one for doctor appointment number two at the orthopedic office. Miley is sitting on the exam table with her legs up on the table and her back up against the tan wall and Robby is sitting on the chair next to the exam table. At the same time a male doctor that is five feet eleven inches tall with thin gray hair and hazel eyes and has his back to Miley and Robby is looking at Miley X-rays and MRI images that are up on the light box. Dr. Rosenberg turns and looks at Miley and Robby.

"I have read the notes that Doctor Black sent me about your injury knee and after looking at the X-rays and MRI images I agree that you did dislocation your kneecap and complete tears your quadriceps tendon and patellar tendon. In addition I agree with the note that Dr. Black wrote about the post reduction MRI that points out a few bone chips that break off the knee cap and a small meniscus tear."

"Ahem she did not say anything about that to me or my dad."

"No, she wanting the doctor that was going to do your surgery in L.A. to confirm the bone chips and a small meniscus tear, do you have any other question Miley?"

"No."

"Dr. Rosenberg's when is the earliest date that you could do the knee surgery on my daughter right knee?"

"I have an opening for next Monday, October 20, 2008 at nine o'clock in the morning at St. Mary Hospital and I am going to put her down in the books for that day and time. Miley when you wake up from surgery you will be wearing a Breg EPO Post-Op Knee Brace in a long length, which features a full black foam thigh and lower leg coverage with two black velcro straps above the knee and two black velcro straps below the knee to keep the brace close and the straps can be tight or loosen when needed. It also has quick set hinges that allow for easy control of the range of motion and in addition the brace has spring loaded set pins that allow easy setting for range of motion. Right after surgery the brace will be lock in a straight position and I will slower increase the range of motion on the brace on your post surgical visit to my office."

"Ahem Dr. Rosenberg how long will I have to use crutches after the surgery?"

"Four to six weeks, it will depend on how long it takes you to be able to bend the knee ninety degrees, at the being of the fourth week I will set the brace to allow you to bend the knee a full ninety degrees, but when you get off of the crutches will depend on when you can bend the knee a full ninety degrees. The shorter length of time you will be on crutches is four weeks and the longest is normal six, but for some people it takes a little longer. It is going to be a long and slow recover from the surgery and for you to have a full and successful recover you are going to have to do physical therapy on your right knee everyday starting a few weeks after surgery."

"Ok Dr. Rosenberg."

"That all for today, talk to the nurse at the check out desk on your way out and she will give you paperwork about the surgery I will be performing and what to do and not do the night before the surgery."

Dr. Rosenberg hands the X-rays and MRI Images to Robby and then walks out of the exam room. Robby helps his daughter off the exam table and ten minutes later Miley and Robby are walking out of Dr. Rosenberg office and head out to Robby SUV in the parking lot to go home for the night.


	12. Chapter twelve: Changes

Chapter twelve: Changes

On Monday, October 13, 2008, Miley alarm clock start beeping at five-forty in the morning, Miley wakes up right away and turns the alarm clock off, she then tosses the bedspread off and sits up in bed. Miley looks down at the gray Donjoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer on her right leg and thinks to herself I can believe that it been nine full days and ten nights since I hurt my knee, Miley grabs the prescription bottle of Ampicillin 500 mg capsules off the nightstand and open up the bottle and take the second to last pills out of the bottle. Miley puts the pill into her mouth and closes the prescription bottle. She then picks up the bottle of water off of the nightstands and take a drink. Miley grabs her purse off the floor and put the prescription bottle of Ampicillin 500 mg capsules into her purse, so she can take her last dose of Ampicillin at lunch or hopes that it her last dose, but that depends on what her family doctor says at her doctors' appointment at three-thirty this afternoon. Because she still has a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus, hardly has a voice and a fever on and off, but no longer has a runny nose or nasal congestion. Miley's toss her purse back on the floor and starts thinking I will get to find out when I am going to be having surgery on my knee when I see the orthopedic Rosenberg at five o'clock tonight. At the same time Miley starts coughing and pulls a tissue out of the box that is sitting on the nightstand, Miley covers her mouth with the tissues and cough up a small amount of greenish mucus. A few moments later Miley tosses the use tissues into her bedroom trash can and look down at the pair of pink pajama shorts and pink nightshirt that she is wearing and then lay down in bed, wishes that she could stay in bed all day and sleep. For two reasons the first being the injury right knee is killing her and the second is still feeling under the weather. Miley looks over at Lilly who is asleep on the sofa in front of her bedroom window and sees that Lilly kick the blanket off during the night and notices that the purple tank top that Lilly's wear to bed last night is really tight around the breast and its showing off more cleavage then it used to and Miley also notices that oversize white pajama pants are fitting tight then normally too. Miley grabs a square decorative pillow off of her bed and toss the pillow across the room at Lilly and the pillow hits her best friend in the face. Lilly jumps up and looks around the room and then sees the square decorative pillow laying on the floor and notice that Miley is awake. Lilly lay down on the sofa and warp her arms around her stomach, then start crying.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?"

"Because it is time to get up Lilly!"

"I just want to lie in bed and sleep, I had a rough night, the bean soup we had for dinner last night did not agree with my stomach and I was in and out of the bathroom throwing up most of the night."

"You started having morning sickness?"

"I think so, but I do not know why its called morning sickness, when it can happen at anytime of the day."

Lilly belch and then rolls over, so she is looking toward the window and her back is to Miley. Lilly shuts her eyes hoping that the nauseous will pass, because if it doesn't pass it will be a very long school day. At the same time Miley sits up and then puts her legs over the edge of the bed. Miley stands up from the bed putting all her weight on her left leg, then grabs the lavender underarm crutches off the floor by the bed. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then heads over to the sofa that Lilly is laying on, which is in front of the window that on the left-hand side of the bedroom if standing in the bedroom door. Once Miley reaches the sofa, she looks at Lilly and at the same time leans on the crutches. There is a knock on Miley's bedroom door. Miley knows from the sound of the knock that it is her dad knocking on the bedroom door.

"Miley and Lilly get up and come downstair to have breakfast."

"Ahem we will be downstairs shortly dad."

Miley and Lilly hear Robby walk away from the bedroom door and walk up to Jackson's bedroom door and start knocking on Jackson's bedroom door. At the same time Lilly sits up on the sofa and puts her leg down, then leans back against the back of the sofa. Lilly looks up at her best friend and gives her a sad look. Miley sits down on the sofa next to her best friend and Lilly lays her head on Miley's right shoulder.

"Miley does your dad know that I am pregnant because I have not told him, but I do not know if he over heard me talking to Oliver about being pregnant on October fifth or know the reason that I had to leave school during the middle of the day because of an appointment with an obgyn last week on Friday?"

"He knows Lilly your mother called and told my dad on October eight, he is just wanting for you to bring the pregnancy up to him."

"Let go get breakfast over with Miley, so I have some time before we have to leave for school to rest and let my stomach settle down, because I can already can tell you that I'm going to be nauseous after eating because I am nauseous right now."

"I am really hunger let go coughing."

"It's good that you have an appetite again Miley. You must be feeling better?"

"I feel a little better coughing."

Miley covers her mouth with her left hand and turns her head away from Lilly, so not to spread her germs to Lilly. A minute later Miley stops coughing and Lilly and Miley stand up from the sofa, then Miley put her crutches under her underarms and the two teenagers walk over to the bedroom door. Lilly open up the door and then Miley and Lilly leaves the bedroom and as the two of them are walking toward the stairs they hear Jackson stumblers around in his bedroom and sniffling really loudly. Miley goes down the stairs first and Lily walks behind her and at the same time Jackson walks into the bathroom that he shares with his sister. He grabs a handful of tissues from the box of tissues that is set on the side table that is on the right side of the pedestal sinks if standing beside the clawfoot tub (that has the shower kit attached to it) and in front of the sink. The toilet is across from the sink if looking into the mirror that is above the sink and your back is to the toilet. He puts all but one of the tissue in the right pocket of his pajama pant, but leave one tissue in his hands and start sneezes into the tissue. Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley are walking over to the kitchen table and the two of them see bowls, spoons and a milk jug on the table and Miley and Lilly notices that Miley's dad is all ready dress and is wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a red long sleeve dress shirt and his light brown cowboy boots. Miley sit down on the chair that is at the center of the round table and her back is to the hallway to the downstairs bathroom and the staircase to the second floor. Lilly sit down on the chair next to Miley and is looking at the back door of the house. Mr. Stewart set his daughter crutches up against the kitchen island and then goes and grabs the boxes of cereal and then Robby sets the cereal boxes on the center of the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling this morning Miley?"

"Ahem better then I have been, but I still get a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus and hardly get a voice, coughing (into her left hand), but I no longer have a runny nose or nasal congestion. I am not sure if I am running a fever this morning because I have not taken my temperature."

Robby walks up to his daughter and put his left hand onto Miley's forehead, which does not feel warm but is a little clammy. At the same time Lilly belch a few times and then lean back in the chair, thinking I hope I can make it through breakfast without getting sick to my stomach and Robby takes his hand off Miley's forehead and gives her a small smile.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever, but your forehead is still a little clammy."

"Ahem do I still have to go sees the family doctor after school today Dad, coughing?"

"Yes, I do not like the fact that you still have a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus and barely have a voice. In addition I do not like the fact that you keep running a fever and the longest you have been fever free is a couple hours at a time!"

"Fine I will go to see the family coughing doctor after school."

Miley stop talking to her dad, because she needs to rest her voice and has starts coughing again. Lilly stands up from the chair and walks over to the coffee table and grabs the box of tissue off of the coffee table. Lilly then carries the box of tissues over to the kitchen table and sits down at the table and then set the box of tissue in front of Miley on the table. Miley pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues and cover her mouth, then start coughing up mucus into the tissues. A minute later Miley picks up the box of cornflakes and opens up the box. Miley then pours some cornflakes into a bowl and a few moments later Lilly takes the open box of cornflakes from Miley and pours some into her bowl. At the same time Mr. Stewart walks over to the staircase and start yelling up the stairs.

"Jackson's get up and come downstairs for breakfast it's a school day."

Mr. Stewart walks over to the kitchen table and sit down on the chair across from Miley and gets himself a bowl of cornflakes. A minute later Jackson comes into the kitchen/living room wearing his blue pajama pants and a blue oversized T-shirt and blowing his nose into a tissue. Jackson walks up to the kitchen table and sits down on the chair across from Lilly. Jackson then lays his head on the kitchen table and shuts his eyes. Lilly, Miley and Robby stop eating their cereals and look at Jackson, Robby puts his left hand on Jackson's forehead, which does not feel warm, but is a little clammy. At the same time Miley goes back to eating her cereal and Lilly start moving the spoon around in the bowl and warps her left arm around her stomach, because eating breakfast is making her stomach very upset. At the same time Jackson lifts his dad hand off his forehand and then sits up and starts sneezes into his hands, Robby pulls a tissue out of the tissue's box and hand the tissues to his son. Jackson takes the tissues and blow his nose into the tissue.

"Jackson what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hunger dad, can I go back Ah-choo to bed?"

"No it is a school day Jackson!"

"I think that I caught the flu bug or that Ah-choo head cold that is going around the school and I feel awful."

"You do not have a fever Jackson and you are going to go to school because you have to save you excuse absent for when you are running a fever, throwing up or are really sick and can't get out of bed or there is a family emergency! Now what do you want to eat?"

"I guess that I will have a bowl of Ah-choo rice krispies cereal."

"(Miley and Lilly) Bless you Jackson."

"Sniffling thanks."

Mr. Stewart pours his son a bowl of rice krispies cereal, then pour some milk into the bowl and Robby set the bowl in front of Jackson. Jackson's pick up his spoon and start to eat his cereal. A few minutes later Lilly stands up from the chair and pick up her bowl and spoon from the table. Lilly then takes her almost full bowl of cereal over to the trash can and throw out the left over cereal. Lilly then walks over to the staircase and heads upstairs to Miley's bedroom to get ready for school. Once in Miley's bedroom Lilly start going through her duffer bag to find what she wants to wear to school, Lilly pulls out a clean pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of white socks, her favorite pair of light-blue jean that have holes in the knees, an orange spaghetti strip tank tap and a white zip hoodie jacket, which has orange circles all over the whole hoodie jacket. Lilly throws the clothing onto Miley's bed and a few minutes later Lilly is laying on Miley's bed trying to get the jeans to zips up, but they won't zip and that makes her start crying. At the same time Miley comes into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Miley will you grab my light denim jean skirt for me, because I can't get my jeans to zip up?"

"Sure."

Miley goes over to Lilly's duffer bag and grabs the light denim jean skirt out of the bag and toss the skirt at her best friend, Lilly caught her light denim jean skirt and then stands up from Miley's bed, at the same time Miley using her crutches hops over to her closet. Miley open up the door of the closet and grab a pair of white pants that have baggy legs and will fit over the Donjoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer and a light blue short sleeve shirt that has a scoop neckline. A few minutes later both Miley and Lilly are dress and are in the bathroom finish getting ready for school, Lilly's has brushed her teeth already and is putting her hair into a ponytail. Miley has already French braid her hair and is now brushing her teeth. At the same time Jackson walks into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and a few moments later he is brushing teeth and trying not to sneezes. Once Lilly has her hair up in a ponytail, she walks out of the bathroom and goes into Miley's bedroom. Lilly walks over to the sofa and sits down on the sofa, wishing that her stomach was not upset, Lilly wraps her arms around her stomach and is fighting the urge to throw up. A few minutes later Miley walks into her bedroom and looks at her best friend and can tell that Lilly stomach is really bothering her.

"Jackson say if we want a ride to school, we have to be standing outside by coughing his car in ten minutes."

"Ok belches."

"Lilly that burp smells awful!."

"If it makes you feel better, it was one of these burps that you could taste what you just eat and it did not taste good either."

"No, it does not make me feel better. Let getting going with the mood Jackson in today he might leave without us if will are not outside when he gets out to his car."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and grabs her backpack and Miley backpack off of the floor. Lilly also grabs her and Miley's purses off the floor and then Miley and Lilly walks over to the bedroom door and leaves Miley's bedroom. A few minutes later Miley and Lily walk into the kitchen/living room and start walking toward the front door and Robby walk up to the two of them.

"Miley's do you remember the celebrity dating auctions you agreed to take part in as Hannah Montana?"

"Yes and it's not this week or this weekend."

"No it is next Friday night on October 24, but you have a dress fitting for the event tomorrow after school and so do your Lilly."

"(Miley and Lilly) ok that should be fun, I love getting new clothing."

"Have a great day at school Miley and Lilly bye."

"(Lilly and Miley) Bye."

Lilly opens up the front door and then Lilly and Miley walks out of the house, Robby shuts the front door of the house once Miley is outside. At the same time Miley and Lilly start walking toward Jackson's car and see he is already sitting in the car waiting for them. A few minutes later Jackson is driving to the Seaview high school. Miley is sitting on the front passenger seat of Jackson's car and resting her head against the car window, wishing that she was feeling better and that her right knee would stop hurting. Lilly is sitting on the backseat of Jackson's car and is fighting the urge to throw up and is thinking to herself I hope that I can make it through the ride to school without throwing up in Jackson's car. Five minute later Jackson pulls his car into the third parking space in the first row of student parking and once Jackson's has put his car into the park position Lilly open up the car door and grabs her backpack and purse then jumps out of the car and runs toward the school doors. Miley slower gets out of her brothers' car and start to hop on her left leg toward the back of the car to get her crutches, but Jackson walks around to the passenger side of the car and grabs the lavender underarm crutches, purse and backpack out of the back of his car for his sister. Jackson then hands Miley her backpack and purse and Miley puts her purse into her backpack and a few moment's later puts the backpack onto her back and then Jackson hand Miley the crutches. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then looks at Jackson who is grabbing his backpack off the backseat.

"Thank you for getting my backpack, purse and crutches out of the car for me."

"Ah-choo you are welcome Miley, do you have any cough drop with Ah-choo you my throat has starts to hurt?"

"Yes in the front pocket of my backpack Jackson's!"

Jackson unzips the front pocket of his sisters' backpack and grabs a handful of cough drops out and then puts all but one of the cough drops into the front pocket of his backpack. His zip up the front pocket of his and Miley backpack. Jackson then closes the cars doors and lock up his car. A minute later Jackson and Miley start walking up to the school and Jackson put a cough drop into his mouth. Miley and Jackson are half way to the doors of the school when Jackson start sneezes and Miley start coughing and she has to stop walking. Miley pulls a travel pack of tissues out of her right pant pocket and open up the pack, then hold the pack out and Jackson grabs a couple tissues from the travel pack of tissues and then Miley pulls a tissue out of the travel pack. Miley covers her mouth with the tissues and starts coughing up mucus and Jackson covers his mouth and nose with one of the tissue and sneezes into the tissues, a few minutes later Jackson and Miley start walking toward the high school.

"Sniffling your cough still sound awful Ah-choo."

"Ahem I know that Jackson, I can't seem to shake the cough. How are you feeling, because it looks like you do not feel well?"

"I can't stop sneezes, have a sore throat and I am really tired, but dad right I have to save my excuse absents for when Ah-choo I am too sick to go to school or there is a family emergency Ah. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

Miley and Jackson stop talking and when they get into the school Jackson hands to his locker, at the same time Miley sees Oliver sitting on the bench outside of the girl's restroom that is at the front of the school and Oliver is wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a white long sleeve T-shirt with a green short sleeve polo shirt over the long sleeve T-shirt and he is coughing into his right elbow. Miley heads over to the bench and sit down on the bench on Oliver's left-hand side.

"Good to see you are back in school Oliver, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better Miley, my fever break Friday night and then I started to feel better. When I wake up on Saturday my runny nose and nasal congestion was gone, but I still have a cough and a sore throat, but I used all my excuse absents so I coughing had to come back to school today. How are you feeling Miley because you look like you are in a lot of pain and you are still a little pale, hardly have a voice and it also sound like you have a sore throat?"

"My right knee is killing me and I am still feeling under the weather because of a nasty wet cough, chest pain when coughing, a sore throat, coughing up greenish mucus coughing (into left hand) and as you say I hardly have a voice, but no longer have a runny nose or nasal congestion. But I have been running a fever on and off the last few days, but my dad says that I was not runny a fever this morning. Have you seen Lilly?"

"She ran into the school and right into the girl's restroom with her left hand over her mouth and has not come out of the restroom yet. Miley is Jackson sick, because he seems to be sneezing a lot when he walked past me and he looks a little pale?"

"He thinks that he caught the flu or the head cold that going around because he can't stop sneezes, has a sore throat and is really tired, but he does not have a fever so dad made him come to school."

"Sounds like Jackson's is coming down with that head cold that is going around the school."

At the same time Lilly walks out of the restroom with her backpack and purse on her left shoulder and walk over to Miley and Olive with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She sits down on the bench on Oliver's right-hand side and lays her head down on his shoulder, then shuts her eyes. Oliver puts his right arm around his girlfriend shoulders. At the same time Miley looks over at her two best friends and know that they life have changes forever.

"Ahem Lilly and Oliver I am going to head to the history classroom. I will see the two of you when you get to class."

"(Lilly and Oliver) that fine sees you in a few minutes and try not to talk today, you need to get your voice back."

"Ahem I'll try."

Miley stands up and puts her crutches under her underarms and then start to walk down the hall with the aid of the crutches and not putting any weight on her right leg. Lilly and Oliver watch Miley until she is out of sight and then Lilly set her backpack and purse on the floor and lay down on the bench and rest her head on Oliver's lap.

"Ahem Lilly how are you coughing (into his left elbow) feeling this morning?"

"I felt awful since I eat bean soup for dinner last night, I spent most of the night in the bathroom throwing up and when I get to school I threw up the six spoonfuls of cereal I eat for breakfast. How are you feeling Oliver?"

"I starting to feel better, my fever break Friday night and then I started to feel better and when I wake up on Saturday my runny nose and nasal congestion was gone, but I still have a cough and a sore throat, but I used all my excuse absents so I had to come back to school today. That not good that you can't keep anything down, did you catch the stomach flu Lilly?"

"(Whisper so only Oliver can hear her) no I have morning sickness."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"(Whisper so only Lilly his him) It is my fault Lilly, you would not be with children if we did not have intercourse."

"(Whisper so only Oliver can hear her) It is both of belch faults and the unborn baby fault too."

Lilly hops off the bench cover her mouth with her left hand and runs into the girl's restroom. At the same time Oliver pulls a cough drop out of his left jean pocket. He unwraps the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth. Lilly walks out of the girl's restroom right as the bell to tell them to head to first hour start ringing. Lilly walks over to the bench Oliver's sitting on and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor. Oliver stands up from the bench and puts his right arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly lays her head on Oliver shoulder and then the two of them start walking down the hallway and toward the history classroom. Meanwhile in the history classroom Miley has got out her history textbook and notebook and has already starts to take down the notes that are on the classroom chalkboards. Lilly and Oliver walk into the history classroom with a minute to go before class starts. Oliver sits down at the desk on Miley right-hand side and Lily sits down at the desk on Miley's left-hand side and at the same time Mrs. Web walk into the classroom and walks up to the front of the classroom. Miley looks up from taking down the notes on chapter seven Manifest destiny 1820-1848 and chapter eight sectional conflict intensifies 1848-1861 and sees that Mrs. Web has cut off her long blonde hair over the weekend and now has a short bob cut and is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeve blouse.

"Class takes down the notes for chapter seven and eight that are on the chalkboards and once you have finished writing starts to read chapter seven. Oliver Oken came up to my desk so I can get you caught up on what the class has been during."

Oliver stands up and walks up to the front of the classroom and the teachers' desk and sees a pile of papers that has a post it note on top of it with his name on it. Mrs. Web start going over the notes and assignments' he miss when he was out sick last week. At the same time Miley looks over at Lilly who has laid her head down on the desk and shut her eyes. Miley lean toward Lilly and starts whispers into Lilly's ear.

"Lilly you need to sit up and start to write down the notes."

"Gagging, when the nausea passes in a few minutes gagging I'll start taking the notes."

Miley goes back to taking the notes, but after a few minutes she starts coughing. Miley stops writing and pulls a couple tissues out off the travel pack of tissues that is setting on the desk, then Miley covers her mouth with the tissues. At the same time Oliver walks to the back of the classroom and sit down at the desk he sits at and he set the pile of class handout and worksheet onto his desk. Oliver then he looks over at Miley and Lilly and notices that Lilly has starts to take down the notes, but has a green hue to her skin tone and can hear Miley coughing up mucus into the tissues that is cover her mouth. Oliver stops looking at his girlfriend and Miley and starts to take down the notes that are on the chalkboards. When first hours ends Lilly, Miley and Oliver say bye to each other and go to they second hour class. When Miley gets to music class she sits down on the second chair in the back row of chairs, then lean back in the chair and shuts her eyes. Miley puts her right hand onto her forehead, which feels clammy to the touch and at the same time Ashley and Amber who are both wearing black jean skirts and pink tank top sits down on the chairs in front of Miley. Amber and Ashley turn in there sits and looks at Miley and start laughing.

"Ahem what so funny Amber and Ashley?"

"(Amber and Ashley) The way you are sitting leaning back in the chair with your eyes shut, hand on your forehead and right leg straight and unable too bent."

"Coughing, I do not feel well leave me alone."

"(Amber and Ashley) If you are sick, you should have stays at home, because none of us what to catches what you have!"

The music teacher walks into the classroom and Amber and Ashley turns so they are facing the front of the classroom. At the same time in the Audio Engineering classroom Oliver is already busy working on the class assignments that he misses when out sick last week. Meanwhile, in the Health classroom Lilly who is sitting at the desk in front of the classroom door that is at the back of the classroom and Lilly has open up her textbook to chapter five: Preventing Pregnancy and Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Pairing, Commitment, and Marriage and Family Life, which is the chapter the class is going to start reading and working on when the class start. Lilly start reading the first unit of the chapter, which is Preventing Pregnancy and Sexually Transmitted Diseases and after reading a few sentence Lilly starts feeling nauseous again and stand up and runs out of the classroom and across the hall to the girl's restroom. Lilly walks back into the classroom as the bell for second hour to start rings. Lilly sits down at her desk and at the same time the teacher Mr. Wolf start passes out packages of worksheets for the chapter to the class, when Mr. Wolf walks up to Lilly he notices that she is lean back is the seat and has her arms wrapped around her stomach and look pale. He set the package of worksheets down on the desk, but does not walk to the next row of desk, but taps Lilly on her left shoulder. Lilly looks up at Mr. Wolf who is six feet tall, with dark-brown hair that has staredt to thin out and dark brown eyes. Lilly gives the teacher a little smile and then looks at the packages of worksheets that is on her desk.

"Lilly Truscott's are you feeling all right, because you holding your stomach and look pale?"

"Yeah I feel fine Mr. Wolf gagging."

"Are you sure because it sounds like you are going to be sick?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"All right, but if you start feeling bad and want to go see the nurse just raise your hand and let me know."

"All right, but I won't need to go see the nurse."

Mr. Wolf goes back to passes out the packages of worksheets to the students and Lilly goes back to reading the chapter and working on the worksheets as she reads the chapter, despite feeling like she might throw up at any second. At the same time Jackson is sitting in twelfth grade English class trying to pay attention to Mrs. Johnson who is lecturing about metaphors, but he is having a hard time pay attention because he keeps sneezes and his throat is really sore. Second hour goes by very slowly for Miley, Lilly and Jackson, but goes by to fast for Oliver who is really enjoy doing the make up assailments for the classes he missed last week. When the bell for second hour to end rings Jackson heads to U.S. Government class and at the same time Oliver, Miley and Lilly head to English class. Miley and Lilly get to Mrs. Johnson's classroom at the same time and Lilly is eating a nutri-grain cereal bar and drinking a bottle of twelve oz apple juices. Lilly sits down at the desk right in front of the classroom door that is at the back of the classroom and Miley sits down at the desk on Lilly's right-hand side. A few moments later Oliver walks into the classroom and sits down at the desk on Lilly's left-hand side. Oliver sets his backpack on the floor and then looks over at Lilly who just put the last bite of the nutri-grain cereal bar into her mouth and Lilly is throwing the breakfast bar wrapper into the classroom trash can. Oliver lean forward and tap his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"I take it that your stomach is feeling better since you just eat a cereal bar and are drinking apple juice?"

"No, my stomach is still upset, but I was feeling shaking and it felt like my blood sugar was dropping so I went to the vending machines and get something to eat and drink before coming to class."

Lilly's pick up the bottle of apple juice and finish drinking it and then tosses the empty bottle into the trash can and at the same time the bell for class to start rings and Rico runs into the classroom and up to the front of the classroom and sit down at the desk right in front of the teachers' desk. Mrs. Johnson's stands up and then walks to the front of her desk and tap the desk to get the class attention everyone in the class look up at Mrs. Jackson, beside Henrietta Laverne (a.k.a. The Cracker) who has her head down on her desk and has been coughing and sneezes all morning. Henrietta raises her right hand in the air and at the same time puts her left hand on her forehead.

"What do you need Henrietta Laverne?"

"Ah-choo I can stop sneezes or coughing and I think that I am running a fever can I go see the school nurse?"

"Sure, I will write you a pass to go see the school nurse, the rest of the class I want you to get out your William Shakespeare books and spend the class time reading."

Mrs. Jackson walks behind her desk and sits down on her desk chair, then start writing out a pass to the nurse office for Henrietta Laverne. At the same time Henrietta stands up from her desk chair and grabs her backpack and walks up to the teachers' desk coughing into her right hand and Henrietta's still has her left hand on her forehead. When Henrietta reaches the teachers' desk, she grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the teachers' desk and start blowing her nose. Mrs. Jackson hand Henrietta the pass to the nurse and then Henrietta walks to the classroom door and out of the classroom without give a mean looks at Rico, Miley, Lilley and Oliver who she normally bullies, when the door of the classroom shut Miley lean toward Lily and start whispers into her best friend ear.

"Henrietta must really feel bad, because she was not mean to us on the way out of class or all morning."

"She looks unwell gagging too."

Lilly stands up and runs over to the trash can by the door and starts throwing up into the trash can. Mrs. Jackson looks up from grading papers and sees Lilly hold the trash can and walking over up to the desk she sits at. Lilly sits down at her desk and then lean over the trash can and start throwing up again. Mrs. Jackson stands up from her desk chair and grabs a pen and the pad of nurse passes and walks to the back off the classroom and over to Lilly. At the same time Lilly stops throwing up and set the trash can on the floor by her desk and then leans back in her seat and shut her eyes. Mrs. Jackson reaches Lilly desk and tap the top of the desk to get Lilly attention, Lilly open up her eyes and looks at the teacher.

"Lilly Truscott's I am writing you a pass to go see the school nurse, because you can't be in school if you are vomiting.

"I do not need to see the nurse. I am not sick."

"You just vomit into the classroom trash can twice."

"I'm fine now I think that apple juice was bad, I will be able to make through the rest of class without throwing up."

"You are going to see the school nurse, if the nurse says you can come back to class and gives you a note for me that say you can be in class then I will let you back into class."

"Ok Mrs. Jackson."

Mrs. Jackson writes a pass and quick note on the pass to the school nurse and then hands the pass to Lilly. Lilly stands up from her desk chair, at the same time grabs her backpack and purse and then walks over to the classroom door with her left arm warp around her stomach. Lilly opens the classroom door and then walks out of the classroom. Once in the hallway Lilly sees Jackson walking down the hall with his backpack on his left shoulder and blowing his nose into a tissue. Jackson walks up beside Lilly and gives her a worried look when he sees that Lilly has her backpack, purse and a nurse pass in her hands.

"Where are you going Jackson?"

"Mr. Smith the U.S. Government teacher is sending Ah-choo me to the school nurse. Why are you out of class Lilly?"

"I throw up into the classroom trash can twice."

"That not good, Lilly you should have told my dad that your stomach was Ah-choo bothering you this morning and he would have let you Ah-choo stay home and rest."

"I'm pregnant Jackson and have morning sickness staying home and resting or going to see the nurse is not going to help me and there is nothing the nurse can do for me."

Lilly and Jackson stop talking and Lilly puts her left hand over her mouth and runs into the girl's restroom, Jackson continues to walk down the hallway and to the nurse office, hope the nurse will let home go home sick. Ten minutes later Lilly walks into the nurse office and see the nurse taking Jackson temperature and Henrietta Laverne laying on the recovered couch sleeping. Lilly walks up to the nurse and hands her the pass and Lilly also pull a note from her obgyn out of her purse and hand that to the school nurse too. Lilly then goes and sits down on a chair by the door to wait her turn. A few minutes later Jackson leaves the nurse office to go back to class because he does not have a fever and the nurse says that he is not sick enough to be sent home. Nurse Piglet walks over to Lilly reading the note that Mrs. Jackson wrote on the nurse pass.

"Lilly Truscott's you are the only students I know that want to stay in school when they can't keep anything down. Let check to see if you are running a fever."

Nurse Piglet goes and gets the ear thermometer and puts a probe cover onto the thermometer and then the nurse walks over to Lilly. Nurse Piglet put the thermometer into Lilly right ear and thirty second later the thermometer start beep and Nurse Piglet takes the thermometer out of Lilly's ear and looks at the display to see that Lilly is temperature is 98.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Do I have a fever?"

"The thermometer says your temperature is 98.9 degrees Fahrenheit, which is in the normal range and that means that you do not have a fever. But since you have been vomiting, I should send you home, because school rules say you cannot be in school if you are vomiting."

"If you read the note from gagging my obgyn you know that I am pregnant and I have morning sickness."

"I will write you a pass to go back to class and a note for your teacher."

"Thanks."

The nurse walks over to her desk and writes out a pass and a note for Lilly teachers and a few minutes later Lilly walks back into English class to find Miley has laid her head down on her desk and her eyes are shut. Lilly walks up to the teachers' desk and hand the note/pass from the nurse to the teacher and then walks over to the desk she sits at and puts her backpack and purse on the floor by her desk and then tap Miley on the shoulder. Miley opens up her eyes and looks at Lilly.

"The nurse let you come back coughing to class?"

"Yes Miley, but you do not look good at all. How are you feeling?"

"I think my fever come back, because I am burning up, is it hot in the classroom or is it just I?"

"It's a little warm, but not that hot Miley."

"Great my fever must be back coughing, gagging."

Miley stops talking and grabs a handful of tissues and cover up her mouth and starts coughing up thick mucus into the tissues and Lilly hears Miley making a wheezing sound when coughing and taking a breath, which is not good. When Miley stop coughing she raises her left hand in the air, but Mrs. Jackson does not see what Miley wants because the class is almost over. After a few minute Miley puts her hand down and lays her head down on the desk until the bell for class to end rings. Once third hour is over Oliver, Lilly and Miley hands to hands to they fourth hour class and when fourth hour is over they head to fifth hour gym class, Oliver heads to the locker room to changes for gym but Miley and Lilly head into the gym and sits down on the first row of the stands because neither of them is going to take part in class. Mr. Rock walks over to Miley and Lilly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Lilly you need to go get change for gym class, Miley has a valid reason for sitting out of gym but you do not."

Lilly open up her purse and pulls out a fold sheet of paper and unfold the piece of paper and hand the piece of paper to the gym teacher and Mr. Rock sees that it's a doctor note for Dr. Weiss obgyn office that says Lilly Truscott is pregnant and due around June 29, 2009 and should be excuse from gym class for the rest of the year.

"You are allowed to sit out of gym class Lilly."

The bell for class to start rings and the gym teachers walks away from Lilly and Miley and start teaching gym class to the rest of the students. The rest of the school day goes by slower for Lilly who is fighting morning sickness and Jackson and Miley because they are both sick and feel awful. Jackson's nose has started running and he still can't stop sneezes and his throat is really sore and he has started to look flush too. Miley is tired and ends up spent fifth, six and seventh hour in the nurse office coughing up think mucus and is running a fever of 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Lilly was able to keep her lunch down and is feeling a little better, but is tried. Once school gets out Jackson gives Lilly and Oliver a ride to his house and Miley leaves the school with her father to go to the first of two doctor appointments. At three-thirty on the dot Miley gets call back for her doctors' appointment, she follows the nurse back to exam room one and sits down in the chair across from the exam table. Twenty minutes later Miley comes into the waiting room and over to her dad with a prescription for the Z-Pak. Miley hand the prescription to her dad and then lean on her crutches, but keep her right leg off the ground.

"What take so long and what did the doctor say Miley?"

"Sorry coughing my fault I keep coughing up mucus, which kept the doctor from listening to my lungs and the doctors say that I still have double pneumonia, but it not as bad as when I went to Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center. The doctor gave me a prescription for the Z-Pak and I have to take two pills today and one pill for the next fours day coughing and he says the Z-pak should clear the double pneumonia up and after a few days I should start to feel better."

"That is good, let go get the prescription filled and then go get something to eat before head to your orthopedic appointment."

"Ahem that sound like a great idea to me, I am start coughing to get a little hunger."

Miley using her crutches hops to the doors of the doctors office and Robby follows his daughter to the door and he can tell that she is tired and her knee is really hurting. Meanwhile Oliver and Lilly are sitting in the Stewart living room on the couch and are on Lilly laptop looking up open adoption and the more Lilly reads about open adoption the more she cries. Oliver close the internet down and shut Lilly's laptop off and then set the laptop on the coffee table. Oliver hugs Lilly and she lay her head on his right shoulder and continues to cry.

"Lilly if just reading about giving a baby up for adoption is making you cry maybe, adoption is not the right choice for you, if you want to keep the baby I will be there to support you and to help rise and pay for the child clothing, food, doctors' appointments, diapers and anything else the child will need."

"You will be Oliver?"

"Ahem yes I will Lilly it is my child too."

"Good because I do not think I can give a baby up for adoption, I want to have the baby and raise the baby with you."

"We should look into getting after school job coughing because rise a child is not cheap and we should start save money before the baby comes."

"That sound like a great idea, I will start looking for a job this weekend."

"We need to decide if you are going to continue living with your mom or do you want to come live at my parents or me to move in with you at your mom house or coughing do you want to get an apartment together."

Oliver stops talking and he pulls away from Lilly and turns his head away from her. Oliver then starts coughing into his left elbow and pulls a cough drop out of his jean pocket with his hand. When he stops coughing, Oliver unwraps the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth. Lilly looks at her boyfriend and can tell by just looking at him that he is exhaust and at the same time Oliver start coughing again and cover his mouth with his left hand.

"Oliver's go home and takes some cold medicine and get some rest."

"I am fine Lilly and we have a lot of choices that have to be made coughing."

"We do not have to make then today Oliver. You getting well is more important to me right now."

"I guess you are right. I am starting to feel exhaust Lilly. I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Love you Oliver and bye."

"Love you too and bye."

Oliver stands up from the couch and start walking toward the front door coughing into his left elbow, wishing that the sore throat and cough would go away. Lilly stands up and walks over to the door with Oliver and sees her boyfriend out and then shut and locks the front door behind him. Lilly watching Oliver walking down the driveway and also watching him walking down the sidewalk until he is out of sight. Lilly turns around and walks over to the couch and sits down on the center of the couch. She then open up her backpack and gets out her copy of Helmet, school textbooks, notebooks and folders and then gets a pen out of the front pocket of her backpack. Lilly open up her health folder first and gets out the package of worksheets, then Lilly opens up the health textbooks and turns to the chapter the class is working on. Lilly has just start working on her homework for health class when Jackson comes down the stairs sneezing into his hands. Jackson walks over to the couch at sits down beside Lilly. Lilly stops working on her homework and looks up at Jackson and sees that his nose is red and that he also tried and flush.

"My dad called my Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo cellphone and say that the two of us are own for dinner tonight, he also says to help yourself to the left oven bean soup for dinner Lilly and that he Ah-choo and Miley are getting pizza before going Ah-choo to Miley orthopedic appointment."

"Thanks for letting me know. How are you feeling?"

"Awful and I now have a fever of 100.4 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Sound like you caught the head cold that is going around the high school."

"I am going to go to bed Lilly Ah-choo see you in the morning."

"Ok feel better Jackson."

Jackson stands up and walks over to the staircase sneezes into his hands. Lilly goes back to working on her homework for twenty minutes then goes into the kitchen and makes herself a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat for dinner, hoping that will not upset her stomach like the bean soup did last night. Once her sandwich is made Lilly take the sandwich into the living room and eats the sandwich as she works on her homework. At five o'clock in the evening Miley and her dad are sitting in exam room one for doctor appointment number two at the orthopedic office. Miley is sitting on the exam table with her legs up on the table and her back up against the tan wall and Robby is sitting on the chair next to the exam table. At the same time a male doctor that is five feet eleven inches tall with thin gray hair and hazel eyes and has his back to Miley and Robby is looking at Miley X-rays and MRI images that are up on the light box. Dr. Rosenberg turns and looks at Miley and Robby.

"I have read the notes that Doctor Black sent me about your injury knee and after looking at the X-rays and MRI images I agree that you did dislocation your kneecap and complete tears your quadriceps tendon and patellar tendon. In addition I agree with the note that Dr. Black wrote about the post reduction MRI that points out a few bone chips that break off the knee cap and a small meniscus tear."

"Ahem she did not say anything about that to me or my dad."

"No, she wanting the doctor that was going to do your surgery in L.A. to confirm the bone chips and a small meniscus tear, do you have any other question Miley?"

"No."

"Dr. Rosenberg's when is the earliest date that you could do the knee surgery on my daughter right knee?"

"I have an opening for next Monday, October 20, 2008 at nine o'clock in the morning at St. Mary Hospital and I am going to put her down in the books for that day and time. Miley when you wake up from surgery you will be wearing a Breg EPO Post-Op Knee Brace in a long length, which features a full black foam thigh and lower leg coverage with two black velcro straps above the knee and two black velcro straps below the knee to keep the brace close and the straps can be tight or loosen when needed. It also has quick set hinges that allow for easy control of the range of motion and in addition the brace has spring loaded set pins that allow easy setting for range of motion. Right after surgery the brace will be lock in a straight position and I will slower increase the range of motion on the brace on your post surgical visit to my office."

"Ahem Dr. Rosenberg how long will I have to use crutches after the surgery?"

"Four to six weeks, it will depend on how long it takes you to be able to bend the knee ninety degrees, at the being of the fourth week I will set the brace to allow you to bend the knee a full ninety degrees, but when you get off of the crutches will depend on when you can bend the knee a full ninety degrees. The shorter length of time you will be on crutches is four weeks and the longest is normal six, but for some people it takes a little longer. It is going to be a long and slow recover from the surgery and for you to have a full and successful recover you are going to have to do physical therapy on your right knee everyday starting a few weeks after surgery."

"Ok Dr. Rosenberg."

"That all for today, talk to the nurse at the check out desk on your way out and she will give paperwork about the surgery I will be performing and what to do and not do the night before the surgery."

Dr. Rosenberg hands the X-rays and MRI Images to Robby and then walks out of the exam room. Robby helps his daughter off the exam table and ten minutes later Miley and Robby are walking out of Dr. Rosenberg office and head out to Robby SUV in the parking lot to go home for the night.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Hannah unwanted double

Chapter thirteen: Hannah unwanted double date part one  
After school on Friday, October 24, Miley is in her Hannah Montana closet getting ready for the celebrity's dinner and dating auctions at Bella Italian Restaurant, despite having knee surgery on Monday morning and her right knee being very swelling and sore after a long day at school and not be able to keep her knee elevating all day. Miley is standing with all her weight on her good left leg and has already put on the dress that she is wearing to the event, which is a lilac sleeveless dress with a v-neckline and over the whole dress is sliver and lilac glitter. The dress comes to just below the knees in length, which means that the top half of the black Breg EPO Post-Op Knee Brace is cover by the dress and there is a silk lavender sash around the waist of the dress. Miley puts on a pair of flat lilac ballet dress shoes and then start putting white gold diamond stud earrings into the holes for her pierces ears. Once the earrings are in Miley puts on a gold necklace that has a pendant of a cluster of four small gold star. Miley grabs the lilac crutches and then puts the crutches under her underarms and hops over to the vanity table. She set the crutches on the floor and then pulls the stool out and sits down on the stool. Miley takes Hannah's wig off the wig stand and puts the wig and then looks into the mirror to make sure all of her light brunette hair is under the wig, which it is. Then she starts putting on her makeup to finish getting ready for the event.  
At the same time in Miley's bedroom Lilly has finish getting ready for the event despite having a long couple days at school because of morning sickness and being run down since Wednesday the twenty-second, which was also her sixteenth birthday and today she felt under the weather and has been sniffling all day too. She walks into the Hannan Montana closet wearing a black dress with sheer back cap sleeves and the dress has a square neckline with white polka dots on the dress. In addition the dress is just above the knee in length and the skirt of the dress is a little puffy. Lilly is also wearing a short platinum blonde bob wig, a gold necklace with a gold heart locket on it, gold hoop earrings and a gold tennis bracelet on her left wrist and a pair of four inches black high heel dress shoes. Lilly walks over to the chair that is shape like a high heel shoe and sits down on the chair and puts her left hand onto her forehead, which feels a little clammy. Lilly start thinking maybe I should take my temperature to see if I am running a fever, but I'm likely not running a fever because I hardly ever get sick. Lilly lean back in the chair and start thinking I wish that my nose was not congested and that the sinus headache I had all day would go away. Miley looks at her best friend and sees that Lilly looks ready to go and has sheer pink lip gloss on her lip, but can tell that Lilly has started to feel worse in the hour and half the two of them have been home from school. Miley also notices that Lilly has her left hand on her forehead and sound really congested too.

"Lilly's are you ready to go?"

"Yes Miley I am ready to go sniffling."

"Blow your nose Lilly."

"I try and nothing will come out. Are you ready to go because Oliver is going to be here Ah, Ah, Ah at any moment ah-choo?"

"Bless you and yes I'm ready to go. But are you sure you want to come because you sound and look like you are unwell?"

"I am feeling a little under the weather and run down Miley, but nothing could keep me from going to the celebrity's dinner and dating auctions that is at Bella Italian Restaurant not even having morning sickness or a little head cold sniffling, but since I hardly ever get sick I don't think ah-choo I have a head cold."

"Then why are you sniffling and sneeze?"

"I don't know, maybe it a pregnancy thing."

"I do not think so Lilly."

"Miley I am not sick."

"Fine, let head downstairs."

"Sniffling, ok."

Miley stands up from the vanity stool and grabs the lilac crutches from the floor and puts the crutch under her underarms. Miley then heads over to the chair that Lilly is sitting on and at the same time Lilly stands up from the chair and takes her left hand off of her forehead. Lilly grabs the handbag that matching the dress that Miley/Hannah is wearing and then the two girls head into Miley's bedroom. Lilly grabs her purse off of Miley's bed and then grabs two pack of travel tissues out of her backpack. Lilly puts the two travel packs of tissues into her purse and then Miley and Lilly walks out of Miley's bedroom. Miley and Lilly walk down the hallway to the staircase and then head downstairs.  
When Lilly and Miley get downstairs the two of them sees that Oliver is sitting on the couch waiting from them. The girls also see that he has his Mike Standley the third goatee on his chin and he is wearing a tan dress shirt with a red suit jacket over top of the dress shirt, a red tie, a pair of red suit pants, a pair of tan sock and pair of blacks dress shoes and a red fedora hat on his head. Oliver stands up from the couch when Miley and Lilly walk into the room and takes a long look at his girlfriend and best friend and he can't believe how beautiful the two of them look.

"Lilly and Miley the two of you look beautiful tonight."

"(Miley and Lilly) Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Lola walks up beside Mike and he puts his right arm around his girlfriends' waist and Lola rest her head on his shoulder and sneeze a few times. Hannah using her crutches hops over to her two best friends and then the three off them start walking toward the front door, when they reach the front door Mike opens up the front door. Mike let Hannah out of the house first, then he and Lola walk out of the house and when they reach the black limousine that in the driveway Mike helps Hannah get into the limousine. Lola gets into the limousine second and then Mike gets into the limousine and shut the door.  
A few minutes later the limousines' driver pulls out of the driveway and start driving them to Bella Italian Restaurant. On the way to the restaurant Lola lay her head onto Mike left shoulder and shut her eyes. Mike looks at his girlfriend who is sniffling and then look over at Hannah's who right leg is up on the seat across from the seat she is sitting on. Mike gives Hannah a look that say why did you let her come with us.

"Mike do not look at me like that, I ask Lola if she want to come, because she sound and looks unwell and she told me, I feel a little under the weather and run down, but nothing could keep me from going to the celebrity's dinner and dating auctions that is at Bella Italian Restaurant not even having morning sickness or a little head cold, which she thinks she does not have!"

"That sound like Lola to me, Hannah!"

"Sniffling I am right here do not talk about me like I'm not here with you."

"Sorry Lola, but you have been congested all day and can't stop sniffling and you seem to be really tired all day and you sneeze a couple times before leaving Hannah's house."

"I'm pregnant feeling tired is normal Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo Mike!"

"Lola I think you are sick!"

"I am not sick Mike!"

"Fine if you feeling up to going to the event then I won't stop you."

"Good because I am going, beside we are all ready head to the event, so it ah-choo too late to stay home Mike."

"We could have the limousine driver turn around and take you home."

"No Mike I am ah-choo going to the event."

"Fine, let stop fight about it."

"Good I do not feel like fighting, sniffling."

The three friends stop talking to each other. Lola rests her head on Mike shoulder during the whole ride to the restaurant and Hannah tries to block out how badly her knee hurts every time the limousine hits a bump in the road.  
Ten and half minutes later the limousine pulls up in front of Bella Italian Restaurant, the driver puts the limousine into the park position and then gets out of the limousine. The Limousine driver then open up the door of the limousine and Mike gets out first, followed by Lola who grabs her purse and Hannah handbag and then Hannah sidles out of the limousine and Mike hands Hannah the lilac crutches. Hannah puts the crutches under her underarms and then the three of them walk up to the outside doors of the restaurant. Mike open up the door on the right-hand side and Hannah goes in first and then Lola walks into the restaurant. Mike goes into the restaurant last and then goes over to the inside set of doors and open up the door on the right-hand side for Hannah. Hannah goes inside first and is followed by Lola and Mike walk inside last. The three friends walk past the small stage that has been set up on the right-hand side of the doors and walk over to the round table nearest to the doors. Mike pulls out the chair that is on the right-hand side of the table if standing in the restaurant doors. Hannah lays her crutches on the floor by the table and then sits down on the chair, which her back to the doors of the restaurant. Mike's push the chair in for Hannah, then Hannah put her right leg up on the chair that is on her right-hand side. Mike then pulls the chair out that is on Hannah left-hand side and Lola sits down on the chair that next to Hannah and then Mike push the chair in. Mike pulls out the chair that is across from Hannah for himself, then sit down on the chair and moves the chair up to the table.  
Hannah looks around the restaurant and sees Rico who is wearing a black suit jacket and pants, a purple dress shirt and a purple tie and Hannah sees that all of Rico's family is there too. Hannah also sees Jake Ryan who is wearing a pair of black suit pants, white dress shirt and black suit jacket over the dress shirt. Hannah then sees Johnny Collins who is wearing a gray suit pant and suit jacket over a brown dress shirt and gray tie. Mike and Lola start looking around the room with Hannah and sees that several of their school classmates are at the event, along with Mikayla Skeech who is wearing a short pink sun dress and Traci Van Horn who is wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti strips. Hannah, Lola and Mike also notice several older actors and actresses are taking part in the auction.

"Sniffling they got all the best celebrity's to ah-choo take part in the auctions."

Lola stop talking because she sees that Jake Ryan, Traci Van Horn and Mikayla Skeech are walking over to the table that she, Mike and Hannah are sitting at. When Jake Ryan, Traci Van Horn and Mikayla Skeech reach the table they gather around Hannah. Hannah smiles at each of then and they smile back at Hannah and at the same time Traci Van Horn start to talk.

"The three of us are so sorry to hear about your knee injury and hope you have a speedy recovery Hannah."

Before Hannah can say anything to Jake Ryan, Traci Van Horn or Mikayla Skeech, the three of them walk away from the table Hannah, Mike and Lola are sitting at and sits down at a table that is four tables over from them. At the same time the person who is acting as the auctioneers, which is music critic Barney Bittman who is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket over the dress shirt and black tie walks up onto the stage. At the same time Mike pick up the pitcher of water from the center of the table and pour himself, Hannah and Lola a glass of water.

"The waiters and waitress or going to start bringing out the appetizer, the auction will start after dinner is over."

Barney Bittman walks off the stage and sits down at the table next to the table that Hannah, Lola and Mike are sitting at and at the same time the waiters and waitress come out of the kitchen carry trays with plate of bruschetta and a stack of plates on the trays. A female waitress that is five feet five inches tall with blue eyes and long blonde hair pull into a ponytail and wearing black pants and white blouse tuck into the pants walks up to the table that Hannah, Lola and Mike are sitting at and set the plate of bruschetta on the center of the table and then set a plate down in front of Lola, then Hannah and then set a plate in front Mike. Then the waitress walks away from the table and heads into the kitchen. At the same time Mike pick up the plate that the bruschetta is on and put four bruschetta onto his plate.

"Lola do you want any bruschetta?"

"Sniffling I will take one Mike."

Mike put one bruschetta onto Lola plate and then hand Hannah the plate that the bruschetta is on. Hannah put two bruschetta onto her plate and then set the plate of bruschetta on the center of the table. Mike is the first to start eating the bruschetta and then Hannah start to eat. Lola starts at the plate for a few moments and then pick up the bruschetta off of her plate and starts to nibble on the bruschetta and finds that she can't taste what she is eating.  
Five minutes later the same female waitress walks up to the table Hannah, Lola and Mike are sitting at carrying a tray with three plates of Antipasto salad. The waitress put a plate of Antipasto salad in front of Hannah, Mike and Lola and take away the empty plate of bruschetta and used plates. The waitress then goes back into the kitchen to take the used dishes to the dish washer and to get in line to get the third course of the meal. Hannah and Mike picks up their fork and start to eat the Antipasto salad right away, but Lola has open up her purse and is pulling a tissue out of one of the travel packs of tissues. Lola then close her purse and put the strap of the purse on the back of the chair. Lola blows her nose a couple times, but only get a little nasal mucus out. Lola set the used tissue on the table and then picks up her fork and take a small bit of the Antipasto salad. By the table the female waitress that is waiting on their table comes over carrying a tray that has three plates of Eggplant Parmigiana, Lola has only eat about four bites of the salad. Mike put Hannah empty salad plate on top of his empty plate and put Lola plate on top and at the same time the waitress set a plate of Eggplant Parmigiana in front of Hannah, then Mike and last Lola. Then pick up the used salad plates that are set on the table beside Mike.  
Hannah, Lola and Mike watch the waitress walk back into the kitchen and then the three of them pick up their forks, Mike and Hannah begin to eat the entree right away. Lola puts some of the Eggplant Parmigiana onto her fork, then looks at the bite of Eggplant Parmigiana that is on her fork and set the fork down on her plate. Mike and Hannah look over at Lola and notice that she has not taken a bite of the Eggplant Parmigiana, Mike tap Lola left leg and Lola looks at him and Mike can tell she is fighting the urge to sneeze.

"Lola you only eat one bruschetta and four bites of Antipasto salad and you have not touch the Eggplant Parmigiana yet, (whisper so only Lola and Hannah can hear him) you need to eat for your health and the unborn baby health too."

"Sniffling I will in Ah, Ah, Ah sniffling moment Mike."

"All right."

Lola picks up her napkin because she does not have time to get a tissue out of her purse and start sneezing into the napkin. A few moments later Lola's pick up the fork and starts to eat the main course and is thinking I know that my boyfriend is right that I need to eat for my health and the unborn baby health, but I do not have an appetite. Lola makes herself eat everything on her plate and is putting the last bite into her mouth when the waitress that is waiting on their table comes over carrying a tray with three plates of cheesecake. Mike stacks the three empty plates and at the same time the waitress set a plate of cheesecake in front Lola, then Hannah and last set a plate of cheesecake in front of Mike. Then the waitress pick up the used plates from the table and Lola is blowing her nose into a tissue. As the waitress walks away from the table Mike and Hannah start to eat the cheesecake, but Lola push her plate to the center of the table and at the same time Mike look over at Lola.

"Are you going to eat your piece of cheesecake Lola?"

"Sniffling, no I am full."

"Can I have your piece of cheesecake then?"

"Sure Mike."

Mike picks up the plate that Lola cheesecake is on and then puts the slice of cheesecake onto his plate and set the empty plate in front of Lola, who has put her left hand onto her forehead, which feels more clammy then it did when feeling her forehead in Hannah's closet before leaving the house. Lola takes her hand off her forehead and start sniffling. A few minutes later the auctioneers' Barney Bittman walks up onto the stage.

"I am going to begin the auction with a date to a movie with Jake Ryan next Friday night!"

Hannah sees and hears the first person to bid on Jake is Amber from school. As people are bid on Jake Ryan, Hannah looks over at Lola and notices that her cheeks are starting to get roses (red) and that she looks sweat too.

"(Talking quietly) how are you holding up Lola, because your cheeks are roses and you are sweating?"

"(Talking quietly) ah-choo beside the nasal congestion, sinus headache and feeling a little cold sniffling, I feel fine Hannah."

Mike takes off his suit jacket and hands the suit jacket to Lola, she takes the suit jacket from him and puts the jacket on. Lola gives Mike a small smile and then grab her napkin off the table and start sneezes into the napkin and when she stops sneeze Lola looks at Mike and gives him another smile.

"Thanks for letting me wear your suit jacket I am already start to feel a little warmer Mike."

"You are welcome Lola."

At the same time the auctioneers declare Amber the highest bidder on the movie date with Jake Ryan. Amber walks over to Jack to see what time and where she should meet him at next Friday.

"Next to be auctions off is a horse back riding date with Mikayla Skeech this Sunday afternoon!"

Mike, Lola and Hannah hear Cooper (Jackson best friend) bid on Mikayla Skeech first, almost all the younger men in the room bid on the horse back riding date with Mikayla Skeech beside Mike, but in the end Cooper out bids everyone. Lola, Hannah and Mike then listen to people bid on a date with Traci Van Horn. Then Lola, Mike and Hannah begin the wait of having to sit through a half hour of older actors and actress being auctions off. Hannah looks at Lola and can tell that she is not feeling well and at the same time is thinking my right knee is killing me, I am so ready to call it a night and go home.

"Sniffling Hannah's can the three of us leave the restaurant and go home after you are auctions off, Because I think that I am ah-choo running a fever sniffling and my throat starting to hurt, I can't breathe through my nose and my head is pounding too?"

"Sure Lola."

"Thanks I am going to go use the restroom. I will be back in a few minutes."

"I will go with you to the restroom because I need to stand up and stretched my good leg."

Lola and Hannah stand up from the table, then Lola grabs her purse and Hannah's handbag and after Hannah has put the lilac crutches under her underarms the two teenage girls walk to the lady's restroom. Mike watches them walking into the restroom and then goes back to watching the celebrity's dating auctions.  
Meanwhile, in the lady's restroom Hannah is standing by the restroom sinks leaning on her crutches and Lola is in the first stall using the toilet. Hannah looks around the restroom that has white marble floors, white marble subway tiles on the walls. In addition there are white marble sink counters and white wooden restroom stalls and stall doors. A few minutes later Lola walks out of the stall and over to the first restroom sink and turn on the water. Hannah watches her best friend wash her hand and then dry her hand on a towel. A minute lay Lola throws the used towel into the white used towel bin and then Lola leans up against the restroom wall and shut her eyes.

"Hannah will you feel my forehead and tell me if it feels like I am running a fever."

"Sure if you walk over to me."

"Sniffling, ok."

Lola walks over to Hannah and Hannah puts her right hand onto Lola's forehead, which feels a little warm to the touch and clammy to the touch too. Hannah takes her hand off of Lola's forehead and gives her a sad look and at the same time Lola walk into the first stall and pulls a handful of toilet paper off the roll and start sneezes into the toilet paper that in her hands.

"Lola it feels like you are running a low grade fever and your forehead feels clammy too."

"Thanks Hannah and I shouldn't have eaten dinner because my morning sickness is starting to act up."

Lola shut and locks the stall door and then kneels in front of the toilet and start throwing up her dinner, a few minutes later Lola flush the toilet and walks out of the stall. Hannah watches Lola walk over to the sink and wash her hand and rinse her mouth out with water from the sink. A few moments later Lola dry her hand and mouth off with a white towel and then tosses the use towel into the towel bin. Lola puts some lip gloss onto her lips and then Lola grabs her purse and Hannah handbag.  
Lola and Hannah leave the restroom and walk to the table they are sit at with Mike. When they get to the table Lola and Hannah sees the dirty dish have been remove and used napkins and tissues have been cleared off of the table. Hannah and Lola sit down at the table and at the same time that Hannah is putting her right leg up on the chair, which no one is using the auctioneer looks at Hannah.

"A dinner date with Hannah Montana for tomorrow night is the next to be auctions off and seeing that she is so popular right now the date is for the two highest bids."

Hannah's waves and smiles at everyone and is thinking to herself I can't believe that I forget that I agree for the date to be for the two highest bids, I hope that Rico is not one of them. At the same time Rico make the first bid at five hundred dollars, then Johnny Collins bids eight hundred dollars, then some guy Hannah, Lola and Mike do not know bids ten hundred dollars, Rico then bids a thousand dollars and Johnny Collins bids two thousand dollars and no one else bids anything.

"Going once, going twice and going three times to the bids of a thousand dollars and two thousand dollars!"

Rico walks up on Hannah left side and Johnny Collins walks up on Hannah right side. Hannah looks at Rico and Johnny and smiles at both of them. At the same time Lola feels a sneeze coming, she grabs her purse off the back of the chair and start to grab a pack of travel off tissues out, but before she is able to get a tissue out she sneezes on Rico and nasal mucus hits the side of his face and neck. Lola turns away from Rico and gets a tissue out and starts blowing her nose. At the same time Hannah, Mike and Johnny are trying not to laugh. Once Lola is finish blowing her nose, Lola hand Rico a handful of tissue to wipe the nasal mucus off his face and neck and Rico takes the tissues, then wipe off his neck and face with the tissues.

"Sniffling sorry I did not mean to sneeze on you."

"It was an accident and accident happen, beside not too many people can say Hannah Montana's best friend sneeze on them."

"Sniffling you are right not a lot of people can say that Hannah Montana best friend sneezes on them."

"Rico and Johnny I will meet the two of you outside of Gino Pizzeria around six 0'clock tomorrow evening."

"(Rico and Johnny) see you then Hannah."

Johnny and Rico smile at Hannah one last time then walk away from the table that Lola, Hannah and Mike are sitting at. Hannah, Lola and Mike wait until everyone is busy bidding on the next actress and then the three of them stand up from the table. Lola grabs her purse and Hannah handbag, as Hannah puts her crutches under her underarms and then the three of them head to the doors of the restaurant. Mike open up the door on the right and Lola walks out first followed by Hannah, then Mike. Mike walks up to the outside doors and open up the door on the right. Lola goes out first and then Hannah. Mike is the last one out and shut the door behind them and at the same time someone from the restaurant goes to let Hannah's limousine driver know that Hannah and her friends are ready to leave. Mike puts his right arm around Lola waist and Lola lay her head on Mike shoulder and shut her eyes, thinking I read that the immune system is lowered slightly during pregnancy, but I did not think that it would affect me seeing that I hardly ever get sick, but I think it did and I think that I am sick.  
A few minutes later Lola, Mike and Hannah are in the limousine and the limousine driver is driving toward Hannah's house to drop Hannah and Lola off first seeing that Lola is not feeling well. During the whole ride to Hannah's house Lola rest her head on Mikes right shoulder with her eyes shut and she can't stop sneezes, when the limousine driver pulls into the driveway of Hannah/Miley's house Lola starts to take the suit jacket off.

"Wear the jacket inside you do not need to catch a chill. I will get the suit jacket from you when we meet at Rico's Surf Shop tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok sniffling, if i can't make it do you want Hannah to bring it?"

"Yes, but you will be there."

"(Hannah and Lola) see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I will see the two of you tomorrow afternoon."

Mike open up the door of the limousine and get out to let the girls out. Lola gets out second and grabs her purse and Hannah handbag. Then Hannah sidles to the door and Mike helps her up. Mike then grab Hannah's crutches out of the limousine and hands the crutches to Hannah. Hannah puts the crutches under her underarms and then the two teenagers' girls walk up to the front door of the house and at the same time Mike gets into the limousine, he looks at Lola one last time and then shut the door of the limousine. By now Lilly and Miley are inside the house, but the two of them stop by the door and watch the limousine pull out of the driveway. A few moments later Lilly start walking over to the staircase, sneezes into her left elbow and Miley close and lock the front door of the house. When Lilly reaches the staircase, she stops walking and waits by the staircase for Miley that way she is behind Miley as the two of them walk up the stairs.  
Three minutes later Miley and Lilly walk into Miley's bedroom and Lilly shut the bedroom door behind her. Lilly walks over to the sofa and sits down on the sofa. Then Lilly flips her high heels off and tosses her purse and Hannah handbag onto the floor at the end of Miley's bed. Miley hops over to her dresses and gets out her pink pajama short and a nightshirt and Lilly stand up and grabs an oversized black T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpant out of her duffer bag. Miley and Lilly then get ready for bed and four minutes later Lily is laying on the sofa with the digital thermometer in her mouth and her left hand on her forehead. Miley is laying on her bed with her right leg elevating on a pile of pillows and an ice pack on her right knee. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Lilly takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display.

"Are you running a fever Lilly?"

"Sniffling yes, I am running Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo a fever of 100.3 degrees Fahrenheit ah-choo."

"Bless you, do you want me to get you some cold medicine to take so you can get some rest tonight?"

"My obgyn told me not to take any cold medicine without getting the cold medicine approved first, so ah-choo I do not want any ah-choo cold medicine Miley, but thanks for asking. I am just going to go to bed, but if you are not ready to sleep you do not have to."

"That is fine Lilly's get some sleep. I will be going to bed shortly too."

Lily stands up and takes the thermometer into the bathroom and puts the thermometer away, she then walks back into Miley's bedroom and lay down on the sofa on her left side, so her back is to Miley and pull the blanket up. Miley turns the bedroom lights off and lays in bed listening to her best friend sneezes and sniffling and falls to sleep a few minutes later with the ice pack still on her right knee.  
A half hour later Mr. Stewart wearing a pair of blue pajama pants, a white T-shirt and his blue bathrobe open up his daughters' bedroom door. He then walks into his daughters' bedroom and takes the ice pack off his daughters' right knee. He looks over to Lilly who is sleeping on the sofa sitting up and sniffling in her sleep. Mr. Stewart walks over to Lilly, then Robby puts his left hand on Lilly' forehead and her forehead feels warm and clammy to the touch and he notices that Lilly has watery eyes too, Mr. Stewart tap Lilly's on her right shoulder and Lilly open up her eyes and looks at Miley's dad.

"Lilly you have been sneezes and sniffling in your sleep for a half hour and you have watery eyes. In addition it feels like you are running a low grade fever. Have you take your temperature tonight?"

"Ah-choo yes before laying down and I am running a fever of 100.3 degrees ah-choo Fahrenheit."

"Beside the watery eyes, fever and sneezing what are your other symptoms?"

"My nose starts running a little while after we get home. I ah-choo have nasal congestion, my throat hurt a little, a headache and I'm tired."

"Sounds like you caught the head cold that is going around the high school. You need to take it easy the next few days and drink lots of fluids and if you are still sick on Wednesday you should make a doctor appointment seeing that you are pregnant or sooner if you start to run a fever more than 103 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ok. I am ah-choo going to go back to sleep now."

'That is fine Lilly."

Mr. Stewart walks out of his daughters' bedroom shutting the door behind him. At the same time Lilly gets up from the sofa and walks into the bathroom and grabs a tissue out of the tissue's box that is set on the side table by the sink. Lilly blows her nose into the tissue and a few minutes' later Lilly walk back into Miley's bedroom and lays down on the sofa. Four minutes later Lilly is asleep, but is sneezes and sniffling in her sleep.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Hannah unwanted double

Chapter fourteen: Hannah unwanted double date part two

On Saturday morning Miley walks up at eight o'clock in the morning and see that Lilly is still asleep sitting up on the sofa and sound more congested then when the two of them went to bed last night. Miley gets out of bed and hops on only her left leg over to her closet and grabs a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless empire waist shirt, which has a paisley pattern in green on the front and the back of the shirt out of the closet. Miley then hops on only her left leg over to her dresser and gets a pair of underwear, white socks and a bra out of the dresser and then hops on only her left leg into the bathroom to get dress, comb her hair and brush her teeth.

A few minute later Miley hopping on only her left leg into her bedroom and grabs the lavender crutches off the floor by her bed and then head downstairs to get some breakfast. Two hours later Lilly wakes up and sees that she is alone in Miley's bedroom. Lilly gets out of bed and right away start sneezes into her hands. Lilly walks into the bathroom and grabs a tissue from the tissue's box that is on the side table by the sink and cover her mouth and nose with the tissues because she is still sneezing. When Lilly stops sneezes, she tosses the used tissue into the bathroom trash can and pull another tissue out of the tissue's box and blow her nose.

A few minutes later Lilly gets the digital thermometer and a probe cover out of the medicine cabinet. She put the probe cover onto the thermometer, then turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer start beep and Lilly take the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display on the thermometer. Lilly sees that her fever has gone down to 100 degrees Fahrenheit during the night. She takes the probe cover off the thermometer and throws the used probe cover into the bathroom trash can, Lilly then combs her hair and puts her hair into a ponytail. A minute later Lilly picks up her toothbrush and toothpaste and wet the toothbrush down and put some toothpaste onto the toothbrush. Lilly brush her tooth and a few minutes later walks into Miley's bedroom clearing her throat. Lilly walks over to her duffer bag and grabs a pair of clean underwear, a bra, a pair of navy workout pants, a navy T-shirt, a pair of white socks and a white zip up hoodie. Lilly tosses the clothing onto the sofa and then start coughing, Lilly covers her mouth with her left hand and sits down on Miley's bed thinking I can't breathe through my nose because of severe nasal congestion, I have a runny nose, can't stop sneezes and I have a sore throat, watery eyes and now I have a cough too, I hate being sick.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room Miley is sitting on the couch, by the left arm of the couch, if standing in front of the couch and looking at the couch and her legs are up on the coffee table. Miley has an ice pack on her right knee and is reading Romeo and Juliet. Five minutes later Miley hears someone coming down the stairs and stops reading her book. Miley turns her head and looks over at the stairs to see Lilly walking down the stair's wipe her nose on a tissue. When Lilly reaches the last step, she put the used tissue into the left pocket of her hoodie jacket and then Lilly walks over to the couch zipping up her jacket. When Lilly reaches the couch, she steps over Miley's legs and then sit down on the couch next to Miley.

A few minutes later Jackson comes downstairs and he is wearing a pair of lite blue jean and a lite blue tee shirt that say Rico's Surf Shop on the front. Jackson walks over to the front door of the house and before open up the front door, Jackson looks at his sister and Lilly.

"I am off to work Miley and Lilly and Dad going to be at the studio all day, working on songs with an up and coming boy band."

Jackson opens up the front door and walks out of the house shutting the front door behind him before Miley or Lilly can say anything to him. Jackson locks the front door of the house and then head over to his car. Inside the house, Lilly is in the kitchen and making herself toasts for breakfast. A few minutes later Lilly set a plate with two pieces of toasts with butter on the slices of toasts and a glass of apple juice on the kitchen table and then sits down at the table and her back is to the kitchen island, the hallway to downstairs bathroom and staircase. Miley set her book on the coffee table and then take the ice pack off her knee and set the ice pack on the coffee table. Miley stands up from the couch and puts the crutches under her underarm. Then Miley heads over to the kitchen table and sits down next to Lilly at the kitchen table with her back to the front door, as Lilly takes a bite of toast.

"How are you feeling this morning Lilly?"

"Ahem my fever went down to 100 degrees Fahrenheit during the ah-choo night. I can't breathe through my nose because of severe nasal congestion. In addition I have a runny nose, watery eyes, can't stop sneezes and I have a sore throat and a cough too, so I'm feeling very ah-choo rough this morning, but on a good note so far the morning sickness in not acting up."

"That good that your morning sickness it not acting up, but it sounds like you have a frog stuck in your throat."

"I know and I think that I coughing caught that head cold that is going around the school."

"It sounds like you have caught that head cold that going around too, are you up to going to Rico's surf shop this afternoon Lilly?"

"Not really, but ah-choo I am going to go because I do not want to sit ah-choo around the house all day by myself Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

"Bless you!"

"Thank you, coughing."

"You are welcome."

Lilly turns her head away from Miley and start coughing into her right hand. At the same time Miley stands up and put her crutches under her underarms and walks over to the couch.

Meanwhile at the Oken's house Oliver ate breakfast an hour and half ago and then get dress, but now Oliver is in his bedroom laying on his bed and he is wearing a pair of a dark blue jean, a gray tee shirt and a zip up hoodie that has red and gray horizontal stripes on it and the hoodie is zip up half way. He has been laying on his bed dress for the last hour and twenty-eight minutes, because of a stuffy nose and feeling tired. Oliver puts his left hand onto his forehead, which feels a little clammy and he is thinking I just get over the flu and now I caught the head cold that my girlfriend has and that is also going around the school. He then starts thinking I should call Miley and tell her I can't make it to Rico's surf shop this afternoon, but I do not want to sit around the house all day listen to my moms' decoration the house for Halloween. So I am going to go spent time with my friends. Oliver start sniffling and get up from his bed and head to the bathroom to finish getting ready to meet his friends at Rico's surf shop.

At noon Oliver walks up to Rico's surf shop with a handful of tissues in his right hand and see Miley and Lilly sitting at the table near the restrooms. Oliver walks over to the table sniffling and sits down on the chair across from Miley and is looking at Miley and at the restroom doors. He is also sitting on Lilly's left-hand side and Miley has her right leg up on the chair on the right side of the table and on her right-hand side. Oliver's lean against the back of the chair and then look at Lilly who is coughing into her left elbow. Oliver then looks at Miley, who is watching Rico who has rested his elbows on the counter top and he is resting his head on his hands, with his eyes close and sniffling very loudly.

"Ahem, Oliver's the suit jacket is in the brown paper bag that under ah-choo the table."

"Sniffling thanks for bring the suit jacket and for getting me sick Lilly, sniffling."

"I did not mean to get you sick ah-choo."

"I know that Lilly. I'm just grumpy because, sniff, I hate being sick."

"Me too, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

"Bless you Lilly sniffling and you sound a lot worse then last night. You should be resting at Miley's house not here at the beach."

"Ahem I did not want to spend all day home coughing alone."

Lilly holds a tissue up to her mouth and nose and starts sneezes into the tissues and at the same time Oliver put all but one of the tissues in his hands into the right pocket of his hoodie jacket. With the tissue he left out of his pocket Oliver blows his nose into the tissue hope that it will give him some relief from the congestion, but nothing comes out. At the same time Jackson walks over to the table Miley, Lilly and Oliver are sitting at with a bag of ice in his hand. Once he reaches the table Jackson hands the bag of ice to Miley and Miley puts the bag of ice onto her right knee. Jackson does not walk away from the table right away but looks at his little sister, Lilly and Oliver and then start to talk.

"Do the three of you want anything to eat."

"I will take a nacho and a diet Pepsi."

"What do you want Lilly?"

"Sniffling I'll have a hot dog and diet Pepsi."

"What do you want Oliver?"

"A Mt. Dew and a hot dog."

"I will go get your food and drinks and bring then over."

"(Miley, Lilly and Oliver) thank you."

Jackson walks away from the table that his sister, Lilly and Oliver are sitting at and walks over to the surf shop and goes behind the counter to find that Rico has fall to sleep with his elbows on the counter and head resting on his hands. Jackson taps Rico on his left shoulder and Rico jumps and starts looking around.

"You fall to sleep standing up Rico, I can look after the surf shop and close it up at close time, go home and get some sleep, so you are well rest and feel better for your date with Hannah Montana tonight."

"Sniffling, thanks Jackson I am going to take you up on ah-choo that offer."

Rico grabs a napkin and then walk out of the surf shop sneeze into the napkin, at the same time he starts walking toward home.

Meanwhile, Jackson grabs a tray and gets to work getting his sister, Lilly, and Oliver drinks and food. Over at the table that Miley, Lilly and Oliver are sitting at, Lilly and Oliver have laid they head down on the table and they eyes are shut and Miley has crossed her arms over her chest.

"(Talking quietly so only Lilly and Oliver can hear her) thank you for sneezes on Rico last night Lilly it looks like he caught your head cold, maybe by tonight he will feel too sick to go on his date with Hannah Montana and he won't show up for it."

"Ahem you are ah-choo welcome."

"Cover your nose the next time you sneeze, Lilly."

"I'll try sniffling."

Lilly lifts her head off the table and pulls a tissue out of her right jacket pocket and wipe her nose with the tissue because her nose has started too ran. At the same time Miley reach across the table and put her right hand onto Oliver's forehead, which feels a little warm. Miley takes her hand off Oliver's forehead and taps him on his left arm that is on the table and his head is rest on the arm, Oliver open up his eyes and looks at Miley.

"Sniffling what do you want Miley?"

"I just felt your forehead and it feels like you are running a low grade fever."

"Thanks for letting me know, sniffle. I will take my temperature when I get home."

At the same time Jackson walks over to the table Lilly, Miley and Oliver are sitting at carrying a tray with Oliver, Miley and Lilly's hot dog, nacho and three drinks. Once at the table Jackson set a disposable hot dog tray with a hot dog in it in front of Lily and a cup of diet Pepsi. Then Jackson set a cup of Mt. Dew and disposable hot dog tray with a hot dog in it in front of Oliver. Jackson then walks to the side of the table that Miley is sitting on and set the disposable nacho tray with nacho in it and a cup of diet Pepsi in front of his sister. Miley starts to eat the nacho right away, but Lilly and Oliver are just staring at their hot dogs. Jackson looks at his sister two best friend and notice that Lilly looks flush, her nose is running and sound really congested along with sniffling a lot. He also notices that Oliver looks tired, sniffling and sound very congested.

"Lilly you look unwell did you catch the head cold that going around school?"

"Ah-choo yes I did ah-choo!"

"Sniffling and Lilly passes the sniffling head cold onto me."

"Lola Luftnagle sneezes on Rico last night and now he is sniffling, sneezes and exhausted and he has gone home sick to rest and hopeful feel better for his date with Hannah Montana tonight."

"He ah-choo is not going to ah-choo feel up to going tonight Jackson."

"Lilly he is in love with Hannah Montana a head cold is not going to keep him from going on a date with her!"

"Sniffling Jackson's do you know if Rico is hire right now, I need to get an after school job."

"He is hire right now, do you want me to get you a job application Oliver?"

"Yes."

Jackson walks away from Miley, Lilly and Oliver and to the surf shop. He walks behind the counter and gets a job application and pen for Oliver and then takes the job application and pen over to Oliver. Jackson set the job application and pen on the table by Oliver and then he goes back to work and at the same time Oliver and Lilly start to eat their hot dogs.

Ten minutes later Oliver stands up and picks up the empty disposable trays and throw the use trays in the trash can. Oliver then walks back over to the table and sits down and picks up the pen. Oliver starts to fill out the job application and at the same time Lilly leans back in the chair she is sitting on and wraps her arms around her stomach. Miley looks at Lilly and knows from the look on her face that the hot dog is not set well in her stomach. A few moments later Lilly puts her left hand over her mouth and runs up to the restroom door on the right and open up the restroom door. She runs into the restroom, shutting and locks the door behind her. Lilly drops to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up her lunch and breakfast. Four minutes later Lilly comes out of the restroom and sit back down at the table next to Miley and Lilly sees that Oliver is standing at the counter of the surf shop handing Jackson his job application.

Lilly wraps her arms around her stomach and at the same time start sneeze, Lilly unwraps her arm and pulls a tissue out of her right jacket pocket and cover her mouth with the tissues and continues to sneeze into the tissue.

"Sniffling Miley what time is it?"

"It is sixteen minutes after one Lilly. You are looking very unwell and are starting to sound worse lets head home, so you can rest and I can elevate my right leg and work on homework before having to get ready for tonight."

"Sound ah-choo like a good idea to me, the head cold and morning sickness has started to make me feel ah-choo really rough."

At the same time Oliver walk over to the table and grabs the paper bag, which is under the table with his left hand and then looks at Lilly and Miley. At the same time Miley take the bag of ice off her right knee and stands up from the table. Miley then puts her crutches under her underarms.

"Are you leaving Oliver?"

"Yes Miley, sniffling I will see the two of you at school ah-choo on Monday and I love you Lilly, feel better soon."

"Love you too, Oliver. Miley and I ah-choo are leave to, because I am starting to feel really rough and I hope you ah-choo feel better soon."

Oliver walks away from Miley and Lilly sneezes into a tissue and at the same time Lilly is throwing the three empty cups into the trash can that is by the bathroom. Then Miley and Lilly walks away from the surf shop and begin the walk home.

By two o'clock in the afternoon Miley and Lilly are back at Robby, Jackson and Miley's house and the two of them are upstairs in Miley's bedroom. Lilly is laying on the sofa that is in Miley's bedroom with her eyes shut and has the thermometer in her mouth. Miley is sitting on her bed with her right leg up on a pile of pillows and is working on chemistry homework. The thermometer start beeping and Lilly take the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display and see that her fever has gone up to 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Did your fever go up Lilly?"

"Ah-choo yes it is now 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit."

Lilly hands the thermometer to Miley who set the thermometer on the nightstand that is on the left side of the bed if laying on your back on the bed and looking at the foot of the bed. Miley then goes back to working on her homework and Lilly shuts her eyes and a few minutes later Lilly is a sleep, but is coughing, sneezing and sniffling in her sleep.

Meanwhile at the Oken's house, Oliver is in his bedroom and he is laying on his bed with the bedspread pulled up. Oliver also has his eyes shut and is trying to take a nap, when his bedroom door open up and his mom walks into the bedroom. Oliver open up his eyes and looks at his mom and at the same time Mrs. Oken notices all the light are off. Mrs. Oken flips the light switch and turns on the overhead lights. The light switch is on the right wall by the door if standing in the doorway. Oliver shuts his eyes and start sniffling.

"Why are you home on a Saturday afternoon when it is beautiful outside, you should be spent time with your friends at the beach or skate park not laying around the house?"

"Sniffling I come home to rest, because I have a sinus headache, ah-choo, nasal congestion and I have started sneezes and I am cold too."

"I am going to get the thermometer and check to see if you are running a fever."

"Ah-choo I already did that when I ah-choo got home from the beach and I am running a fever of 100.6 degrees Fahrenheit."

"You are stay home and in bed resting the rest of the weekend Oliver. I also do not want you on the internet or spent hours on the phone talking to Lilly, you need to rest and get well enough to go to school on Monday because you are not able to miss any more day of school this semester."

"Ok mom and Lilly has this head cold too, so she ah-choo is not going to want to ah-choo spent a lot of time talk on the phone ah-choo. I am going to take a nap mom."

"That is fine Oliver, do you want me to wake you up for dinner?"

"Yes Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks mom."

Mrs. Oken turns off the overhead light and then walks out of her sons' bedroom, shutting the bedroom door behind her, at the same time Oliver rolls onto his left sides and falls to sleep a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, at the Stewart's house, Miley has gone downstairs to let Lilly sleep and is sitting on the center of the couch with her legs up on the coffee table and is still working on her chemistry homework. Miley works on homework until four o'clock, then stand up from the couch and puts her crutches under her underarms and heads upstairs and into her bedroom. When Miley walks into the bedroom, she notices that Lilly is awake.

"Lilly do you want to come into Hannah's closet and help me go through Hannah's clothing to find something to wear for tonight double date?"

"Ah-choo sure Miley."

Lilly stands up from the sofa and then Lilly and Miley walks up to Miley's closet, Lilly push Miley's clothing to the sides and then Lilly and Miley walks into the closest and Lilly open up th double doors to Hannah's closet and the two teenage girls walks into Hannah's large closet. Miley walks over to the high heel shape shoe chair and sits down on the chair, then set her crutches on the floor. Lilly walks over to the racks of clothing and start looking through the racks to find something that would work for a date at Gino Pizzeria. Lilly pulls a pair of pink capri pants that have loose leg and a white star on the lower half of the left leg and a pink tie dye short sleeve shirt. Lilly then holds the outfit up for Miley to see.

"That will not work for a date."

"Sniffling, ok."

Lilly sneezes into her left elbow and then hangs the capri pants and shirt back on the rack and starts looking through the racks again. Lilly then pulls a pair of a tight light blue jean off of the rack and holds the jean up for Miley to see, Miley gives her best friend a sad look.

"I can't get the jean over the knee brace, because of how tight the pants are."

"Ah-choo ok, I look for something else."

Lilly sneezes into her left elbow four more times and then hangs the jeans back on the rack and start looking for something else for Miley to wear on the date. Lilly then pulls a spaghetti strap tank top with red and gold horizontal stripes and shows the tank top to Miley.

"That tank top will work Lilly, now we just have to find a pair of pants, short or a skirt that will work and will go with the tank top."

"Ah, Ah, Ah ok Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Lilly takes the tank top off the hanger and hand the tank top to Miley and then hang the hanger back on the rack. Lilly then covers her mouth with her left elbow and starts coughing. Once Lilly stops coughing, she starts sneezes into the left elbow. A few minutes later Lilly goes back to looking through the racks for a pair of short, a skirt or a pair of pants that would go with the tank top. Lilly pulls a zebra print skirt off the rack and then holds the skirt up for Miley to see.

"The skirt is too short and does not go with the tank top."

"Ok."

Lilly puts the skirt back on the rack and goes back to looking through the rack and at the same time clear her throat several times. Lilly then holds up a white skirt with purple and pink shine stars on it and a lite blue jean skirt that come to the center of the knees in length and has a gold star on the left side of the skirt above the hem.

"The jean skirt will work Lilly."

Lilly takes the jean skirt off the skirt hang and then hand the jean skirt to her best friend. Lilly hangs the empty hanger and the white skirt with the stars back up on the rack and then walk over to the vanity table and pulls out the stool and sits down on the stool, Lilly then starts coughing into her left elbow.

"Lilly will you stand up and go grab the gold tennis shoes off the shoes, purse and handbag shelves for me?"

"Sure ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Lilly goes over to the wall that the shoes, purse and handbag shelves are tuck away in and push the button on the wall. A few moments later the shelves come out off the wall. Lilly start looking for the shoes, as she coughs into her left elbow and at the same time Miley changes into the tank top and jean skirt.

Two minutes later Lilly stops coughing and finds the shoes on the bottom shelves of the center unit. Lilly's bent down and grabs the gold tennis shoes off of the shelf. Once the shoes are in Lilly left hand, Lilly grabs a gold purse from the middle shelve units that would go with the outfit and the shoes. Then Lilly push the button on the wall and the shelve goes back into the wall.

"Lilly will you go take the items out of the handbag that I use last night and put the items from the handbag into the purse I'm using for tonight, as I finish getting ready for the date?"

"Sure Miley, ah-choo."

"Bless you and thank you, for help me tonight seeing that my dad and brother are not here to help me."

"You are welcome."

Lilly set the tennis shoes down by the high heel shoe chair and then walks into Miley's bedroom to switch the purse. At the same time Miley has finish changes into the jean skirt and the tank top and is putting the tennis shoe on her right foot, then bent over and ties the shoe. Miley sits down on the high heel shoe chair and put on the left tennis and ties the shoe. Miley then stands up and grabs the lilac crutches from the floor by the chair. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then walk over to where the jeweler is at and grabs a pair of medium size gold hoop earrings and puts the earrings into the holes for her pierces ears. Miley then puts a gold necklace with a diamond pendant on. Then Miley using the crutches hops over to the vanity table and sits down on the stool. Miley puts on her makeup and three and half minutes later puts on her Hannah's wig. After check to make sure her light brunette hair is all under the wig, Miley a.k.a. now Hannah stands up and puts the lilac crutches under her underarms. A few minutes later she walks into her bedroom and see the gold purse laying on the bed and Lilly lay on the sofa with her eyes shut and left hand on her forehead.

"Is everything in the purse?"

"Ah-choo yes."

"Thank you. I will see you when I get home from the date, Bye.

"Bye."

Hannah set the crutches up against the bed, then grabs the purse from the bed. Hannah puts the strap over her head, so the top of the strap is on her left shoulder and the purse is on her right side. Hannah grabs the crutches and then puts them under her underarms and leaves her bedroom and head downstairs. When Hannah gets outside the black limousine is in the driveway waiting for her. Hannah walks over to the limousine and the driver gets out and open up the back door of the limousine for Hannah, he then helps Hannah into the limousine. Once Hannah inside the limousine the driver set Hannah crutches on the floor of the limousine and then shut the door. A few minutes later the limousine driver pulls the limousine out of the driveway and start driving to Gino Pizzeria.

Fourteen minutes later Hannah is waiting outside the red brick building that Gino Pizzeria is in for her two dates to get there. A few minutes later Johnny walks up to Hannah wearing a pair of brown suit pants, a light green long sleeve dress shirt and a brown suit jacket over the dress shirt. At the same time a large black SUV pulls up in front of Gino Pizzeria and the passenger door of the SUV opens up, then Rico gets out of the SUV wearing a pair of dark blue jean and an orange long sleeve dress shirt. Rico shut the SUV door, then the SUV pulls out onto the road and drives away and at the same time Rico walks over to Johnny and Hannah sneezes into a tissue that is in his hands.

"Hello Johnny and Rico, are the two of you ready to go inside Gino Pizzeria?"

"(Rico and Johnny) Yes let head inside."

Rico, Johnny and Hannah walk up to the doors and Johnny open up the door on the right and Hannah walks inside and at the same time Rico open up the door that on the left-hand side and walks inside. Once Hannah inside Johnny walks inside and shut the door behind him. Then the three of them follow a female hostess that is five feet eight inches tall with long red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes and wearing a pair of black jeans and red tee shirt that says Gino Pizzeria on the front. Hannah, Rico and Johnny follow the hostess through the restaurant and over to a booth that is up against the center of the right wall of the restaurant. Hannah sits down on the bench of the booth and set her crutches under the table. Then Hannah puts her right leg up on the bench that facing the doors of the restaurant and then sidle over, so she is by the wall. Rico sits down on the bench next to Hannah and Johnny sits down on the bench facing the doors and smile at Hannah and Rico. At the same time the hostess set three menus on the table. Hannah, Rico and Johnny each take a menu and open up the menu and start looking over the menu and Hannah start talking to Rico and Johnny.

"Did the two of you want to get a party size pizza and share it or each of us get are own dishes?"

"Sniffling sharing a pizza is fine with me. I'm not ah-choo that hunger."

"I am fine with sharing a pizza too, do the two of you like the white pizza, which has ricotta, Mozzarella cheese, tomatoes, broccoli and roasted garlic?"

"That sound great to me, is it ok with you Rico?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo, yes that sounds good to me too."

A few minutes later a waiter who is six feet tall with short brown hair and brown eyes walks up to the table wearing a pair of black jeans with a red T-shirt that say Gino Pizzeria on the front and has an order pad and pen in his hands. Rico hands the waiter the three menus.

"Can I take your order Miss. Montana?"

"We are getting a white pizza in an eighteen-slice party size to share."

"What do the three of you want to drink?"

'(Rico, Hannah and Johnny) Just water."

"I will go get your plates and glasses of water right now and bring them over to the three of you."

The waiter walks away from the table and at the same time Rico lays his head down on the table and shut your eyes. Hannah looks at Rico, then looks at Johnny. Then Hannah taps Rico on his right shoulder. Rico turns his head toward Hannah and open up his eyes.

"Sniffling is the food here Hannah ah-choo?"

"Not yet Rico, are you feeling all right because you keep sniffling and sneezes and look flush?"

"I caught the head cold that ah-choo going around my high school and that your friend Lola has, I feel ok beside for ah-choo sneezing a lot, having a sinus headache, a sore throat and running a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit."

"If you not up to doing the date tonight Rico, you and I can do the date with just the two of us when you are feeling better?"

"Ah-choo no I am up to doing the date tonight ah-choo."

"Ok."

Hannah pulls a napkin out of the napkin holder and hands the napkin to Rico, who cover his mouth and nose with the napkin and start sneezes into the napkin, when he stops sneezing Rico start coughing into the napkin.

A few minutes later the waiter walks over to the table carry a tray with a stack of three plates, small pile of napkins with forks on top and three glasses of water. The waiter set a glass of water in front of each of them and then set a plate in front of each of them. The waiter then set the pile of napkins and forks onto the center of the table. The waiter walks away from the table and at the same time Rico put his left elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand. Johnny looks at Hannah and then looks down at her right knee.

"How is your injury right knee feeling and how is the recover from the knee surgery going?"

"The knee hurts, but not as badly as it hurt before the surgery on Monday, the doctor says that it seems to be healing well."

"Ahem I have a friend name Miley Stewart ah-choo at school that had knee surgery on her right knee on Monday too ah-choo."

"It a small world, the girl in the next bed over from me in the surgical recovery room was name Miley Stewart and we had the same knee surgery too, which is really weird!"

"(Rico and Johnny) yes that is weird."

"What grade are you in Rico?"

"Sniffling I'm in eleventh grade Hannah."

"What grade are you in Johnny?"

"In the eleventh grade, I just transfer to Seaview high school after living and going to school in Arizona for two years. What grade are you in and are you home school or what school do you go to?"

"I am home school and in the eleventh grade too."

At the same time the waiter walks over to the table carrying a large pizza pan that they white pizza is on. The waiter set the pan the pizza is on at the end of the table across for Hannah. Then walks away from the table and the same time Hannah pick up Rico plate and puts two slices of pizza on his plate and then set the plate in front of Rico.

"Thank you, Hannah ah-choo."

"You are welcome Rico."

Hannah and Johnny put two slices of pizza on their plates and then the three of them start to eat a slice of pizza. After a few bites of pizza Rico puts the slice that he is eating down and leans back against the back of the booth and shut his eyes. Hannah looks at Rico and can tell that he is not feeling well at all. At the same time Rico pick up a napkin and cover his mouth and nose and he starts coughing into the napkin. Once Rico stop coughing, he sneezes a few times and then set the napkin down on the table. Rico picks up the slice of pizza he is eating and take a bite and at the same time Hannah's takes a bite of her slice of pizza.

By the time Johnny and Hannah are eating they fourth slices of pizza, Rico has just finish eat his first piece of pizza. Rico then picks up his second slice of pizza and take a bite and then set the slice down on his plate, as he chews the bite of pizza. A few moments later Rico takes a drink of water, then leans back against the back of the booth and shut his eyes. Hannah set her slice of pizza down on her plate and looks at Rico.

"Rico how are you feeling?"

"Ah-choo not good, I am going to use the restroom and afterwards call my mom on my cellphone to come get me, coughing."

Rico puts his left elbow up to his mouth and start coughing into his elbow, at the same time he stands up from the booth and walks to the man's restroom. Three minutes later Rico walks back over to the booth and sit back down next to Hannah and lay his head onto Hannah's shoulder.

"Is your mom on her way Rico?"

"Ah-choo yes she will be here in ten minutes coughing and told me ah-coo to wait inside until a minute before she supposes to ah-choo get here, coughing."

"You should try to finish your second slice of pizza as you wait."

"Ok."

Rico's pick up the slice of pizza and start to eat again, he finishes the slice of pizza and looks at his watch and sees that his mom is going to be there anytime, so he stands up from the table and walks toward the doors of the restaurant wave bye to Hannah and Johnny, Johnny and Hannah wave bye and then go back to eat they slice of pizza.

A half hour later Hannah and Johnny walk out of the restaurant and Hannah set her crutches up against the side of the limousine. Johnny help Hannah into her limousine and then hand Hannah her crutches.

"Have a safe ride home Hannah and I help you have a fast recover from your knee surgery, Bye."

"Have a safe drive home yourself and bye."

Johnny shut the door of the limousine and then walks down the sidewalk toward his jeep that is parked a few feet away. At the same time the limousine driver pulls the limousine onto the road and start driver toward Hannah's house.

Sixteen minutes later Miley (a.k.a. Hannah) walks into her bedroom and sees Lilly asleep on the sofa. She quietly goes over to her dresses and grabs a pair of pajama out of her dresser and then get ready for bed because her knee is really sore and she is exhaust from a long school week and a long day. Ten minutes later Miley is sound asleep in her bed and when the girls wake up on Sunday morning Miley and Lilly decides not to hang out with friends at the beach or skate park and they stay home to rest and work on homework seeing that Lilly is still sick and running a fever 102 degrees Fahrenheit and Miley is feeling a little under the weather along with run down after a very long week and her knee is hurting. Miley and Lily call it an early night and are in bed by eight o'clock.

At five-forty on Monday morning Miley's alarm clock start beep really loudly, Miley open up her eyes and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off. She then shut her eyes and goes back to sleep, sniffling. A few minutes later Lilly is standing beside Miley's bed and tapping Miley right shoulder with her left hand. Miley wakes up and open up her eyes to see Lilly standing by her bed and wipe her nose with a tissue that in her right hand, she also notices that Lilly looks flush.

"It time to get up for school ah-choo!"

"I don't want to get up snaffling because I have a sinus headache, sore throat and stuffed up nose."

"That not good, I hope that you not catching the ah-choo head cold that going around."

"How are you feeling this morning Lilly?"

"I feel like I have been hit ah-choo by a truck coughing, I still have a cough, sore throat, runny nose, nasal congestion and a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit and morning sickness before eating anything gagging for breakfast."

"That not good, maybe you should stay home from school today."

"I am going Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo to school because I have to save my excuse absents for obgyn appointments. We should head downstairs and have breakfast Miley, sniffling."

"Go downstairs and start eating breakfast Lilly, sniffling, I need to use the bathroom and I am going to check to see If I am running a fever, because I feel feverish. I will be downstairs shortly to eat breakfast."

"Ahem, Ok coughing."

Lilly walks over to the bedroom door and walks out of the bedroom, at the same time Miley sits up in bed and then slower gets out of bed. Miley's pick up her lavender crutches and a few moments later is heading into the bathroom wishing that she was still in bed asleep because she is exhaust and her knee is very swelling and very painful.

At the same time Lilly walks up to the kitchen table wipe her nose on a tissue that in her right hand and her left hand is on her forehead, which feels clammy. Lilly sits down on the chair that is across from the back door of the house and her back is to the front door of the house. Robby walks over to Lilly's carry a bowl of apples and cinnamon oatmeal and set the bowl on the table in front of Lilly.

"Where is Miley?"

"She sh-choo will be down shortly Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah–choo. She had to use the bathroom before coming downstairs."

"Bless you and how are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I have been hit sh-choo by a truck and I still have a cough, sore throat, runny nose, nasal congestion and a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit coughing and morning sickness before eating anything gagging for breakfast gagging and is the house hot or is it just I that think the house is hot?"

"The air is on Lilly and no the house is not hot, it is you. I think you should stay home from school and go back to bed after you eat breakfast."

"Sniffling I am going coughing to school, I have to save my excuse absents for obgyn appointments."

"It is up to you, but I think that you should stay home and rest because it not just your health that you need to think about any more."

"Ah-choo I know that, but I am going to school today, if I begin to feel really rough, I will go see the school nurse and come home sick, coughing."

Lilly's pick up a spoon and start to eat the oatmeal and at the same time Jackson and Miley walks up to the kitchen table. Miley set her crutches up against the wall and then sit down on the chair across from Lilly and Jackson sit down on the chair that is facing the hallway to the downstairs bathroom, kitchen island and staircase to the second floor. Robby set a bowl of apples and cinnamon oatmeal in front of Miley and Jackson. At the same time Miley start sniffing and puts two Lull away cold and flu capsules into her mouth and then pick up the glass of apple juice that her dad just set in front of her. Miley takes a drink of apple juice and then set the glass down on the table.

"What did you take Miley?"

"I just take two Lull away cold and flu capsules dad because I have a sinus headache, sore throat and a stuffed up nose and running a lower grade fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit and my right knee is hurting really badly and swelling too, can I stay home from school today?"

"No, you do not have any excuse absents left for this semester. Jackson and Miley start eating your breakfast and then all three of you need to get ready for school once you finish breakfast."

Jackson and Miley picks up their spoons and start eating the oatmeal. Lilly eats half the bowl of oatmeal and then stand up from the chair and walks away from the kitchen table wiping her nose on the tissue that is in her right hand, wishing that her nose would stop running and that she would start feeling better, because she hate being sick. When she reaches the staircase Lilly gets really nauseous and runs up the stairs. One upside Lilly runs into Miley's bedroom, then runs into the connected bathroom and up to the toilet. Lilly drops to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up.

Lilly is still in the bathroom throwing up twelve minutes later when Miley walks into her bedroom. Miley walks up to the bathroom door and sees Lilly kneel in front of the toilet getting sick to her stomach. A minute later Lilly stops getting sick to her stomach and switch to a sitting position on the floor and leans up against the bathroom wall. Miley comes into the bathroom and hop over to toilet on her crutches and flush the toilet for Lilly, who now has her left hand on her forehead and rest her right hand on her stomach.

"Do you need the bathroom Miley?"

"No, I do not need the bathroom, but you should stay home and rest Lilly. I will bring your homework home for you."

"I am going to ah-choo school and I feel a little better now."

Lilly stands up and then the two girls walk over to the sink and a few moments later Miley and Lilly start brushing their teeth. Then the two girls head into Miley's bedroom. Miley changes into a dark-blue jean skirt that just above the knees in length and orange wide strap tank top, a pair of white socks and a jean jacket. Miley also put on a pair of white ballet dress shoes, at the same time Miley is getting dress Lilly changes into lite green spaghetti strap tank top and put a shirt that has a v-neckline, three-quarter length sleeves with lite green and dark-green horizontal stripes on the shirt and front pouch pocket on over the tank top. Lilly also puts on her white tennis shoes, once Miley and Lilly are dressed the two of them heads into the bathroom. Lilly French braid her hair and Miley pulls her hair into a ponytail and at 6:50 a.m. Lilly and Miley are sitting in Jackson's car waiting from him to come out to the car to give them a ride to school. Jackson walks outside a few minutes late and sees Miley sitting in the front of the car on the passenger seat and Lilly sitting in the back of his car, coughing into her left elbow. Jackson's walks up to his car and open up the driver side door and then tosses his backpack onto the back seat with the girls backpacks, Lilly purse and Miley's lavender crutches.

A few minutes later Jackson is driving to the high school and when he stops for a red light at an intersection that is four streets away from the high school, Jackson looks into his review mirror and notice that Lilly has her head between her knees. The traffic light turns green and Jackson looks both ways then he starts to drive through the intersection. At the same time Miley lays her head up against the car window and shuts her eyes and Jackson start to talk.

"Lilly I notice when I look into the review mirror you have your head between your knees are you feeling all right?"

"Gagging can't talk."

"Do not throw up in my car Lilly!"

"Gagging I'm trying not too."

"Sniffling leave Lilly along Jackson she is sick and also has morning sickness really badly!"

Miley, Jackson and Lilly stop talking to each other and the rest of the ride to school Lilly is fighting the urge to throw up, when Jackson pulls into the school parking lot he pulls up to the front of the school and let Lilly and Miley out of the car. Lilly gets out of the car first and gets her purse and backpack and out of the car, then gets Miley's backpack out of Jackson's car and Miley's purse is in her backpack. At the same time Miley gets out of the car, once Miley out of the car Lilly hand Miley her backpack. Miley put her backpack onto her back and at the same time Lilly start gagging, Lilly hand the crutches to Miley and then runs up to the school door with her right hand over her mouth. A minute later Lilly reaches the school doors Lilly open up the left-hand door with her left hand, then runs into the school and into the girls' restroom that in the front hallway of the school.

Meanwhile, Miley walks up to the doors of the school and Jackson is parking his car in the student section of the parking lot. Once inside the school Miley walks over to the bench that is by the restrooms and sits down on the bench, then set her backpack and crutches on the floor beside the bench. At the same time Sarah Armstrong walks into the school wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a lite green short sleeve shirt and Miley notices that Sarah has her arms wrapped around her stomach and looks tired. Sara starts walking down the hall and toward her locker, but stop walking and turns around and runs into the girl's restroom. Once in the restroom Sarah run past the first stall that is on the right-hand side, because someone is in the stall throwing up and runs into the second stall, shutting and locking the stall door behind her. A minute later Sarah sits down on the toilet and start having a watery bowel movement right away.

Meanwhile, in the hallway Miley is leaning against the wall that is behind her back, her eyes are closed and her left hand is on her forehead and Oliver is walking into the school wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a lite blue polo shirt with a light-blue hoodie jacket over the polo shirt and the hoodie is zip up half way. Oliver is whipping his nose on a tissue that in his right hand, as he walks over to the bench Miley is sitting on. He sits down on Miley's right-hand side, then set his backpack on the floor. Oliver then starts looking around the hallway for Lilly, but can't see Lilly anywhere in the front hallway of the school.

"Ah-choo did Lilly come to Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo school today Miley?"

"Sniffling yes, Lilly is in the restroom with really bad morning sickness."

"Beside ah-choo the morning sickness how is she feeling?"

"Sniffling she told me that she feels like she been hit by a truck and Lilly still has a sore throat, a cough, runny nose, nasal congestion and a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit and is sneezing a lot too."

"She shouldn't be at school why did ah-choo you and your dad let her come?"

"Sniffling we try to talk Lilly into staying home, but she would not stay home. Lilly said that she needs to save her excuse absents for obgyn appointments. How are you feeling Oliver?"

"Coughing, I feel awful Miley. When I take my temperature last night, I was running a fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit, I do not know ah-choo what it is this morning because I did not take it, because I wasn't feeling feverish. But I still have a sore throat, a cough, runny nose, nasal congestion and keep sneezes. I'm only at school because ah-choo I do not have any excuse absents left for the semester, coughing."

Oliver looks at the girl's restroom door and then looks at Miley and sees that Miley is leaning against the wall with her eyes shut and left-hand on her forehead. Oliver start sneezes and pulls a tissue out of the right pocket of his jacket and cover his mouth and nose.

"Sniffling can I have a tissue?"

"Sure Miley did you catches Lilly head cold?"

"Sniffling I think so Oliver because I have a sinus headache, sore throat, stuffed up nose and I'm running a lower grade fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit. I take some Lull away cold and flu capsules before coming to school, sniffling."

"Yes you did catch the head cold that is how the ah-choo cold start. By this evening you will feel awful ah-choo."

"Bless you."

Oliver hand Miley a tissue and Miley start to blow her nose in the tissues and Oliver start coughing and cover his mouth with a tissue. A few moments later Lilly walks out of the restroom and over to Oliver and Miley and sit down on the bench next to Oliver. Lilly set her backpack and purse on the floor and leans back against the wall, at the same time puts her right elbow up to her mouth and start coughing into her elbow. Miley, Lilly and Oliver sit on the bench leaning against the wall until the bell to head to first hour start ringing. Oliver, Miley and Lilly slower stand up from the bench, Miley put her backpack onto her back and then Miley grabs her crutches. At the same time Lilly grabs her purse and backpack and Oliver grabs his backpack off the floor.

A minute later Lilly, Oliver and Miley are heading to history class. Once in the history classroom the three of them take thy seats and see the test for chapter five through eight is on all of the desks. Lilly, Miley and Oliver get out pencils and then Lilly and Oliver gets out two travel packs of tissues each from their backpack and set the pack of tissues onto their desks. Lilly open up one of the packs of tissues and pull a tissue out and covers up her mouth and at the same time starts coughing. Oliver starts sneezes and pulls a tissue out of the open pack of travel tissues on his desk and cover his mouth and nose with the tissues. The bell for class to start rings and Oliver, Lilly and Miley notice that Rico is not in class, but Henrietta Laverne is back in school after been out of school sick since Oct 13 because of a really bad chest cold and having to stay a few days in the hospital. In addition Miley notices that Sarah Armstrong has not come to class, but remembers seeing Sara came into school. At the same time Mrs. Web walks over to the open door that is at the back of the classroom and the teacher is just about to shut the door when Sarah Armstrong walks up to the door of the classroom with her arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Why are you late for class Sarah Armstrong?"

"I was in the restroom. It will not happen again."

"Go take your seat and get a pencil or pen out because the test for chapter five through eight is today."

Sarah walks past Miley and sits down at the desk in front of Miley and gets a pencil out of her backpack, then set her backpack on the floor. A few moments later everyone in the class is taking the test. After answers the fourth question on the test Lilly put her pencil down and start coughing into a tissue and once she stops coughing, Lilly starts sneezing into the tissue. At the same time Oliver start sneezes and grab a tissue and cover his mouth and nose and a minute later Sarah rise her left hand into the air, Mrs. Web walks over to Sarah and stand beside the desk Sarah is sitting at.

"What do you need Sarah Armstrong?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You use the restroom before coming to class, can you wait to after class?"

"No."

"Hand me your test and I will hand the test back to you, when you get back into the classroom."

"Ok."

Sarah hand the test to Mrs. Web and then stand up from the desk and runs out of the classroom and to the nearest girl's restroom. Ten minutes later Sarah walks into the classroom and sit down at her desk and Mrs. Web walks up to Sarah and hand the test back to her. Sarah set the test on the desk and pick up the pencil with her left hand and at the same time wrap her right arm around her stomach, thinking I hope that I can make it through the test without having to use the bathroom again. She starts taking the test again.

A few minutes later Lilly, Oliver and Miley start sneezing, Lilly and Oliver covers they mouths and noses with tissues and Miley covers her mouth and nose with her left hand. Five a half minutes later Lilly and Sarah put their right hand into the air. Mrs. Web walks to the back of the classroom and stop between Sarah and Lilly.

""Lilly Truscott what do you need?"

"Sniffling I need to use the restroom?"

'Can you wait until you have finish taken the test?"

"No, ah-choo I really need to go."

"Hand me your test and then you can go to the restroom!"

Lilly hands her test to Mrs. Web and then stand up from the desk and walks out of the classroom. Lilly walks down the hallway and to the nearest girl's restroom. At the same time in the classroom Mrs. Web has walks up to the desk that Sarah is sitting at and looks at Sarah who has her arms wrap around her stomach.

"Can I use the restroom?"

"You use the restroom before coming to class and already use the restroom once during class, can you want until you finish taking the test?"

"No, I really have to go."

"When Lilly comes back to class you can bring your test up to my desk and give me your test to me and them you can go to the restroom."

"I do not think that I can wait. I really have to go now."

"You cannot leave until Lilly is back."

Mrs. Web walks away from Sarah and walks over to her desk. At the same time Sarah starts crying and lay her head down on the desk, thinking I hope that I can wait that long. When Lilly walks back into the classroom three and half minutes later Sarah stands up from her desk chair and runs up to the teachers' desk and toss the test on the desk then runs out of the classroom and into the girls' restroom and just make it on time.

Back in the history classroom Lilly has starts to work on the test again, but has starts coughing. Lilly coughs into her left elbow and continues to take the test. Oliver has starts sneezing again and is sneezing so hard that he had to stop working on the test. Miley is doing better then her friend, but that because of taking the Lull away cold and flu capsules, but she is still very congestion and the headache has getting worse, but the cold medicine has help the sore throat and she does not feel feverish now. Sarah comes back into class with only five minutes left of class, Sarah goes and gets her test and sits down at her desk, but does not get the test finish before the bell for class to end rings. Once class is over Miley wave bye to Oliver and Lilly and heads to music class, Oliver heads to his second hour class and Lilly and Sarah walks to health class together and the two of them are talking to each other on the way to class.

"Ah-choo are you feeling all right Sarah you were in the restroom a lot Ah, Ah, Ah,

Ah-choo during first hour?"

"No I had a headache since last night and a slight stomachache and when I wake up this morning the stomachache was really bad and I still had the headache and felt exhaust too, but I do not have a fever so my dad made me eat breakfast and then made me get dress and take the bus to school. No sooner then arrived at school I got a strong urge to have a bowel movement, so I run into the restroom and found out I have diarrhea and that is why I was in the restroom, so much Lilly. Are you feeling all right because you keep coughing and sneezing?"

"I feel awful Ah-choo Sarah. I have a sore throat, a cough, runny nose, nasal congestion and a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit and I'm pregnant with Oliver's baby and have ah-choo morning sickness too."

Sarah looks at Lilly and then puts her right hand over her mouth and starts running down the hallway, but can't make it to the girl's restroom, Sarah runs up to the hallway trash can and start throwing up into the trash can. Lilly walks up behind Sarah and hold Sarah hair out of her face. A few minute later Sarah stop throwing up and Lilly let go of Sarah hair. Sarah leans up against the wall and then slides down the wall and sits down on the floor of the hallway. Lilly kneels down in front of Sarah and knows that Sarah really does not feel well, because she is crying and her arms are wrapped around her stomach.

"Sniffling when you are feeling up to it coughing we should head to class and then you should get a pass ah-choo from Mr. Wolf to see the school nurse."

"Gagging give me a moment gagging."

Sarah stands up and lean over the trash can and start throwing up again. Lilly pulls Sarah's long lite brown hair out of her face until Sarah stop throwing up and then the two girls grab their backpacks and purse and start walking down the hallway because the hallways that were full of students a few moments ago are no longer full of students' going to class, which mean the bell for class to start is about to ring. Lilly and Sarah are still nine classrooms away from the health classroom, when the bell for class to start rings. When they walk into the health classroom, Lilly and Sarah see that the class is working on worksheets about STD (Sexually Transmitted Diseases). Mr. Wolf walks up to Lilly and Sarah and hand then the worksheet.

"Mr. Wolf's can I have a pass to go see the school nurse because I have a stomach bug and do not feel well enough to be at school?"

"No."

"Please I throw up in the hallway trash can."

"Sarah Armstrong and Lilly Truscott take your seats and start working on the worksheet."

Lilly walks over to the desk she sits at and sits down at the desk. At the same time Sarah sits down at the desk that is on Lilly's left-hand side and the girls get pencils out of their backpacks and then set the backpacks and purse on the floor beside their desks. Sarah reaches behind her desk and pulls the classroom trash can up beside her desk and at the same time Lilly brings her left elbow up to her mouth and start coughing into her elbow.

Meanwhile, in music class Miley was having a hard time standing up and signing because of her sore throat, her right knee hurting and been very congestion, so the teacher is letting Miley out of singing to rest her voice and the teacher is allowing her to stay sitting with her legs up on a chair as she listens to the rest of the class sing. At the same time Oliver is walking down the hallway head to the nurse office because he could not stop coughing or sneezing and his teacher thinks he is too sick to be at school. When he gets to the nurse office, he walks into the office and hands the pass to Nurse Piglet.

"Go sits down on the recovery couch Oliver and tell me what your symptoms are?"

Oliver set his backpack on the floor by the door and then walks over to the recovery couch. He sits down on the recovery couch and then starts coughing into his left elbow. When he stops coughing, he pulls a tissue out of his right jacket pocket, because his nose has starts to running, he wipes his nose on the tissue and then tosses the used tissues into the nurse trash can.

"I have been running a low Ah-choo grade fever since Saturday, I did not check my temperature today because I did not feel feverish this morning, so ah-choo I don't know if I am running a fever. I have a running nose, nasal congestion, sore throat, cough and keep sneezing and I have ah-choo no excuse absents left for this semester, which ah-choo the reason I'm ah-choo in school coughing."

The nurse grabs the ear thermometer from her desk and then Nurse Piglet puts a probe cover onto the ear thermometer. She turns the thermometer on and then walks over to Oliver. The nurse put the ear thermometer into his left ear and thirty second later the thermometer beeps. Nurse Piglet takes the ear thermometer out of Oliver's ear and looks at the display on the thermometer and then gives Oliver a smile.

"You are not running a fever, if you are up to going to class I can write you a pass saying that you are allowed back in class, but if you are not feeling well enough to go to class I will call your mother and have her picks you up from school sick?"

"I will ah-choo go back to class."

"That is fine."

Nurse Piglet walks over to her desk and writes a pass for Oliver to go back to class. Four minutes later Oliver is sitting in class watching the filming the teacher is showing and taking note on the film between sneezing and coughing fits.

Meanwhile in health classroom Lilly is coughing into her left elbow again and Sarah has her left arm rise. Mr. Wolf walks to the back of the classroom and up to Sarah.

"What do you need Sarah Armstrong?"

"I need to use the restroom and I can't wait until the end of class!"

"Yes you can wait until the end of class!"

"No, I can't Mr. Wolf I have diarrhea and really have to go."

"You can go, but come right back to class when you are finish."

"Yes Mr. Wolf."

Sarah stands up from her desk chair and runs out of the classroom and into the girl's restroom. At the same time Lilly lays her head down on her desk with her forearms under her head and is coughing onto the desk, she is also thinking I should have listened to Miley and her dad and stay home and went back to bed after eating breakfast, I'm too sick to be at school. Lilly stop coughing and start sneezing and at the same time gets a chill and start shivering. Lilly is now wishing that she has a sweatshirt or a hoodie jacket to put on. A few moments later she sits up and get a travel pack of tissues out of her backpack and pull a tissue out of the travel pack and wipe her nose with the tissues because her nose is running. Lilly then raises her left arm into the air and the teacher walks up to the desk Lilly is sitting at.

"What do you need?"

"Ah-choo I feel awful can ah-choo have coughing a pass to go see the school nurse?"

"No, get to work on the worksheet."

"I'm sick and ah-choo can't stop sneezing or coughing and my throat hurts. I also have nasal congestion and running ah-choo nose, a fever and I'm cold. I need to go to the Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo nurse."

"I say no get back to work on your worksheet."

Mr. Wolf walks away from Lilly and sits down at his desk. At the same time Lilly start coughing into her left elbow and her morning sickness start to act up again, this time Lilly does not ask the teacher because it feel like she could throw up at any second. Lily puts her left hand over her mouth and stand up from the desk chair and runs out of the classroom and to the girl's restroom. Once in the restroom Lilly runs into the third stall and does not have time to shut or lock the stall door, Lilly just drops to her kneel in front of the toilet and start throwing up. Two minute later Sarah walks out of the first stall and over to the first sink and Lilly walks out of the third stall and up to the second sink. The two girls turn on the sink and wash their hands and a few moments later Sarah and Lilly dry their hands off and throw the used paper towel into the trash can. Lilly looks at Sarah who has just put her right hand onto her forehead and is now leaning up against the restroom wall with her eyes shut.

"I think I'm running a fever, because I'm really cold and feel feverish."

"I know how you feel, I am really cold too ah-choo and what is with Mr. Wolf today normal he let sick coughing students go to the nurse and dose not care coughing if a student need to use the restroom during class ah-choo?"

"Bless you and maybe he is coming down with the flu or the head cold that is going around the school."

Ah-choo we should ah-choo head back to class."

"I guess you are right."

Neither one of them walks toward the restroom door, but a few seconds later Sarah's run into the first stall and starts throwing up in the toilet. Lilly sits down on the restroom floor and brings her knees up to her chest. Lilly then wraps both of her arms around her knees and lay her head onto her knee. Lilly shut her eyes, because she is really tired and at the same time start coughing onto the knees of her pant.

Four minutes later Sarah and Lilly walk back into health classroom and sit down on they desk chairs and lays they head down on the desk and stay that way until the bell for second hour to end rings, when the bell ring Sarah and Lilly stand up and puts the worksheet into their backpack and a few moments later the two of them are walking down the hallway. Miley comes up beside Lilly and know from just looking at her best friend that Lilly has start feeling really rough and is not up to being in school. Miley then notices that Sarah has her arms warp around her stomach, looks flush and is shivering.

"Lilly's go to the nurse instead of going to English."

"That sound ah-choo like a good idea, coughing I am feeling really ah-choo bad and I think my fever has went up."

Lilly start coughing and walks up beside the lockers, then stop walking because she is coughing so hard that she can't keep walking. Lilly brings her right elbow up and coughs into the elbow. Miley and Sarah follow Lilly over to the lockers and Sarah leaning up against one of the locker and shut her eyes. At the same time Miley look at her best friend and see that Lilly coughing so hard that her face is turning red. Miley then looks at Sarah and sees she is leaning against a locker and her eyes are shut. Miley taps Sarah on the left shoulder and Sarah open up her eyes.

"Sarah's are you feeling are right, because you are flush, holding your stomach and are shivering?"

"No I have the stomach flu and I can keep anything down. I also have a headache and diarrhea."

"Why did you come to school?"

"Because I was not running a fever this morning and I just had a headache and a stomachache when I get up this morning, so my dad made me come to school."

"Go see the school nurse ah-choo and do not go to English."

"Bless you and you are right, I am going to see the school nurse."

Lilly has stopped coughing and is now wiping her nose on a tissue because her nose has start running and at the same time Lilly and Sarah walk away from Miley. Lilly and Sarah head to the nurse office and Miley walks into the English classroom. Miley walks up to the desk she sits at and set her backpack on the floor, then turns the desk that in front of her desk so the chair is facing her desk that will be able put her legs up on the chair seeing that it is the desk Sarah sits at and she not coming to class. Miley then sits down on her desk chair and puts her legs up on the desk chair that is in front of her desk, then leans against the back of the seat and start sniffling. At the same time Oliver walks into the classroom coughing and sit down at the desk next to Miley. Oliver then notices that Lilly is not in the classroom yet.

"Where Sarah going to ah-choo seat seeing your legs are up on her ah-choo desk chair?"

"I talk to Sarah in the hallway and she came down with the stomach flu after got to school and has gone to see the school nurse to go home sick."

"Ah-choo, ah-choo, ah-choo have you seen coughing Lilly?"

"Bless you and I talk to Lilly in the hallway too. Lilly start feeling really bad and has gone to see the school nurse to go home sick."

"Ah-choo good Lilly should be home resting ah-choo and not in school."

Oliver nose start running, so he pulls a tissue out of his right jacket pocket and start wipe his nose on the tissue, a minute later the bell for class to start rings.

Meanwhile in the nurse office Lilly is laying down the recovery couch waiting for Miley's dad to come pick her up from school because she is running a fever 102.6 degrees Fahrenheit and is feeling too sick to be in school. Sarah is in the nurse bathroom going to the bathroom and throwing up into the nurse bathroom trash can and she is running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

A half hour later both Sarah and Lilly have left school and Oliver is back in the nurse office with the ear thermometer in his left ear and coughing into his right elbow. The thermometer starts to beep and nurse Piglet takes the thermometer out of Oliver's ear and the nurse looks at the display.

"You are running a fever of 101.1 degrees Fahrenheit, do you want to go home?"

"Ah-choo, yes I want ah-choo to go home, I have started to feel ah-choo really awful coughing."

"I will call you mom and let her know that you have to go home sick."

"Thanks."

Oliver lays down on the recovery cough and shut his eyes, wishing that his nose would stop running and that he could stop coughing and sneezing and the nasal congestion would go away too. Ten minutes later Mrs. Oken walks into the nurse office and sign Oliver out of school and then Mrs. Oken takes her son home. At the same time Miley is sitting in class and is crying because her knee is hurting really badly, Miley rises her left hand into the air and Mrs. Jackson who was walking around the classroom stop walking when she sees Miley hand in the air.

"What do you need Miley?"

"Sniffling my knee is hurt really badly, can I go get an ice pack from the school nurse?"

"I will go get the ice pack for you Miley, so you do not have to get up."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Mrs. Jackson walks out of the classroom and head to the nurse office to get Miley an ice pack and a few minutes later Mrs. Jackson walks back into the classroom and hand the bag of ice to Miley. Miley puts the bag of ice on her knee and then goes back to working on her English assignment.

When the bell for third hour to end rings Miley takes the bag of ice off her right knee and then take her legs off the desk chair in front of her desk. Miley then stands up and at the same time Mrs. Jackson walks over to Miley and move the desk for her. Miley put her English textbook, a notebook, book that she reading for English and folder into her backpack and a minute later is head to fourth hour German class Miley walks over to the middle desk of the back row, which is in front of the classroom door and set the crutches on the floor by the desk. Miley then takes her backpack off and sits down on the desk chair and at the same time start sneezes. When she stops sneezes, Miley set the backpack on the desk and lays her head down on the backpack. Miley then shut her eyes and is thinking the cold medicine I take before school is starting to wearing off and I am sneezing more and the nasal congestion has getting worse, along with my headache and I have starts feeling feverish again, when the bell for class to start rings the German teacher who is five feet seven inches tall, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and in her late forty starts teaching the class the words for classroom items.

A few minutes into class Miley start sneezes and Henrietta Laverne who sitting at the desk in front of Miley turns around and hand Miley a tissue and Miley takes the tissue for her and blows her nose, when Miley finishes blowing her nose Miley sees Henrietta still looking at her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and feel better Miley. You can't seem to be catch a break this school year can you, because you just get over being sick and then you catch the head cold that going around that is coughing not fair. I think you need a few weeks off from school to rest and get fully health again. Ah-choo I wish I could have a few more days off to rest and get better."

"Sniffling me too."

"Henrietta Laverne and Miley Stewart stop talk and listen to what I am teach you."

"(Henrietta and Miley) Yes Mrs. Schmidt."

Henrietta hands Miley a handful of tissues and Miley takes them from her and then Henrietta turn back around, so she facing the front of the classroom. By the end of fourth hour Miley is feeling awful and heads to the nurse office and spent fifth, sixth and seventh hour sleeping in the nurse office because she does feel well enough to be in class, but the nurse could not get a hold of her dad to send her home sick. When the bell for seventh hour to end rings Miley meets her brother at his car and he drops her off at home before going to work. When Miley gets home from school Miley head upstairs to her bed and finds that Lilly is asleep, so she lay down on her bed and goes to sleep too.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Tummy troubles

Chapter Fifteen: Tummy troubles  
Its five o'clock in the morning on Tuesday, November 4, 2008 and it has been two full weeks since Miley had knee surgery on her right knee and despite the fact that it's a school day neither Miley nor Lilly is going to school because Lilly has an obgyn appointment at nine o'clock in the morning, Miley (a.k.a. Hannah Montana) has a guest appearance on the Mack and Mickey Show at eight o'clock in the morning. Lilly who is wearing an oversized dark purple tee shirt that goes past her knees in length is standing in Miley's bedroom by the close and locked bathroom door waiting to get into the bathroom. In addition Lilly upset and has just got off the phone from talking with her mother to let her mom know that at her sixth week obgyn appointment today Dr. Weiss's is doing an ultrasound because the doctor thinks there a chance, she is having twins. Instead her mother told her news that could change her life some more. Lilly puts her left hand onto her stomach and at the same time start knocking on the bathroom door to get Miley's attention.

"I tell you to use the downstairs bathroom!"

"I do not have to use the bathroom that badly Miley, but I need to talk my mom just told me that she is moving to Florida because my mom wants to be near her parents and has found a better job there. I have to make a choice to move to Florida with her, see if my dad will let me move in with him or see if Oliver parents will be ok with me moving into they house seeing that I am carrying they grandchildren or do you think your father will let me live here?"

"Lilly's can we talk about this later gagging I'm not feeling so hot right now and the awful smell watery bowel movement that I am having is not helping me feel any better?"

"Sure I guess we can talk later, but that not good, Hannah Montana has a guest appearance on the Mack and Mickey Show this morning."

"I know that, will you go downstairs and get the bottle of pepto-bismol out of the downstairs bathroom medicine cabinet and bring the bottle of pepto-bismol upstairs and into my bedroom for me?"

"Sure Miley."

Lilly walks away from the bathroom door and walks over to the bedroom door. Once at the bedroom Lilly open up the door and then heads downstairs, a minute later she is walking down the hallway that leads to the downstairs bathroom. Once in the downstairs bathroom Lilly grabs the new unopen box of pepto-bismol out of the medicine cabinet and then walks out of the bathroom and runs upstairs and into Miley's bedroom to see her best friend sitting on the end of her bed with her left arm wrapped around her stomach and looking pale.  
Lilly hand Miley the unopen box of pepto-bismol and then Lilly walks into the bathroom. At the same time Miley open up the box and take the bottle out of the box and then take the plastic off the cap of the bottle. Miley tosses the box and plastic into her bedroom trash can and then take the medicine dose cup off the cap off the bottle. Miley looks at the medicine dose cup and tosses the medicine dose cup onto her bed. She then open up the bottle and start drinking the pepto-bismol. Lilly walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see Miley putting the cap onto the half empty bottle of pepto-bismol. Lilly sits down on the sofa and leans back on the sofa.

"Miley beside having diarrhea what other symptoms do you have?"

"An awful stomachache, nausea and a low grade fever and a headache, why can't I get a break, I seem to be catch everything that is going around the school?"

"Your body still is not recovered physical or metal from the four-month north American tour and is wear out metal and physical and you need a long break from Hannah Montana appears and to slow down, so your body can recover and you start to feel better."

"You are right and thankful after today I will get a break, because Hannah hitting the studio and a record the new songs for the new album, which included the two songs butterfly fly away and the climb."

Miley lays back on her bed and at the same time start crying. Lilly stands up from the sofa and walks over to the side of the bed and then sits down on the edge of the bed. Lilly looks down at Miley and is just about to tap Miley on the shoulder, when Miley jumps off the bed and hops on her left leg really fast into the bathroom and slam the door close behind her. Lilly stands up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom door.

"Miley's are you all right?"

"Yes I just had to use the bathroom really badly. Will you go into the Hannah closet and pick me out an outfit to wear on the Mack and Mickey Show?"

"Sure Miley."

Lilly walks away from the bathroom door and heads into Hannah's closest. Once in the closet Lilly walks over to the clothing racks and start to go through the clothing and pick out the new white sleeveless shirt that has diagonal stripes in shine purple and silver. She set the shirt on the back of the high heel shoe chair. Lilly then starts looking for a skirt, short or a pair of pants that will go with the shirt. A few minutes later Lilly is still looking for a skirt, short or a pair of pants when Miley limps into the closest drinking pepto-bismol straight from the bottle.

"You are support to be using crutches!"

"I know that Lilly, but I could not carry the pepto-bismol and use crutch."

"What about the pair of dark-blue capri Jeans that has zippers on both of the pant legs?"

"No even unzip the right leg is too tight to go over the Breg EPO Post-Op Knee Brace."

"Ok, how about the lite blue wide leg bell bottom jean with the purple and silver studs on the legs?"

"These jeans should work."

Lilly set the jean on the high heel shoe chair and then leaves the closet, so Miley can get dress. Once in Miley's bedroom Lilly lays down on the sofa and start thinking over what her mother told her and what she wants to do.  
At five-thirty Lilly heads downstairs and fixes French toast for everyone to have for breakfast, at six o'clock in the morning Miley is now dress as Hannah and she is hopping downstairs on the lilac crutches and wearing the outfit Lilly pick out along with silver tennis shoes and silver hoop earring. Lilly looks at her best friends and sees that the jean fit over the EPO Post-Op Knee Brace. Miley (a.k.a. Hannah) walks into the hallway and then heads into the downstairs bathroom. Ten minutes later Miley walks out of the bathroom and walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch. Miley set the crutches on the floor in front of the couch. Miley then puts her legs up on the couch and lean her back against the arm of the couch nearest to the front door and sees that Lilly is eating breakfast and there is a plate with a large stack of French toast on the center of the table. Miley shuts her eyes to keep from looking at the French toasts on the kitchen table, because the sight of food is making her nauseated.

"I made French toast for everyone to eat for breakfast."

"I do not want any French toast Lilly. I will try to eat something when I get home."

"Ok."

At the same time Jackson comes downstairs and walks over to the kitchen table and sit down at the kitchen table, with his back to the kitchen island, the hallway that leads to downstairs bathroom and staircase to the second floor. Jackson then puts two slices of French toast onto the plate in front of him and then start to eat.

"The French toast is great Lilly, thank you for make breakfast this morning."

"You are welcome Jackson."

Jackson goes back to eating and a few minutes later Robby wearing a pair dark-blue jean, a red dress shirt, cowboy boots and a fake mustache come downstairs and into the kitchen and living room. Robby looks around the room and sees Jackson and Lilly eat breakfast and his daughter waiting on the couch and ready to go.

"We need to get going Miley's."

"I need to use the bathroom and then we can go."

"That is fine."

Miley stands up from the couch and grabs the lilac crutches off the floor and heads to the downstairs bathroom. Nine minutes later Miley (a.k.a. Hannah) and Robby leaves the house and head out to the SUV. Robby open up the passengers' door and help his daughter into the SUV and then he puts the crutches onto the back seat. A couple minutes later Robby is driving toward the L.A. tv studio that the Mack and Mickey Show is at and Hannah (a.k.a. Miley) is thinking I hope that the pepto-bismol is working and that I will get through the morning without having to use the bathroom during guest appearance on the Mack and Mickey Show or throw up because of the upset stomach. Meanwhile at the Stewart's house Jackson has gone upstairs and into his bedroom to get ready for school and Lilly is cleaning up from breakfast.  
At eight o'clock in the morning Hannah Montana is singing the song the climb to open up the Mack and Mickey show despite still being really nauseated, but the pepto-bismol seems to be working some because the last bowel movement was before leaving home. Once the song end the audience give Hannah a standing ovation and at the same time Hannah puts the lilac crutches under her underarm and hop over to Mack and then sits down on the chair that is on the right-hand side of Mack, his co-host is not there.

"Love the new song Hannah and Mickey is sorry that she is not able to be here today, but she and the whole family are sick."

"I hope Mickey and her family get well soon."

"You had knee surgery on your right knee two weeks ago, how is the recovery going?"

"So far the recovery is going great. I saw the orthopedic that did the surgery yesterday afternoon and the doctor unlocked EPO Post-Op Knee Brace, so the knee brace can now bend a full ninety degrees because I start physical therapy on Friday."

"Are you able to bend the knee at all Hannah?"

"I have tried, but so far I have not been able to bend the knee more then two degrees. But the doctor told me that it will take a while to bent the knee a full ninety degrees."

"Are they any major events or concerts during the next couple of months?"

"No, I will be taken it easy the rest of this month through February of next years and hitting the record studio to work on the new album, which the song I preform at the start of the show will be on and doing physical therapy to get my right knee ready for next summer world tour for the new album, along with home schooling."

"When will the new album be release?"

"The plan is for the album to be release by May 5, 2009."

"Can you perform another song for the new album?"

"Sure, I will sing butterfly fly away."

Hannah stay sitting on the chair and then she starts singing the song butterfly fly away to the live studio audience.  
Meanwhile, at the Stewart's house Lilly is home alone because Jackson is at school and she is upstairs in Miley Bedroom getting ready for her doctors' appointment. She has already changes into a pair of black workout pants and a pink tee shirt and is putting on white socks. A minute later after putting on her tennis shoes Lilly heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Five minutes later Lilly who has just finish putting her hair into a ponytail hears the door bell ring. Lilly heads into Miley's bedroom and grab her purse off of the sofa and then head downstairs. Once downstairs Lilly walks over to the front door and look out of the side window and sees her dad who wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt and early is standing on the porch. Lilly open up the front door and let him into the house, Lilly shut the front door behind her father. Then the two of them walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch.

"Lilly you mother call me this morning and told me that she is moving to Florida and that you might want to live with me, but that will not work Lilly because I live in a one bedroom apartment and there is not enough one for you to come live there."

"That is fine dad, I will ask Oliver parents if I can live with them to finish high school and to save up money from my after school job at subway to get a place of my own after high school."

"We should leave and head to your obgyn appointment."

"Ok, dad."

The two of them stand up and a few minutes later Lilly is sitting on the passengers' seat of her fathers' car on the way to her obgyn appointment.  
Fifteen minutes later Lilly is waiting in the waiting room of Dr. Weiss office. At nine o'clock a nurse call Lilly back and she stand up from the chair she is sitting on and walks out of the waiting room and follow the nurse to an exam room. A half hour later Lilly walks into the waiting room holding an ultrasound image of the twins and she is crying.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Tummy troubles continue

Chapter sixteen: Tummy troubles continue  
It is fifteen minutes past ten o'clock on the morning of November 4, 2008, Hannah Montana (A.K.A. Miley Stewart) and Robby Montana (A.K.A. Robby Ray Stewart) has left the L.A. tv studio that the Mack and Mickey Show takes place and Robby is driving down the highway. Hannah has the passengers' seat laid back and has her eyes closed. In addition Hannah has her hands resting on her stomach, which feels like it is doing somersaults and is happy that she did not ate anything for breakfast because she is sure that if she ate breakfast she would not have made it through during the Mack and Mickey show without throwing up on national tv. Robby keeps his eyes on the highway and starts to talk to his daughter.

"Do you want to go to the studio and start recording the songs will have finished for the new album or do you want to go home to work on writing some new song for the album or do you want to go home and change into Miley clothing and have me give you a ride school?"

"Can we just can home gagging and rest today?"

"If you are not going too spent the time off of school doing Hannah Montana relation things, then you have to go into school."

"Dad's I am not gagging feeling well."

"That explanation is getting old."

"Dad it not an explanation, I had to drink a whole body of pepto-bismol to stop the diarrhea I woke up with this gagging morning so I could do Mack and Mickey Show and I still have a stomachache, nausea, a headache and I think that the low grade fever I woke up with has gone up because I have the chill gagging."

"Sure, you just do not want to go to school is all!"

"Why would I say that I woke up with diarrhea if I did not have it gagging?"

"Because you do not want to go to school and you know I will not make you go to school if you have diarrhea. Will you stop gag?"

"I can't dad, (yelling) will you pull over I feel like I am going to be sick to my stomach at any second!"

Hannah (A.K.A. Miley) starts gagging hard and puts her left hand over her mouth and sits up in the seat, but leave the seat in the laid back position. At the same time Robby Montana (A.K.A. Robby Ray Stewart) put his turn signal on. Robby then changes lanes until he is able to get to the side of the highway and the whole time Hannah is gagging and try not to throw up in the SUV. As soon as the SUV comes to a stop on the side of the highway, Hannah open up the passengers' door and jumps out of the SUV and land with all of her weight on her left leg and start throwing up onto the side of the highway right away. A state police SUV pulls up behind the SUV, but when he sees Hannah Montana throwing up on the side of the highway he pulls away from the side of the highway and drive by the SUV nodding at Robby Montana to let him know everything is fine. The state police SUV drive by the Montana SUV and turns on his lights because his see a person in a black truck driving a hundred miles pre hour. The state police SUV speeds off down the highway.  
Two and half minutes later Hannah gets back into the SUV and shut the SUV door. Hannah lay back on the seat and Robby Montana reaches over and place his right hand onto his daughters' forehead, which is warm to the touch and clammy. At the same time Hannah has her eyes close and hands are resting on her stomach. Robby Montana takes his hand off Hannah's forehead and take a close look at his daughter to see that she is shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Let get you home and into bed."

"Sound good to me dad, I do not think there anything left in my stomach to throw up, all I drink this morning was the pepto-bismol and that what I threw up onto the grass beside the highway."

Robby turns his turn signal on and when there is a break in the traffic he pulls back onto the highway. The whole ride home Hannah (A.K.A. Miley) keeps her eyes closed and when her dad turns into the driveway, she puts the seat up and reaches into the back of the SUV and pulls the crutches to the front of the SUV and then pulls the Hannah wig off of her head, because her head is sweating and the wig starts to slide toward the back of her head. Miley tosses the wig onto the back seat and then open up the SUV door.  
A few moments later Miley is hopping on the crutches toward the front door of the house because she really needs to use the bathroom. Miley unlocks the front door with her house key and then hop into the house on her crutches and hops toward the downstairs bathroom and Miley does not notice Lilly laying on the couch holding ultrasound images of two embryos. Miley has just closed the downstairs bathroom door, when Robby walks into the house pulling the fake mustache off of his face. Robby walks up to the arm of the couch and when he sees the ultrasound images in Lilly hands. His mouth drops open at the sight of seeing the two embryos in the images.

"Lilly's do you need to talk?"

"No I just need time to think about how I am going to tell Oliver that I am having twins."

"Lilly he already found out he is because a teen father, having twins is no more shocking then find out that he was going to be a father."

"I guess you right, he is come over after school to see how my appointment went, I will tell him then."

Lilly sets the ultrasound images onto the coffee table and sits up on the couch. At the same time Miley comes into the living room and hops over to the couch and sit down by the arm of the couch near the kitchen table, to keep her distance for Lilly, who is sitting at the other end of the couch. Miley then puts her legs up onto the coffee table and lays her head onto the back of the couch. Lilly looks over at Miley and sees that Miley eyes are closed and her arms are wrapped around her stomach and that her best friend is shivering and sweating at the same time and also looks feverish.

"How are you feeling Miley and did you make through your segment on the Mack and Mickey Show?"

"Yes I made it through my segment on the Mack and Mickey Show, but I feel Awful Lilly. On the way home I had to make my dad pull off to the side off the highway and I threw up onto the side of the highway for two minutes, which means that I caught the stomach flu that is now going around the school. How was your doctors' appointment?"

"I'm having twins."

"What did you say?"

"Miley I'm having twins?"

"Sweet niblets that what I thought you said, does Oliver know yet?"

"No, I am going to tell him when he comes over after school."

"Maybe you should meet him at his house, so he does catch the stomach flu from me."

"Miley he was already exposed to the stomach flu by Sarah Armstrong, Becca Weller, Alexa, Amber Addison, Ashley Dewitt and Gobe Lamatti and I think if he was going to get the stomach flu he would have the stomach flu already."

"I guess you are right. I am going to head upstairs to my bedroom and change into a nightshirt and lay down. Then I am going to take a nap and hopeful when I wake up from the nap I will feel better."

"Ok."

Miley's stands up from the couch and her dad hand her the crutches. Miley puts the crutches under her underarms and then start toward the staircase. Lilly and Robby watch Miley hop over to the staircase on her crutches and then hop up the stairs. When Miley is out of sight Robby sits down on the accent chair with his back to the kitchen and puts his elbows onto his knees and then puts his head into his hands. Lilly looks over at Miley dad and knows he is worried about his daughter.

"Robby I am sure in a few days Miley will feel better and will be able to go back to school."

"I know that you are right but I am still worried, because she is never sick back to back like this. The most she normal catch is a minor head cold and this year she is catching every thing that goes around."

"I think it is Miley body way of saying she needs a break."

"I think you are right. I am going to cancel the studio time for now and wait until she is fully well and off of the crutches to reschedule the studio time and if there are any events on the books for Hannah Montana I am going to cancel them and tell the person in charge of the event that Hannah will reschedule when she well and able to walk without the aid of crutches."

"That sound like a good idea."

Robby stands up and walks down the small hallway between the kitchen and staircase, Robby walks by the downstairs bedroom and into his small office that is on the left after the bathroom. Lilly's pick up the ultrasound images from the coffee table and her cellphone, then takes pictures of the ultrasounds with her cellphone. Lilly then dials her moms' cellphone number and after four rings Lilly's mom answer her cellphone.

"What do you need Lilly?"

"Mom you are going to have two grand babies because I am having twins."

"What?"

"I am having twins?"

"That great but I have to go your grandfather is having a bad day and needs me."

"That fine, I just want to let you know."

"I am happy you did Lilly, it might make you grandfather day better to hear the news that he is going to have two great grand babies too."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lilly."

Lilly hits the off button on her cellphone and then set the cellphone on the coffee table. Lilly then goes back to looking at the ultrasound images and start thinking I wonder if the twins or going to boys or girls or one of each and does Oliver want a son or daughter or once he finds out about the twins will Oliver want two sons or two daughter or one of each. Lilly lays back down on the couch looking at the ultrasound images and falls to sleep looking at the images.  
Meanwhile, upstairs in Miley's bedroom Miley has changed into a pink oversized long sleeved nightshirt. And now Miley is laying in bed with the bedspread pulled all the way up because she freezes despite sweating. Miley also has the digital thermometer in her mouth and her left head on her forehead, which feels very sweat. The thermometer starts to beep and Miley takes her left hand off her forehead and take the thermometer out of her mouth. She looks at the digital display on the thermometer and sees that she is running a fever of a hundred and three point nine degrees Fahrenheit. Miley turns the thermometer off and set the thermometer onto the nightstand on her right and then start to cry because her stomach is hurting really badly and not just her stomach, her lower right abdomen is hurting really badly too. Miley starts to think my right side has never hurt when I had the stomach flu before or this summer when I was have stomach issues when on tour, I hope this is not appendicitis. Miley looks at her cellphone on her nightstand and thinks about picking up the cellphone and calling her dad, but start yawing into her left hand and the thought is forgetting about because all of a sudden she is really tired. Miley close her eyes and try to fall asleep but her stomach and right side hurts too badly.  
Miley starts crying and at the same time her bedroom door open up. Robby walks into her daughters' bedroom and sees that Miley is crying and laying on her right side with her arms wrapped around her stomach. He walks up to Miley's bed and sits down on the edge and put his right hand on his daughters' forehead, which is warm and clammy. He takes his hand off of Miley's forehead and wipe the wet hand onto his pant leg to dry the hand.

"Have you taken your temperature?"

"Yes and I am running a fever of a hundred and three point nine degrees Fahrenheit, I can't keep anything down, still have diarrhea and my lower right abdomen hurts too."

"That is not good Miley, I do not think this is the stomach flu. I am going to call the doctor office and see if they can fit you in for an appointment today or if they want me to take you to the hospital."

"Dad's I just want to sleep."

"I know but you could have appendicitis and if you do you need to get treatment, which is surgery right away."

"I do not want any more surgery dad and beside I have been having issues with having diarrhea and stomach issues all summer."

"Why did you not say something when the diarrhea and stomach issues start this summer Miley?"

"I could not risk having concerts cancel, so I just pushed through it and by the end of July it seems to stop so I thought whatever was cause it was gone. Until the middle of August then it started happening again but ouch only for a few weeks and was fine by the start of September and by then the tour only had one month left I knew ouch that could make it through. Then I went back to school and keep coming down with everything that going around the school and forget ouch about the diarrhea and stomach issues until ouch today dad."

"I am going to call the doctor and see if he can get you in today, if he can't I am taking you to the emergency room."

"Dad no I will be fine just let me sleep and when I yawning wake up I will feel better Ouch!"

"No I am going to make you a doctor appointment right now."

Miley start crying hard because of the amount of pain she is in, but at the same time is yawning and her eyes keep trying to close. At the same time Robby stands up from the bed and runs out of his daughters' bedroom and head downstairs to get the cordless phone. A few moments later Miley sits up in bed and then stand up on her left leg and hops on her left leg into the bathroom she shares with Jackson and over the toilet. Miley then kneels down in front of the toilet on her left leg with her right leg out straight behind her. A few seconds later Miley starts throwing up into the toilet and after a few minutes she starts dry heave. Four minutes later Miley just finishes dry heave when she needs to use the bathroom really badly. She stands up really fast and flush the toilet and then close the door really fast. Miley sits down on the toilet just in time and at the same time Robby walks into his daughter room and sees both set of crutches laying on the floor by her bed. He then notices the bathroom door is shut. He walks over to the closed bathroom door and knock on the bedroom door.

"Miley the doctor told me to take you to the emergency room, so come out and get dress and we will leave in a few minutes."

"I can't right this second I'm having a bowel movement, gagging..."

Miley stops talking and grabs the bathroom trash can and pulls the trash can over to her and then lift up the trash can and start dry heave into the trash can. Robby hears his daughter dry heave into the trash can and knows that she in no shape to leave the house right now.

"Do not rush Miley. We will leave when you are able to be away from the toilet for a while."

"Thank gag dad, retching."

Robby walks away from the bathroom door and sits down on the end of his daughters' bedroom and runs his hands through his hair and he is thinking how did I not know that my daughter was having issues with her stomach and diarrhea throughout the whole summer. He starts to cry and wipe the tears off his face with his hands, but let the tears keep coming. Then he starts to think my daughter is way too tough and will not let anything stop her from doing concerts for her Hannah Montana fans. Robby does not watch the time as he is sitting on the end of the bed crying, but it feels like a long time. Robby looks up when he hears someone walk into the bedroom from the bedroom main door. Lilly walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed next to Robby.

"It has been a half hour. You and Miley should have left for the emergency room."

'Miley was having a bowel movement and then start dry heave into the bathroom trash can and I told we will leave when she was able to be away from the toilet for a few minutes."

At the same time the bathroom door opens up and Miley hops into the bedroom on her left leg and over to the sofa but cannot make it any farther. Miley turns so her back is to the sofa and then her left leg gives out and she falls backwards onto the sofa. Robby and Lilly look over at Miley and see that see looks very pale and sweat. Miley looks at her dad and Lilly and closes her eyes, Robby is the first to speak and Miley's open up her eyelids that feel very heavy.

"Miley what take so long in the bathroom?"

"I am not sure dad, I think that I might have passes out, because a few minutes ago I came to sitting on the toilet and the last thing I remember is that I stop dry heavy and then the bowel movement stop, but I do not remember anything after that. But the pain in my stomach and lower right abdomen is less now, but I think my fever gone up because the chills are worst and I am really weak and I'm having a hard time keep my eyes open."

Robby and Lilly look over at Miley and see that Miley is crying and then see Miley eyes roll back in her head. Robby hops off of the end of the bed and runs over to his daughter and turn her so her feet are near the arm of the sofa near the bed headboard and her head laying onto of the arm of sofa facing the bed headboard. He then puts his right hand onto Miley's forehead and it feels like she is on fire. Robby's pick up Miley and start to carry her to the bedroom door. Lilly runs ahead to open up the front door of the house.  
A few minutes later Lilly is sitting on the back seat of the SUV with Miley's head in her lap and Robby is backing his SUV out of the driveway to drive to the emergency room and he is hoping he can get Miley to the hospital in time and that her appendix has not burst yet, but he knows that all signs point to Miley's appendix has already burst. Ten minute later Robby pulls his SUV up in front of the emergency room doors and he puts the SUV into the parked position and then get out of the SUV and runs into the emergency room. A few minutes later Lilly and Robby are sitting in the ER waiting room because the nurses and doctor would not let them go back with Miley to the exam area and the two of them are waiting for a nurse or a doctor to come out with an update on Miley. At the same time Robby is sending Jackson a text to let him know Miley in the emergency room with possible appendicitis and Lilly is sending Oliver a text that she will not be able to meet after school because of Miley being at the ER with possible appendicitis and an attached picture of the ultrasound images that the doctor circle the two embryos and write twins between the circle.  
Lilly and Robby sit in the ER waiting room for what seems like five hours, but is only an hour, when a nurse with her long black hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing blue scrubs stops in front of Robby Stewart. Robby looks up at the nurse who is giving him a serious look.

"Mr. Stewart, your daughter blood work showed elevated white blood count and with the symptoms she was having along with the high fever the doctor thought it was appendicitis and did an ultrasound to look at her appendix. The doctor found that the appendix had ruptured and Miley has been taken into emergency surgery to have an open appendectomy and the doctor is going to leave the drains in place for a few days to make sure all off the fluid or pus drains out and she will have to stay in the hospital until the drains are removed and will be put on IV antibiotics to prevent any infections."

"What floor is the surgical waiting room on?"

"The fifth floor."

Lilly and Robby stand up from the chairs they are sitting on and head to the fifth floor. Once in the surgical waiting room, Robby sent Jackson a text to update him and Lilly sent Oliver a text to update him. Then Lilly goes and gets Robby Stewart a large cup of coffee and herself a bottle of water from the vending machine in the hallway. A few minutes later Lilly walks over to Robby who is pace around the waiting room, Lilly hand the coffee to Miley's dad and he takes it from her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Robby takes a drink of the coffee and then goes back to pace the waiting room. Lilly sits down on the loveseat in the center of the waiting room and look at the pictures of the ultrasound on cellphone and smile at the sight of the two embryos. Robby's pace around the waiting room for thirty minutes and then he walks over to the loveseat Lilly is sitting on and he sits down on her right side and looks at the ultrasound image on her cellphone.

"Are you going to wait to find out the sex of the babies until they are born or find out before the babies are born?"

"I am going to find out when the next ultrasound is done at my seventeenth week appointment."

"My wife Susan waiting until Jackson was born to find out, but with her second pregnancy she wanting to know right away and find out Miley was a girl when the doctor did an ultrasound at twenty weeks. I remember when Susan comes home from the appointment and told Jackson that he was getting a baby sister, Jackson's drop to the living room floor then he started kicking and screamed and that went on for an hour and the whole time he was saying me wanting a baby brother and I will not allow a baby girl into the house. But when he saw Miley for the first time after she was born, he fell in love with his little sister."

"Did you and your wife ever think about having any more children after Miley was born?"

"Yes and we try to get pregnant again and did get pregnant again but lost the baby at six weeks into the pregnancy. We keep trying after loss the baby, but did not get pregnant again. Susan said until the days she passed away that God plan for us was too only have two children and that the reason we did not get pregnant again after miscarry of the third pregnancy."

"Do you think that I am doing the right thing by going through with the pregnancy and raise the babies?"

"If that is what you want, then it is what is right for you and that is all that matters Lilly and I think that you and Oliver will make great parents."

"But where will I live at because my mom not coming back from Florida because she found a better job there and want to be near her mom and dad?"

"I know your mom called me this morning after talking with you Lilly and you are welcome to stay with us if your father and Oliver parent will not let you stay with them. And do not worry about where the babies will sleep when they come, if I need too, I will look for a large house."

"Thank you Robby that make me feel a little better going into asking Oliver mom and dad if I can move into they house because now I know that I have someone to stay if Oliver parents says no, because my father already told me this morning there is no room at his one bedroom apartment and I know he would never move to a large place even if I ask him to because he has never wanting to raise me, he would rather pay child support for me and that all."

"I am sorry about that Lilly."

"I think that I'm going to give Mrs. Oken a call and talk to her about living with them and see if she will talk to Mr. Oken about it and let me know in a few days if they are ok with me moving in with them or not."

"That sounds like a good Idea Lilly, remember you are always welcome to stay with me, Jackson and Miley."

"I will."

Lilly stands up from the loveseat and walks to the doors leading to the hallway. Once in the hallway Lilly dials the Oken home phone number. At the same time Robby goes back to pace the waiting room. In the hallway Lilly has got a hold of Mrs. Oken and her and Mrs. Oken is waiting for Mr. Oken to pick up the cordless phone in Oliver's bedroom. A few moments later Lilly and Mrs. Oken hear Mr. Oken breathing in they ears and a few seconds later he starts to talk.

"What is it that you need to talk about with me and my wife Lilly?"

"My mom is moving to Florida to be near her parents and she found a better job there. I need to find someone that will let me move in with them here or I will have to move to Florida with my mom. I do not want to move during the middle of the school year and being pregnant with twins make this choice even harder because I want Oliver to be part of his children lives. So I want to ask the two of you if the two of you would be all right with me living at your house?"

(Mr. and Mrs. Oken) it is too soon for Oliver and you to live in the same house it would cause major stress in your young relationship and that will not be good for your health or unborn babies' health. Once you both finish high school and are married then the two of you can live under our roof until you can afford to get your own place but until then Lilly you need to either move in with your father or find someone else in town you and the unborn babies can live with."

"Ok."

Lilly starts to cry and Mrs. Oken can tell that the news that she and Mr. Oken just tell her has upset Lilly. At the same time Mr. Oken hangs up the cordless phone he is on, but Mrs. Oken does not hang up on Lilly, she starts to talking to Lilly to calm her down.

"Lilly's please try to understand Mr. Oken and I are just trying to make sure that your and Oliver's relationship survive through high school and longer for our unborn grand babies and that no extra stress is adding to you, which could happen if two young people move into together before they are ready to live together. Both of you are still really young and are dealing with a lot right now. I and Mr. Oken will be here to help you and Oliver pay for anything that our unborn grandchildren need and that the two of you can't afford from your part time jobs. We will help the two of you once you start college or university after finishes high school and that includes watching the grandchildren when the two of you are in classes or move to another state if the two of you chose to go to university in another state that way you do not have to worry about pay for day care for two children."

"Thank you Mrs. Oken and I understand and can see that you are try to do what best for Oliver and I. I will find somewhere to live."

Lilly hits the end button on her cellphone and then walks into the surgical waiting. Mr. Stewart stop pace the surgical waiting room and walks over to Lilly who has sat down on the loveseat and set her cellphone onto the end table on the right end of the loveseat if standing in front of the loveseat and looking at it. Mr. Stewart sits down on the loveseat beside Lilly and put his left arm around her shoulders. Lilly lays her head onto his shoulder and keeps crying. Robby does not say anything but just lets Lilly cry and knows that when she is ready she will tell him about what happened when talking to Mr. and Mrs. Oken, but he already knows they told Lilly she cannot move into they house.  
Ten minutes later Lilly lifts her head off Robby Stewart shoulder and wipes the tears off of her face with her hands and looks down at her stomach that seems to be getting rounder each day. Mr. Stewart stand up from the loveseat and kneel down in front of Lilly and puts his hands onto her knee.

"Lilly do you need to move in with us?"

"Yes."

"I will start looking for a large house on my cellphone as will wait for Miley to get out of Surgery."

"Thank you."

"Let see we will need at lest five or maybe six bedrooms, space for an extra large closet, at lest three and half bathrooms and on the beach or maybe near the beach with land and a horse barn so I can have Blue Jean brought to California, so Miley can spend more time with her horse."

"I think Miley would love that, but the house should have a beach view and not that far of a walk or drive to the beach."

"Sounds good to me."

Robby takes his cellphone out of his right pocket and pulls up the internet and a few minutes later him and Lilly is looking through the house listing in they area. After looking at the listing of houses for sale for three minutes Lilly and Robby see a listing for a house at the very end of the street that there currently live on and this is for the house at the end of the street that dead ends and the right side of the house are facing the beach and the front of the house is facing the end of the street and the land lot is huge with a horse barn and there is an iron gate at the front of the property and iron French around the front of the property. Robby pulls the pictures for the house up and he and Lilly start looking through the pictures and see there is a circle driveway at the front of the house. The house is a two-story house with white siding that runs verticality and there is a front porch with a second floor balcony above the front porch and glass doors off the two bedrooms at the front of the house on the second story. On the left side of the front door of the house are a two-car garage and a car length back from the first garage is another two-car garage that wraps around the side of the house and is connected by a hallway. Lilly and Robby looks at the floor plans for the first floor of the house and see you entry into a foyer and on the left side of the of the house are French doors into the dinning room and on the right are French doors into a study and across from the French doors into the foyer is a drawer of the grand wooden staircase on each side of the staircase are doorways into the hallway located behind the staircase. Right across from the two doorways is the great room or formal sitting room. To the left side is the entryway to the kitchen and the staircase on the left side of the house that is to the right as you walk through the entryway into the kitchen. Off of the left side is the double door to the kitchen pantry then a door that leads into a small hallway and on the right if standing in the door from the kitchen is a doorway that leads into long skinny hallway. The first door across from the door is a half bath and the second door on the left leads into the laundry room and the door at the end of the hallway goes to the second garage. In addition if you are the small hall off of the kitchen, the door to the dinning room is right across from the kitchen door if standing in the doorway from the kitchen and the dinning room is behind the first garage. If you are standing in the kitchen facing the back of the house, off of the right side of the kitchen and in the right corner is a breakfast nook and off the left corner is a family room. On the right side of the house on the wall across from the two doorways and on the right side of the great room or formal sitting room is the door to the master suite, which also connect to the study and on the right side of the master bedroom and study is the master bathroom that has two walking closet off it and off the back of the house is a terrace. Robby and Lilly then look at the floor plans for the second floor of the house and see that the grand staircase split and one section go to the right side of the second floor hallway and the other section goes to the left side of the second floor hallway. The two of them see there are four bedrooms on the second floor and two of the bedroom have they own bathrooms and two of the bedroom share a bathroom. There is also a recreation room across the grand staircase. Two of the bedrooms are on the right side of the house and are the bedroom that share a bathroom. Past the staircase on the left side of the house is a small hallway that leads to the bedrooms on the left end of the house. Lilly lean toward Robby and whisper into his ear so no one else hears them

"Robby if Miley takes the bedroom on the right side of the hallway if standing with your back to the staircase on the left side of the house it looks like you could put a hiding doorway that connects into the recreation room and turn that into Hannah's closet and close off the doorway off the main hallway. Jackson could take the bedroom across from Miley that at the front of the house and I could take the front bedroom on the right side of the house and the twins I am carry could take the back bedroom on the right side of the house that share a bathroom."

"Lilly I think you are right and this house meets our needs and has a barn for Blue Jean too. In fact this is the house we first looked at when moving to California, but at the time it was more space then we need and more then I want to pay."

Robby submits an online offer for twice the asking price for the house. Once he sent the offer Robby puts his phone into his pocket and then Lilly and Robby goes back to waiting for Miley to get out of surgery, Lilly look at her cellphone and see it has been an hour since Miley went into surgery. An hour later same nurse from early comes into the waiting room and walks over to Robby and Lilly.

"Miley is in recover and will be moved up to room 608 in a few minutes, you can go up to the six floor but wait to go into the room until the nurse has Miley settled into the hospital."

Lilly and Robby stand up from the loveseat and after Lilly grabs her cellphone, the two of them head up to the sixth floor of the hospital. Five minutes later Lilly and Robby see a nurse push a hospital bed toward them and Miley is laying on the bed asleep. A second nurse is walking ahead of them and a minute later open up the door to room 608. Lilly and Robby watch the nurse pushing the bed that Miley is laying on into the room and then watch through the hospital room door large window and see the nurses switch Miley from the moveable bed into the bed in the hospital room. Once Miley is laying on the bed that headboard is on the center of the right-hand wall, if standing in the hospital room door, a nurse hook the drain bag to the side of the bed and at the same time the other nurse hooks the bags of IV that are connected to a tub in Miley left hand onto the IV stand by the bed. A few minutes later Lilly and Robby are sitting in the hospital room and are watching Miley sleep.


End file.
